Love That Could Last Forever
by Deactivated2014Heartbreak
Summary: James is the new kid in Minnesota but he is far from normal. He has been living since the 1800's and has never aged. But when he meets cocky Kendall Knight. All things known to the other will change and secrets will be told...that will change everything.
1. Welcome To The Year 2011

I watched the "Welcome to Minnesota" sign fly by and I got that same feeling I always got when I came to a new town, excitement and dread. I was excited because I got to see new things but I also dreaded the new people, it seems like in the last hundred years people have lost their dignity more and more. It is a shame because fifty years ago kids didn't let their essences be shown and do half the things they do now, those were good days but now I'm in the decade of the undignified.

I drove to the high school to go sign up and check it out and the other students. Once I got there I parked next to a black jeep and I got out but not before some blonde hair boy yelled at me  
>"Hey don't scratch the Jeep, I just got it repainted!"<br>I pulled my sunglasses off and I said leaning against my car

"I didn't scratch your Jeep, I didn't even touch it, so cool it"  
>He looked at me with his deep green eyes fueled with anger<br>"Do you know who I am?"  
>I smile a lazy smile and I said not fazed a bit<p>

"No but I'm new so I probably wouldn't anyway, so who are you Angry Eyes?"

Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team"

he growled.

"And who are you?"

"James Diamond"

I replied, smirking at him. He looked me up and down, and then looked at my car.

"A Mustang won't do you much good in the winter"

He said after a moment. I shrugged.

"As long as it get's me from point A to point B, I'm happy"

I replied. He rolled his eyes at me, most likely thinking I was stupid. I sighed and looked towards the building.

"What direction is the office in?"

"Go through the double doors on the other side of the building, it's right at the entrance"

He said in a surprisingly helpful tone. I smiled at him and reached into my car to get my back pack. I slung it over my shoulder and turned to him.

"Thanks, eyebrows."

I smirked when I heard Kendall hiss and I walked to the office, gliding my feet quietly and I let my eyes drift around the school. I have been to high school so many times that if I wanted to I could graduate in two days, that is the bad part about being sixteen for the rest of your life, you can never leave school.

I smiled when I saw the office sign and I open the door to it. I walked in and the first thing I saw was a boy with dark brown hair with a nametag that said "Logan Mitchell" sitting in one of the chairs. I knew from one look at him he was a class A nerd, which for the first time in a hundred years, I wanted to be friends with someone like him. So I put on my best smile and I walked straight towards him, holding out my hand when I was close enough to him.

"Hi I'm James Diamond"

He looked at me shocked but he still took my hand in his and shook it, saying

"H-Hi I'm Logan"

My smiled widen and I couldn't help but say, pointing to his nametag

"I know, your tag gives it away"

Logan blushed and he stuttered out

"Y-Yeah, I-I kinda f-forgot"

I shook my head and I said, still smiling

"It's fine, I just meant it as a joke to break the ice"

"Oh"

He said laughing nervously. I frowned slightly thinking that maybe Logan didn't have friends. I decided at that moment if that was true, I would be his first one then.

"Yeah… So I was wondering if you could show me the school since I don't really want to have to wait a long damn time for the principle to do it"

Logan's eyes lit up and he nodded, getting up quickly and walking with me out of the office. I didn't really care about being shown the school, I have been to enough of them to know where everything was, but it was more about Logan opening up and getting comfortable around me. Which he seem to do after he was done showing me the school, which seemed to take an hour to do.

"And there you have it. Minnesota High "

Logan said, turning back to me with a big smile on his face. I could tell school was a big thing for him from the way he went on and on about the school and the history of it. I took in all he said though and I said looking around

"It seems cool"

I think that is what the new word is now days. It was hard to keep up with the changes that have happen in the last two hundred years of my life. One day something was "cool" and the next it wasn't. I have tried to keep up with what's new but it gets more and more challenging as the years go by.

"God I sound old"

I thought as we walked to what is our first class. English. It was true though, I did sound old but that is because I was…old, really old. I cringed slightly at the thought. I hated that word, old. It reminded me that I was way past my time of living.

"You okay James?"

I heard Logan say concerned, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and I nodded, saying

"Yeah, just thinking"

He nodded and took his hand off my shoulder as we continued to walk to our class. We had to stop though because a crowd was blocking the whole damn hall. I took one look at Logan and from the looks of it, it was normal for it to be this way but before I could ask what it was all about, I found my answer. Angry Eyes, talking to people and girls flirting him with no shame. Another thing that has been undignified in the last hundred years, girls and their ways of getting a guys attention.

"So Kendall, ready to win the championship this Friday?"

I heard one of the girls said flirtatiously, running her nails up and down his arm. He smiled a knee weakening smile and he said

"Of course, Always"

I watched Logan roll his eyes in the corner of my eye and he said in hushed voice

"He is always the cocky jerk"

I nodded in agreement and I decided I had enough of this little "Celebrity" group meeting. I grabbed Logan's shirt sleeve, dragged him and I through the crowd. I then yelled to all the people

"Get the hell out of my way! Have you heard of walk room?"

They all stopped gawking and talking to Angry Eyes and they looked at me and Logan but I didn't really care. I just cared about getting me and Logan to class without being late, which I was sure Logan would freak over. I was almost through to the other side when I bumped into someone. I growled slightly and I went to tell the person to get the hell out of my way, when I looked up and saw it was Angry Eyes, who looked at me annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him and I said

"Get out of my way"

I watched as a smirk appeared on his face and he said

"No"

I finally got mad when he said that and I pushed him back, pushing my way past him. I grabbed a tighter hold on Logan as I was doing this, who looked as shocked as can be at what I just did, and I pulled us both to class just in time.

"Hello everyone, I would like you to meet your new classmate James Diamond"

The English teacher said as me and Logan walked in. I gave the class my best smile quickly and I sat down with Logan sitting right next to me. I heard people whispering and gawking at me.

_"Isn't he hot?"_

_"Oh my gosh, he is soo cute"_

_"Why is he sitting with a nerd like him?"_

_"That nerd is going to bring him down"_

I looked at Logan and I watched him look down in his lap, shamefully and I swear I saw a tear run down his face. I remember there was a time I was horrible to kids like him but now I couldn't help but say back to those kids, whirling around in my seat to look at them all.

"You know what? I don't care and just because he cares about his future, unlike you who will probably end up with no job, doesn't mean he is a nerd. It means he is smarter and more mature then you"

I watched most of the class, smirking, as a look of shock, shame and anger found there way onto all their faces. I knew I wasn't going to be the most liked person here in this school after today but I didn't care. I have lived long enough to know that life is miserable to live if you just live it with fear of opening your mouth and speaking up.

"Now can we continue our class Mr. Diamond? We don't have all day and I don't want to give you detention on your first day but I will if you continue to interrupt my class"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and I said, leaning back in my chair

"Yes Mr…..?"

"Mr. Knight"

The teacher cut in and I had to hold back a smirk…..Knight, That is Angry Eyes last name. I guess this man must be his dad. This was going to be interesting school year.

"Okay Mr. Knight"

He nodded and I stayed quiet through the rest of the class. I didn't have to do the assignment till the last ten minutes either, because I already knew all the answers. Really English class hasn't changed that much in my lifetime, so it wasn't that hard.

"I can't believe you stood up for me…..No one has ever did that for me"

Logan said as he and I walked to the cafeteria. I just smiled and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, saying

"It was nothing, it's just what friends do for each other"

I felt him stiffen and he abruptly stopped walking. He looked up at me with wide eyes and he said, stuttering

"F-Friends?...Y-You really want t-to be f-friends with m-me?"

I nodded, smiling and I said, squeezing his shoulder slightly  
>"Of course I want to be friends with you, I couldn't think of anyone I would want to be friends with more then you"<p>

Logan beamed a little when I said that and we continued walking to the cafeteria, talking about Logan's favorite subject….school. I really need to show this kid what fun is about.

"I think I just make an actual model of it for m-"

Logan didn't finish his sentence, because he went crashing down to the ground when some jerks pushed him to the ground. I leaned down and I went to help him up when I heard one of them say

"Does the fag nerd have a boyfriend? Gross"

I turned my head a little to see Angry eyes and two other boys standing there looking down at us. But Angry Eyes was the only one that looked like he didn't want to be here, doing this to us.

I just rolled my eyes and I helped Logan up, hoping to just ignore them. But they seemed to have another plan and they grabbed the back of mine and Logan's shirt, sending me and Logan flying backwards.

"Fuck"

I groaned as we hit the ground with a hard thud. Even though I can never die, doesn't mean I don't get hurt….and trust me that fucking hurt. But I could tell it hurt Logan more, he hit the table behind us and cut his head.

I heard the boys laughing at us and that is what pissed me off. I got up as fast I could and I took a swing at the first guy in front of me…..which happened to be Angry Eyes. I felt one of them punch me in the gut after but I wasn't going to let that stop me, so I took a punch at that guy too. And before I knew it, I was in a full blown brawl.

"Break it up now!"

I heard one of the teachers say right after I threw another punch at the boy Mexican boy but the fight didn't really stop till we were all pulled away from one another by teachers….One of them being Angry Eyes dad.

I didn't even get to check if Logan was okay when I was dragged out of the cafeteria and in the principle office with the others.

"Sit down Mr. Diamond"

It wasn't a question. It was an order that wasn't meant to not be listen to. And I had a feeling I would be in even worse trouble if I didn't. So I just sat down and I watched as the rest of the boys got dragged in and told the same thing I was. Once everyone was seated, Mrs….?

"Um, I know this might be a bad time to ask, but may I please ask what your name Mrs. is?"

Even though the situation wasn't one to be taken lightly, she still happen to smile a warm smile and she said

"Mrs. Knight"

I couldn't believe it…Angry Eyes Family is full of educators and he seemed so….not the type to care for that sort of thing. It was hard to believe it but I guess never judge a book by its cover. I knew that saying was truer then most people.

I nodded and I didn't say anything after but I could tell that embarrassed Angry Eyes very much. I might just have to remember that for later if he tries anything again.

"So boys….how did this all start? Why did you start fighting?"

Mr. Knight said, leaning back in his seat and took a hold of his wife's hand, waiting for one of us to start to talking. After a few minutes of silence, I decided I would be the one to talk. So I started out with

"This boy right here pushed my friend Logan and then called him a fag. And even when we went to ignore his childish behavior, he decided to get violent and hurt us both"

Mrs. Knight nodded and she looked over at the boy and she said

"Is that true Jett?"

He nodded and he said, more like spat out

"He was the one that took the first swing"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was going to try to get me in trouble for something I just wanted to ignore in the first place.

"Now Mr, Diamond, even though Jett turned to violence, doesn't mean you had to"

For as long as I have been on this earth, I still haven't learned to control my temper very well. And even though I was taught to respect those who are wiser then you, which I was, but to them I wasn't.

Because to them I was just a teenager, and not some two hundred year old man. Which gave me the excuse to do just this.

"Doesn't mean I had to? Well my friend was on the floor bleeding from his head, BECAUSE of them I might add, and they were laughing at that! So if that wasn't any reason I don't what is!"

I jumped up and yelled. I knew it was childish but I didn't care, these people were being unfair just because their child and their child's friends are in trouble too. I was not one to be unjustified.

Mrs. Knight nodded and she said in a stern but warm voice.

"Mr. Diamond, please calm down and sit, so we can continue this conversation with maturity"

I did as I was told but not without muttering under my breath

"I am a few hundreds years more mature then you"

Mrs. Knight smiled, apparently not hearing me, and she said, leaning forward in her seat, looking over at the Mexican boy.

"So Carlos why did you join in, when you could of got help from one of the teachers?"

He just shrugged and he said

"He hit Kendall, so I decided to help him out. I didn't really think of getting someone to help"

I rolled my eyes and I said

"I didn't mean to hit him, I meant to hit ego boy over there"

I pointed over to the boy named Jett, who glared at me with a burning fire in his eyes that would make a lion act like a scared little kitten. But it didn't seem to affect me, probably because he seemed like a person that would cry if their nail got broke to me.

"Still, you meant to hit one of us. It was fair game after that"

Jett said, suddenly leaning forward in his chair too. I knew at that moment this "Mature" conversation wasn't going to go as the Knight parents thought and there was no way in hell I was going to let them ground me and Logan in the dirt. For something they started even….but I wanted Angry Eyes input first.

"Angry Eyes, don't you got something to say?"

He looked at me for the first time since we got here and he said, harshly

"Nothing but to say that this fight was your fault"

And I got his input and I didn't like it at all. So now it was my turn and my last chance to try to even the score. So I got up out of my chair and I said, turning to all of them.

"I thank you all for your time but it seems like none of you are being fair. Logan and I did nothing wrong. I stood up for myself and my friend and these boys are judgmental and horribly homophobic. We tried to ignore them but that only made them get more violent. So tell me whatever punishment tomorrow, because it was well worth getting but right now I need to go see if my friend is okay"

I opened the door and I took a calming breath, then I ran out of the office to the nurse's office, which was by the gym…on the other side of school. I ran as fast as I could, happy that everyone was in class and not crowding the halls.

I couldn't help but think about Angry Eyes….And that his input meant something to me and how it hurt to hear him being so cold towards me. I couldn't put my finger on it but it hurt more then it should…..and I didn't want to know why. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone. Not after what happen with…him.

_"I love you James….forever"_

_He kissed me passionately and pulled me down onto the top of him, on his parents electric-powered carriage. The newest transportation, his parents told us. But at this very moment….it was only used for support for our passion._

_I pulled away and I looked up into his pure angel eyes….that were shining brightly with love._

_"I love you too-"_

"Ugh"

I fell to the ground, landing on my back, painfully.

I was beginning to think this was a horrible day and that I was going to have a lot of bruises by the time the sun goes down. I look over to see who bumped into me and I saw it was Logan. I quickly got up and I pulled Logan up, ignoring the pain that was shooting up my spine.

"Thanks and I'm sor-"

I smiled and I waved it off, saying

"Nothing to be sorry for, it was an accident and no problem, like I said that's what friends are for"

Logan smiled just like the first time I said it and nodded. Not saying anything more on the matter. We started making our way to our last class. Since the fight with Angry Eyes and his group made us miss most of our classes….and not to mention lunch. I was starving and I bet Logan was too but was probably too shy to say anything. He seemed like that kind of person.

"So since we are friends…..do you want to you know, stay over my house for the night?"

I could tell he had never had someone over his house before. Which made my heart ache slightly and I nodded, smiling

"Yeah, I would love that"

I said and I felt happy that I put a smile on his face. He felt like a little brother to me….like I had to protect him and make sure no one hurt him. It made me miss my little brother….even after a hundred and thirty years after he died.

He reminded me a lot of my brother and I knew that is what made me want to protect him….and maybe "He" was the reason I had these weird feelings for Angry Eyes. Maybe my past is becoming part of what is now my present but with different people.

I shook my head at the thought and we walked into the classroom. I wanted to sit down next to Logan but there was only two seats left empty…and they weren't next to each other. They were next to Angry Eyes and his friend Carlos. I mentally groaned and I looked at Logan, whispering quietly

"You gonna be okay?"

Logan nodded and he smiled a weak smile, but not before he said

"Yeah, thanks. I'm use to it anyway"

I didn't know what he meant but I didn't have time to ask when we were told to sit down. I decided to take the seat next to Angry Eyes and Logan took the one next to Carlos.

"How did you get here so fast?"

I said quietly, looking over at Angry Eyes. He didn't say anything for a while though and I went to write what I said on one of my pieces of paper but then he said, rather coldly if you ask me.

"After your little tantrum, there was no reason to talk about the fight and we got excused but not before being told we got detention for two weeks"

I rolled my eyes and I said, leaning back in my chair.

"That was rather poor punishment"

Angry Eyes looked at me in disbelief and he said in a harsh whisper

"Poor? My parents are taking my phone away and I can't play in the hockey game this weekend, and it's the championships! That is cruel! And it's all because you can take a few pushes and a few words"

He was practically hissing with venom when he was done. All aimed at me for standing up for myself and Logan.

"What the hell happen to kids now days?"

I thought and I looked over at Angry Eyes. Who was now staring at the front of the class with no interest at all.

"If that is what you think is cruel, you should see what you got for punishment in the fifties….."

I didn't mean to say it out loud but I did. And Angry Eyes looked at me majorly confused and he said

"What?"

I shook my head and I said, taking great interest in what the teacher was saying at the moment.

"Nothing. Let's stop talking before the teacher catches us and you get in more trouble"

That seemed to shut him right up, to my relief. I didn't want him to question me on that…..If he learned about me….I couldn't even think of what people would do or what kind of tests I would have to do or questions I would have to answer. I didn't want that and I certainly didn't want to talk about my past….especially about "him".

That is how it went for the rest of the class. We didn't talk, we didn't look at each other. And I did what I did in the last class, I waited till ten minutes before the class was over to do the assignment. Which I finished in less then five minutes.

"Pencils down. Class is over, if you didn't finish I expect you to finish it at home"

Mr. Bray said, as he packed up his briefcase and grabbed his jacket. I could tell he wanted out of this place just as much as most of the students here. I shook my head and I grabbed my books off my desk. I went to get up when Angry Eyes grabbed my arm and he said in a whisper

"I need to talk to you"

I nodded, slightly confused at why he wanted to and I said

"Okay….Just let me tell Logan that I will meet him later"

He nodded, probably not really caring about what I said. I got up and I walked over to Logan, who was talking to Mr. Bray about something.

"Hey Logan, I got to go talk to someone. So could we meet outside in like ten minutes?"

He nodded and he said

"Yeah that's fine, I need to talk to Mr. Bray anyway"

I smiled lightly and I shook my head, walking out of the classroom.

"That boy really does love school….I wonder where he will be in twenty years with that brain of his"

I thought to myself as I waited for Angry Eyes. I was currently leaning against his locker, which wasn't too far from mine, which I found out when me and Logan were walking to english class. After a few minutes I was starting to think he was lying to me….or maybe he wanted me out of the room to hurt Logan again with his friends. I grew angry at that and I went to go back in the room when I heard Angry Eyes yell behind me

"Diamond!"

I turned around and I walked towards him. Once I was arms length of him, I said

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He looked around us and he said in a hushed tone, looking behind me.

"I'm sorry about what my friends did to your friend….and I'm sorry I was so cold to you. It's just….I have a reputation to hold up"

I could tell he was being sincere but I still said, crossing my arms.

"That is no reason to be an asshole to people that done nothing to you"

He nodded and he brushed his hair out of his face, which made his green eyes brighten and gave me a look at how gorgeous they were…but _so_ familiar. Which confused me and fueled my curiosity all at the same time. He then said

"I know….But if I did anything about it, my friends would look at me weird and everything I worked for would go down the drain"

I rolled my eyes and I said

"Why should it matter what people think?"

He looked at me shocked but now there was a pink tint to his cheeks…he was embarrassed. I would have smirked if I didn't care for what his reply would be…..but I did, so held in the urge.

"I-It…..it is everything. It's what gets you places in this world, it's what makes or breaks you"

He said, looking me straight in the eyes and I could see fierce determination shining brightly in them. I could tell this is something he truly believed in but I could also see….that he was lost. At least I thought that was what I saw in his eyes but it was gone as fast as it was there. So I didn't know for sure.

"Nevermind….Why am I telling you this? I barely know you"

He went to walk away but I grabbed his arm, and I said

"It isn't everything Ang-Kendall. Being yourself and doing what you want to do, not what someone else wants, is what gets you places. It's the key to your happiness"

He turned around, looking at me shocked as hell. Probably because I was suppose to be a know-nothing teenager and not some wise old man…again the word old made me cringe.

"…..B-But….I c-can't. I got to go"

He pulled away from me and ran off down the hall. I was curious at what he meant about that….I was curious about everything about him.

I made it my mission at that moment….that I was going to find out that kid.

And I was going to find out what he is hiding.

But most of all…..I wanted to know why he was _so_ familiar.

I just hoped my suspicions weren't true.

Because if they were…..things were going to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Well this should be fun"

I said out loud, sarcastically, as I walked back to find Logan.

What I didn't know…..It _was_ going to get a lot more interesting and someone's world was going to shaken.

**TBC**


	2. Even Jerks Have Feelings

I couldn't sleep at all last night and it was all because of those damn eyes of Angry Eyes. I tried to think of where I saw them before but I just couldn't come up with anything….That has never happen to me before and it made me very, very grumpy for the rest of the next morning.

I even went home before Logan woke up….which I didn't think would hurt him, till later and that made me even more grumpy, and angry at myself. Which lead me to where I am now...

"One, Two, Three"

I said as I pushed the fifty pound weight back up. I have been at this gym since it opened, which was at four in the morning and it was now noon. Thank god I didn't have school today or I would have been killed by The Knight parents, school wise at least.

Which didn't really matter to me but to Logan it did and I was pretty sure he would nag me about it for the rest of the day.

**_"If he still wants to be my friend after what I pulled"_**

I thought as I pulled the weight down a little too hard and it hit my chest, knocking the wind out of me. After a few minutes I could breathe a little better and I pushed the weight off my chest.

As I went to sit up, I saw the eyes that have taken up my mind since I came to Minnesota….Angry Eyes.

"Okay, Thanks"

Angry Eyes said to the lady behind the counter, who looked a little star struck at seeing him. I guess he must be very popular in this town. But I should have known that from yesterday and his little group in the hallway.

I watched as he walked over to the treadmill and got on it, putting his water bottle he had in his hand down on the ground beside it. He then pushed a button on the treadmill and then he started jogging. I couldn't help but watch as his shirt rid up and-

_"James we can't"_

_He scooted away from me on his now unmade bed, breathing heavily from our intense kisses. But I pulled him by his belt back, making his shirt go up and show off his sun kissed skin. I burned my eyes into his and I pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, muttering against them._

_"We can too"_

I shook my head at the memories and I got even more confused….ever since I came here, more and more memoires of _"Him"_ have been coming up. This never happens, not since the last time I seen _"Him"_ anyway.

But now they were happening more often and for no reason….which was even confusing and that was making me grumpy all over again. Great. Another rerun of earlier.

I groaned and I leaned over the bench and I grabbed the weight again. This time I was planning on going harder on myself then before, just to make sure I get everything out of my system.

I pushed it up extra hard, once I had a steady hold of it, and then pulled it down just as hard but I was careful on not to knock the wind out of me again. I REALLY didn't want that again. After a while I put the weight back on the bar and I sat up, loving the feeling of soreness in my arms. It made me feel relaxed and calm.

_"Fuck!"_

I heard from the other side of the gym. I looked over that way and I saw Angry Eyes staring down at his phone, running his hand through his hair. He was now standing on the ground and not the treadmill anymore, looking horribly frustrated. I decided to make myself known at that moment and I said loudly, looking over at him with a smirk.

"I'm taking a guess that either you were suppose to be somewhere right now or you just got a horrible text"

He looked up at me and glared, a very heated glare I might add. Now his friend's glare might have not affected me but his sure did. It sent a chill up and down my spine.

And I didn't know if it was a pleasurable one or not. But it sure did make me even more curious, if possible, about him and why he affected me the way he did.

"It's none of your business Diamond"

He growled out and I couldn't help but smirk. He was getting defensive, which means I was right on one of them. Being alive for two hundred years helps, it gave me a long time to learn how to read people. Which came in handy at times like this.

"Your right, it isn't but I just wanted to know what is troubling you….but I guess you don't want help"

I said getting up, grabbing my jacket from the ground, which I threw off me the minute I got to the gym. And I went to leave. But I heard Angry Eyes yell behind me

"Wait!"

I turned around and I looked back at him with a look that said _"I'm waiting"_. I knew in the back of my mind I wouldn't leave if he didn't tell me, I was way too curious. Something that for many years I was told would kill me by hundreds of people, which is impossible because I can't die, but still, it was something that got me in trouble from time to time. Probably like now.

He walked towards me and once he was close enough to me, he grabbed my arm, a little too tight for my liking but Hey, what say did I have in it, and he started dragging me towards the shower rooms.

I would be lying if dirty thoughts didn't start going through my mind at that moment….A lot of dirty thoughts. Even with my age, I still had the hormones of a sixteen year boy, which my body was kind of still frozen at that age and will forever be.

Once we got in there, which we were alone I might add, he let me go and turned to me, looking _very_ nervous. I leaned against the wall with my arms cross, giving him my full attention…well most of it, my mind still had dirty thoughts in it.

"My…..M-My…"

He tried saying but it looked like he couldn't really get it out, or that if he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell me. I mean why would he, He didn't even know more then a day. I was a stranger. But I still said

"You're what?"  
>I leaned forward, so that we were at the least, two inches from each other. Which seemed to make Angry Eyes uncomfortable but I didn't care, I liked being this close. It gave me a perfect view of his eyes.<p>

He gulped loudly and shifted his eyes downwards, whispering out

"M-My b-boyfriend….is cheating on m-me"

My eyes widen, and before I could stop myself, which doesn't happen very often, I blurted out

"You're gay?"

That seemed to piss him off and he walked straight out of the showers, without another word. I kicked the wall, standing there for a minute because that fucking hurt my foot, and then I ran after him.

I fucked up. I said the wrong thing and I probably just ruined my chances of figuring this kid out.

I was almost too late when I caught up with him, he was just opening the door to go out to the parking lot.

"Hey, wait!"

I yelled after him, running up to him. I grabbed his arm once I got near him and I held him place.

Which didn't really seem to make him happy at all, it actually made him more pissed and he went to take a swing at me with his other arm.

Thank god I moved just in time and he hit the wall instead. Angry Eyes wasn't so lucky though. Since he hit the wall…..

"FUCKING STUPID ASS! AH FUCK ST-"

"Mr. Knight! Language!"

We both turned around to see some Mexican lady with her arms cross, all sweaty and wearing tight gym clothes, looking at Angry Eyes with a very stern look. She looked like my mom did when she was mad at me…..But not as scary. But I don't think anyone could be as scary as her.

"Mrs. Garcia! I'm so-"

Angry Eyes tried to say but Mrs. Garcia cut in

"I'm going to be calling your parents, I don't think they will be pleased that their Christian son has a sailor's mouth"

And with that, she walked back towards a treadmill, pulling her phone…out of her sports-bra, most likely to call the Knights. I wrinkled my face at the scene. I now know why I am gay….Women are weird creatures that I want _NOTHING_ to do with. Well romantically anyway.

And from the looks of it Angry Eyes felt the same way, because he looked like he threw up a little. I would have laughed if I didn't think that would piss him off more. I have already did my fair share of that today. I don't want to press my luck.

"_So_….Your parents are Christians?"

I decided to start out. Sure I wanted to know everything about the boy but I knew I had to start on a light subject, because the heavy stuff got us to where we are now, his hand most likely hurts like hell and he will probably get in trouble by his parents.

"Yeah and now all because of you I will be in more fucking trouble!"

I guess the light subjects are bad too. You would think I would know what to do in situations like this after all these years, but I really don't have a clue. I did not know how to act without being a jerk. I was sarcastic, not a peacemaker. But it seems if I want to get to know him I would have to change my ways.

Which did not sound appealing in the slightest but I have to do what I have to do, to get what I want. Plus my curiosity for this kid was too much to handle. I was already in too far to go back.

"Actually you were the one that decided to go all boxer on me, but that is besides the point. I'm sorry"

Angry Eyes looked at me confused, and a little suspicious. Probably because I said sorry, for something that was not my fault at _all_. In any way. But I knew I had to calm him down fast, or he would end up hating me.

And that was the _last_ thing I wanted.

If he started hating me, I would be back to square one. And again, that was not what I wanted.

"Its okay…I guess"

Angry Eyes said, still looking at me carefully. Probably thinking I had a motive for it…Which I kinda did but probably not what he thought.

I decided that it was best if I didn't stick around after that, I caused enough trouble as it is. So I smiled my brightest smile and I said

"Well I guess I got to be going, see ya Angry Eyes"

I pushed opened the door and I was just about to take the first step out of the gym, when I felt Angry eyes jerk me back.

I would have gone flying into the wall, if it wasn't for Angry Eyes holding me steady to the ground. I looked at him confused, but before I could ask him what he wanted, he said

"You won't tell anyone about _you know_?..."

I shook my head and I said, looking straight at him.

"Who would I tell? I'm the new one here, the only friend I have here is Logan, and I don't even know if he is my friend now"

Angry Eyes still looked at me with the same look as before, a look that said he was serious and he wasn't going to let me go till I said I wouldn't tell a soul.

I rolled my eyes as I said

"I won't tell anyone, I will even do a blood oath if that will make you feel better?"

I accidentally blurted out the last part without thinking. Another thing I don't do, but it seems I do it a _lot_ with Angry Eyes.

"Blood oath? What's that?"

Angry eyes said, with confusion laced all in his voice.

"Its something that was my history class, did-dn't you listen?"

I said, trying not to sound like I was lying, but the end of it ended up sounded like I was. Which of course, I was but he didn't need to know that.

"My history class didn't have any blood oaths in it, do you have AP history or something?"

I nodded and I said

"Yeah, I take AP history, that's how I know what a blood oath is"

Angry Eyes seem to buy it, because he said

"Makes sense, anyway do you mean it that you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded, this time resisting the urge to roll my eyes at how desperate he sounded.

"Yeah I mean it, now could you let go of my arm?"

Angry Eyes must of didn't notice that he still had a hold of my arm, because he looked between me and where his hand was wrapped around my arm a few time, before he let go of it quickly.

Once I could finally move, I said to him

"Now that is out of the way, I know break-ups are hard…so do you want to go to go hang out at the drive-in or something?"

I had no idea how to ask a friend to go somewhere. Not in this day and age. I didn't even know if they still had drive-ins or that "hanging out" was what teens say, but I gave it a shot, hoping it was.

"Sure, anything is better then having Carlos and Jett asking me what's wrong all the time"

_Oh yeah the jerks_. I almost forgot about them being his friends, which was kind of hard after what they did to me and Logan but it was put to the back of my mind today. But I nodded my head anyway, and I pushed open the door, again but this time I was able to go out of it without being swung backwards. Which I was grateful for, _really_ grateful.

I could hear Angry Eyes footstep's behind me as I was walking to my car. And I couldn't help but smile confidently. I was one step closer to figuring everything out.

Once we got to my car, Angry Eyes said

"I don't think so. If we are going somewhere, we are taking _MY_ car, not your girly car"

I turned my head to him and I glared, and I said

"_My_ car is not a girly car, which that was racist by the way, but okay, let's take your _precious_ jeep"

I could see his smug grin in the corner of my eyes, and I couldn't help but remember that same grin on someone else….but I couldn't think of the person.

_**"Of course I can't, I haven't been able to figure out anything else of Angry Eyes. How would I figure out this?"**_

I thought, _sarcastically_, as we walked in an awkward silence to his jeep. This all becoming frustrating, I wanted to know what all this was, and why it was familiar to me. I mean I never seen Angry Eyes before I came here, but there was something familiar to him.

_**"I just don't know what it is…yet…"**_

I thought as we got to his jeep and Angry Eyes pulled his keys out of his pants pocket. He then unlocked the jeep and opened his car door, right before he jumped in the jeep and shut the door.I then opened the door on my side and got in.

I took one look at the inside of his jeep, and I knew he was messy teen. He had hockey gear_ everywhere_, homework books scattered _everywhere_, and was that a condom wrapper?

If this is how boy's cars are now days….I feel sorry for their mothers.

I bucked my seatbelt anyway, even though I _really_ wanted to ride in my car at that moment, and I waited for him to start the car. He did, after turned on his stereo and blasting it up to the max. I didn't know what the song was called for sure, but I had a feeling it was called **"Burn"** And it was really loud.

As he started driving, I felt my pants pocket in my sweats start to vibrate. Even though I could tell Angry Eyes wanted to say something about it, he didn't and I pulled it out of my pocket to see I got a message from Logan. I opened it nervously, because I was hoping I didn't hurt the boy when I left this morning.

_**"Where are u? –L"**_

I quickly wrote back

**_"Leaving the gym, I'm sorry that I left so early, I wasn't feeling good –J"_**

But after the message sent, my phone decided to shut off. It was dead…._I think_. I heard one girl at school say that when her phone did that a few years ago anyway.

I put it back into my pants pocket and I turned back to Angry Eyes, who was now rocking out to a different song called the **"Good Life"** By some people called _Three Days Grace_.

I smirked and I leaned back in my seat, which was black leather, and I continued to watch him rock out. It was kind of like an erotic dance of it own, his hair swaying all over the place, showing off his beautiful green eyes, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel, and his lips mimicking the words of the song.

He was like a god in his own way.

"You really love music, don't you?"

I said amused, but that made him stop and he said, shooting me a glare.

"_Shut up_ Diamond"

But there was a blush on his face, which meant he was embarrassed. And as much as I want to make a witty comment, _I didn't_. I don't think that would be a great way to become friends with someone. So I just said

"So where are we going?"

He just shrugged and he said, taking one look at me quickly before looking forward to the road again.

"To the diner up by the lake, the _only_ lake that is in this town by the way, it's about twenty miles"

I nodded and I said, looking out the window at all the trees flashing by in a fast motion.

"Sounds great"

"_It is_…I have been going there since I was a kid"

He said in a tone of voice that made me turn my head back to him, there was some kind of sadness in it that made me curious about the place. It seemed to have a sentimental meaning to him. And I wanted to know what it was.

**_"Maybe he will tell me when we get there"_**

I thought. I then went back to looking out the window, it was snowing this time of year and from what Logan told me, it was_ really, really_ cold in the fall and winter. It reminded me of _"Him"_

_"James!"_

_He laughed as we rolled around in the snow, making him end landing on top of me. Our faces inches apart from each other's. Both of our faces were pale white because of the cold, while our cheeks were rosy red. But as I looked deep into his eyes, seeing nothing but happiness and love, I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in my heart. I smiled softly and I said, closing the distance between our lips._

_"I love you"_

"Diamond…Diamond!...JAMES!"

I jumped, slightly startled, and I looked over at Angry Eyes as I said

"What?"  
>He pointed ahead of us, and I turned my head to the direction of where he was pointing, and I saw that we were at the diner by the lake already.<p>

"We're here airhead"  
>He said, taking off his seatbelt once we parked in the parking lot. I didn't say anything at the comment, mostly because I still wanted to know what was so special about this place. I took my seatbelt off also and I got out of the car.<p>

I then walked to the front of the car, and I waited for Angry eyes to lock the doors.

Once he did that, we made our way to the diner through the snow. I kept my eyes on Angry Eyes the whole time, watching carefully for any emotions to flash through his eyes. But none did. Which to tell the truth, kind of disappointed me.

"So what was your boyfriend's name?"

I said as we walked up the steps to the diner, which looked kind of like a cabin. If I wasn't going to get the story to this place, I at least wanted to know the story to his boyfriend.

"His name is Jack, he is the _"Bad Boy"_ of our rival school"

I nodded, now understanding what he saw in this Jack. Not only do girls fall for the bad boys, boys do too. I know I sure did when I really was suppose to be sixteen. His name was Jesse James. Back then he was just an everyday teen doing petty crimes….but now he is history, for being an outlaw and a murderer.

"So his charm and being on the edge made you want him I'm guessing? Knowing your parents would kill you for it"

I said knowingly as I opened the door to the diner. I didn't have to look back to know he was looking at me shocked. I could tell by the quiet gasp I heard.

"_Yeah_…how did you know that?"

I heard him say, and I turned my head back to look at him as I said

"Because I was in love with a bad boy myself"

I knew he wanted to say something after that but since we were now in the diner, with other people, he _wouldn't_ dare say anything.

I then turned my head forward, but not before smirking slightly at the fish look Angry Eyes had. His mouth all gapping and his eyes wide. I would have laughed but I, for the same reason Angry Eyes won't say anything at the moment, didn't want people looking at me like I was a nut in a nut home.

"How may I-Kendall! Is that you? God you look more like your father every time I see you"

An older waitress said to Angry Eyes, walking up to him and wrapping him in a warm hug. Making me feel slightly awkward, because I had no idea who this woman was.

"It is nice to see you Kathy, Thanks and it's only been a year"

Angry Eyes said, and I saw something for the first time since meeting him…._his smile_. It was gorgeous, it made his whole face even more beautiful, if possible.

Another first…my breath was taken away, I had no words.

"So who is your handsome little friend?"

The lady said pulling back from Angry Eyes, smiling a smile at me that reminded me of Mrs. Knight.

But as I looked at her more closely….she looked a _lot_ like Mrs. Knight…it was almost like they were twins, but this lady looked younger.

"My name is James, James Diamond Ma'am"

I smiled my best smile, as always, and I took her hand in mine and I kissed the top of it, looking into her eyes to add to the charm.

It worked, because she blushed like a teenage girl who just met their favorite boy singer. She then said

"Nice to meet you Mr. Diamond, Call me Kat, ma'am makes me sound old"

Still smiling my best smile, I said, letting go of her hand.

"You are far from old, you're as beautiful as any model, maybe even more"

Kathy laughed, blushing, and she shagged my hair.

"A charmer you are, not many flatterers are as young as you unless they want a free meal"

_Young_….To her I was young, but to me she was the young one. _Really young_. If only she knew, she wouldn't feel that way.

I could see in the corner of my eyes Angry Eyes looking at us with an annoyed look, rolling his eyes all at the same time.

But I focused my attention back on Kathy for the moment and I said

"I can promise you I do not charm you for a free meal, you are _truly_ a beautiful woman"

She blushed harder and swatted me playfully with her towel she had in her apron just a moment ago. I went to say something about it when Angry Eyes cleared his throat, and he said

"Kathy I hate to break this up but I kind of want to go get a seat before all the good view ones get taken"

Kathy nodded and she went back to being professional when she said

"Of course, now follow me to your seats"

She started making her way to the back of the diner, with me and Angry eyes following behind her.

As we were walking, I looked around the diner. The walls were painted a cozy brown, the floors were wooden and it was more like a fancy restaurant, then a diner by a lake. I couldn't see what was _so_ special about this place, there was nothing eye-catching about it.

Well there wasn't till we got to our seats.

The view was amazing….it was like looking out at a winter wonderland.

"Beautiful isn't?"

Kathy said, smiling at me knowingly. I could Angry Eyes also looking at me with a smug grin…but I could see something under it, excitement. Excitement of me seeing this, like a kid showing their best friend their secret hiding place for the first time.

It made something flutter inside of me…..something I thought that died along time ago. I knew that feeling all _to_ well but there was no way I would admit I was feeling this way for Angry eyes ever. Sure he was cute but he was a cocky asshole teenager, thinking he knew everything when he knew nothing. I am two hundred years old but I still don't know much.

"Yeah,_ beautiful_…."

I said as I slid into the booth, which Angry Eyes said were **"seats"**. Kathy pulled out our menus out of her apron, handing them to us after.

But as I was reading mine, Angry eyes said, handing his menu back without reading it.

"I just want the usual please"

Kathy smiled and nodded, taking Angry Eyes menu and she told us she would be back once I figured out what I wanted. I nodded, shooting her a smile as she left. Once she was gone I turned back to Angry Eyes, who was now looking out the huge windows…with the look I was waiting to see when we were walking up to this place.

It held sadness, and you could tell there was a lot of memories here. So I decided to ask

"Ang-Kendall….does this place have a special meaning to you?"

Angry Eyes looked at me suddenly and he said

"Yeah it does, but I thought us hanging out wasn't about getting dragged down and being sad?"

Right now I really wished I didn't say something like that when I asked us to hang out…..Because I really wanted to know what was the mystery to this place.

But I lied and I said

"Yeah, your right. Today is about having fun"

Angry Eyes smug grin came back and he said

"If it's possible with you"

I rolled my eyes, looking back at my menu. _And_ the cocky teen was back, making that flutter go away. Which I was grateful for the time being, because I did not want to have feelings for someone that will die in another fifty years, I was _NOT_ going to make that mistake twice. Not over my forever living body.

After a while I picked what I wanted, a cheeseburger and fries, with a mountain dew.

Which I was shocked only minutes later after ordering, that Kathy bought out our food hot and ready to be eaten. And I was even more shocked at how the food smelled _so_ good.

Angry Eyes said it is always like this, after Kathy left that is, and that this place was faster at getting food done then any fast food place in town.

"_Damn_ this is good"

I moaned out as I took a bite of my cheeseburger. It was better then any cheeseburger I have ever had.

"This place is the best"

Angry Eyes said with his smug grin lighting up his face. I rolled my eyes and I took another bite of my cheeseburger.

Angry Eyes started eating his food too, which was just a hamburger and fries, with a coke. His usual I guess.

"So where are you from?"

Angry Eyes asked me as I was taking a huge bite out of my cheeseburger. He had to pick that moment to ask me something…._well isn't this lovely._

Angry Eyes laughed as I tried to swallow my food quickly to answer the question, and he said

"Slow down pretty boy, before you kill yourself"

Yeah, _like_ that was possible. I tried that when my whole family died. It didn't work…._Wait_ did he call me pretty?

Once I swallowed everything down, I said

"I'm from Greece, and you think I'm pretty? I'm _so_ flattered"

I said, smirking as a blush appeared on his face.

"N-No, that's not what I meant! I-"

He tried to stutter out, but I cut him off and I said

"Its fine, I think you are hot too"

Both our eyes widen at the comment. That was not what I meant to say at all. I meant to say something that would embarrass him, not the both of us!

"That wasn't, I mean I didn't, y-oh just forget it"

I gave up trying to find the right words to say and I just looked at Angry Eyes nervously.

The look he had on his face didn't help my nerves at all, he looked shell-shocked, like he had no words for what I just said. And to tell the truth, I didn't either.

Because I did not mean to say what I did…._sure_ I was thinking it, but I wasn't going to say it out loud!

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No its fine, it just shocked me….it was a nice ego boost, thanks"

I relaxed and I rolled my eyes. I then said

"Like your ego needs to get any bigger"

Angry eyes glared at me….but it didn't have the same annoyed feel to it anymore…it was more playful.

And that made the fluttering come back. _Fuck_. Well isn't this dandy.

I decided to shut up after that, and continue to eat, in silence.

Which, I don't know if it was just my mind going into overdrive, but I swear that disappointed Angry Eyes.

But right now, I didn't care about figuring out him, or the mystery behind him…..Not when I was having feelings for him I swore I wouldn't feel for anyone ever again….not after what happen with _"Him"_.

I wanted to go back to Logan's house. _Now_.

But part of me…._didn't._

**_"I have known this kid two days and he is already making my head spin"_**

I thought as I finished my food. I looked over at Angry Eyes and I saw he was done too. But he was looking back out the windows with the same distant look he had when we first sat down.

But now I knew if I_ really_ wanted to know whatever is behind that look, I would have to _wait_ till he was ready to tell me.

Which could take a long time. A real _long_ time and that didn't sound pleasant to me.

I scooted out of my side of the booth and I got up, all the while Angry Eyes didn't even notice. Which I couldn't figure out if that was good or bad yet.

"Hey….I think I'm gonna go outside..._Kay_?"

I said, and Angry Eyes nodded. Not really paying attention to what I was saying.

I bit my lip, debating on going or staying. My good side won and I said to Angry Eyes, putting my hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly.

"Hey, Angry Eyes. Come on, let's go"

He turned his head to me and I was shocked at the sight I saw…he was _crying._ I forgot everything at that moment. I forgot my mission, I forgot what I swore I would never do…I forgot _everything_ but _him_ right then.

I sat down next to him and I wrapped my arms around him, cradling him like a small child and I pulled him in my lap, which was kind of hard with the table but we managed.

I was shocked when he hid his face in my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me tightly, like he never wanted to let go. I whisper it was going to okay over and over again. Even though I had no idea what was wrong.

"Kendall, what's wrong?"

I said softly, looking down at him.

He didn't say anything for a while. But when I went to ask again, he said, his voice thick with sobs.

"My parents aren't really my parents….my p-parents died when I was ten. T-They were murdered"

Now it was_ my_ turn to be shocked beyond words. I couldn't believe it…No wonder the school family thing didn't add up to me. It _was_ because they weren't his parents.

I was brought back to the major issue at hand though when Angry Eyes said, desperately

"P-Please…_say_ something"

I look at him softly and I said, holding him closer, not caring about all the people looking at us.

"There isn't anything to say, other then I am sorry…and even then, that doesn't sum it up….that is horrible"

Angry Eyes nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. I finally knew why this place was _so_ special to him…his parents probably took him here when he was a kid.

I ran my hands up and his arms, trying to comfort him. It worked…_somewhat_. But he was still crying.

I sighed and I did a risky thing…I kissed his forehead. That made him gasp, and he looked up at me with big doe eyes. I smiled nervously and I said  
>"I did that to comfort you, sorry if it was a little much"<br>He shook his head, and he said

"No, i-it was fine. Thank you"  
>I nodded and for the next ten minutes we sat there, in silence. But this time it was a comfortable one, not awkward.<p>

Our eyes were locked the whole time and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel _anything_. But I didn't know if I wanted to act on these feelings. I didn't want that heartache again.

"So cash or-Oh my! I'm sorry, I can come back"  
>We both jumped at Kathy's voice and we tried to pull apart but the table got in the way of that…So we were kind of stuck, with Angry eyes on my lap and me with my arms wrapped around him. In a romantic position.<p>

_This was awkward._

"No Kathy! This isn't, I mean he was-"

Kathy cut Angry Eyes off and she said

"Its fine, _really_ honey, he seems like a nice boy. I'm glad you finally found someone that will treat you right"

Angry eyes cheeks turned bright red, and he tried wiggling his way off my lap, but again the table made him stick to where he was.

Kathy smiled at us both and she started walking back to the kitchen of the diner, but not before she called back to us.

"_Oh_, and don't worry about paying, the food is on the house"

Me and Angry eyes mumbled a quick _"Thanks"_ and we tried to pull away from the other…And _again_ it didn't work.

And it was now hurting…._umm_…down there. _Badly_.

"Angry Eyes hurry up!"

"Shut up Diamond! I'm trying"  
>Angry Eyes growled out, still embarrassed. <em>Well there went the mood<em>. Or maybe it already was gone when down there starting hurting. But one thing was for sure, we were back to the way we were. And I didn't know if I liked it or not yet either.

* * *

><p>"That was <em>so fucking<em> embarrassing!"

Angry Eyes exclaimed loudly as we made our way back to town. He has been saying this since we got unstuck, which took fifteen minutes by the way, and _all_ the way to the car,_ in_ the car _and_ on the drive back. It was_ really_ annoying me. Kids now days are annoying I realized. They think it's the end of the world if something_ little_ embarrasses them.

"OKAY! I get it! You were embarrassed! But why? I was just comforting you! There was nothing wrong with it. Its not like we like each other in a romantic way anyway"

For the first time since we got in this jeep, Angry Eyes was silent. And I_ really_ wished he wasn't. _Not right now, not after I said that._

But he was, and I had to ask why. _As always._

"You don't….do you?"

_Again_ Angry Eyes said _nothing_. Which did not help _at all_. It only made my forever beating heart, speed up.

And then I heard the words I didn't think I wanted to hear.

"Yeah…I like you that way. Even though I wished I didn't and even though we just met. Also I have known my boyfriend has been cheating on me for a while, even though it still fucking hurts, I just said yes to go somewhere with you…because I never felt like I could be me with anyone, but with you I can. It's weird as hell but I like it…a_ lot_"

I gulped loudly, trying to get words out. _Any words_. But I couldn't, because my throat felt like it was closing up. All I could do was look at those big green eyes with my mouth gapping open and close.

I know I must have not looked attractive at the moment but I didn't care. My mind was going in circles.

I wanted to figure him out but not fall for him…._I can't, I wouldn't._ Not after the last time.

"_Please_. I know we haven't known each other that long. But say something. Make or break me…but say something _damn it_"

I finally did say something after that.

"_Kendall.._."  
>He looked at me, shocked that I used his real name. Which I had to admit, shocked me too.<p>

Our eyes locked and I don't know what happen or what made me think of doing it, but I leaned forward and I pressed our lips together.

I thanked whatever god there is out there that I did that when it was a red light. But our kiss was short lived because once the light turned green, the people behind us started honking.

We pulled apart with different looks on our faces, Angry eyes was happy, and he had a huge blush on his face.

_Mine_….well I was shocked and for the first time in a while…_scared_.

But Angry eyes didn't have time to see that, because he was already looking forward at the road, driving.

**_"How did this day go from us arguing and fighting…to us kissing and sharing?"_**

I thought, leaning back in my seat. Living two hundred years has not made me any less confused and frustrated with stuff that comes to the heart. I think it made me even _more_ confused if anything.

We didn't say anything the rest of the way back to the gym to get my car.

_ It was awkward_…it was just filled with lots of tension. _Lots_, and lots of tension.

All because of my teenage hormones. My forever teenage hormones. And his damn eyes. Those beautiful deep green eyes.

"We're here"

Angry Eyes said once he parked next to my car at the gym. It was now dark and close to midnight. And to top it off, no one was here but me and Angry Eyes. _Great._

I turned to him, to see him looking at me nervously, but he tried to hide it, not well I might add. Today showed me a different side of Angry Eyes. The _real_ side, not the fake cocky side he puts up for everyone.

_**So even though our age difference is HUGE.**_

_**And I still didn't know much about the kid.**_

_**Or if I even wanted to chance the same mistake I made years ago.**_

But at the moment, with him gazing at me the way he was. I didn't care about _any_ of it, well I did a little but that didn't matter.

_I still kissed him with everything I had. Again._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope it was amazing and you had lots and lots of food!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean the whole world. **

**A special thanks to Rhett9! For loving this story so much and being so amazing. **

**Goodnight everyone and be careful for all of those who are going shopping on black Friday!**


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

_Two days. Two long, stressful, weird and confusing days._ All because one pair of green eyes that decided they were going to invade my whole life.

My dreams, my thoughts, _just everything._

And I hated it. Part of me did anyway. The other part, the one I can't ignore no matter how much I try, _doesn't._

Which is why I'm, where I am now. Trying to do my homework with Logan. And by trying, _I really mean I can't_. My mind was too preoccupied with Angry eyes.

"James, come on. This isn't hard!" Logan exclaimed loudly, holding up his math book to make his point.

And _really_, it wasn't hard. Not to me, I could do the whole book in less then five minutes…_usually._ Today, I couldn't remember any of the answers and to make matters worse. Even after I read the questions, _I couldn't remember what I read two seconds later._ It was horrible and something that has never happen to me before. _EVER._

"I know. I know. I need a break, I'm gonna go outside for a bit. Kay?" I said as I was getting up.

Not even waiting for a reply, as I started making my way out of Logan's bedroom, which is where we have been since school got out four hours ago.

But _that_ is Logan….My little nerd Buddy.

I almost lost my little fella when I left our _"Sleepover"_. But I came straight over here…After I sat in my car for an hour _that is._

I was too in shock to drive. From the moment at the diner, the kiss, Angry Eyes and his confession. Was all that was running through my mind at the time. It was _kinda_ hard to do anything then.

But I did come over after, I apologized and we made up.

Like all best guy friends…_.By doing homework_. More of what Logan would do, but I went along with it. Mostly because of the guilt of ruining his first real _"Sleepover"_. It was the least I could do.

But back to the present. Where Angry Eyes is taking up most of my life and is now ruining it.

I groaned at the thought as I walked down the stairs and out the door, making my way out to the front yard. I really needed to clear my mind. _Now_. Or this is going to drive me mad. _Or more like Angry Eyes was._

How can one boy change my whole life in two days?

It just wasn't possible in my mind.

I made my way over to the porch swing and I sat down. Bringing my hands up so I could lay my head in them. Which I did.

I was just about to close my eyes and finally relax…When I heard a car fly by with music blaring….I groaned and slapped my forehead. _It was that song_. The one Angry eyes was listening to. I forgot the name…What was it?

Oh yeah, _"Burn_". He looked so-_DAMN_. Just when I thought I could get him out of my mind…

This was scaring me. I haven't felt this way since….

_I kept my arms wrapped around him as we looked up at the stars in his father's field. It was a beautiful night. But not as beautiful as the blonde boy in my arms._

_"Do think we will be together forever, Jamie?" He said, nuzzling his head in my chest._

_It was a stop-the-world moment. Something that made your heart sing._

_"Maybe."_

I sighed. Great, another memory of_ "Him"_. Why does Angry Eyes do this to me? _That kiss was a horrible idea_….

"Diamond?" I heard a very familiar voice. The star of my dreams…_.Angry Eyes._

I looked over across the street, to see that the jeep that flew by, was Angry eyes'. _Well isn't this damn luck…._

"Who else would it be, Sherlock?" I said in a pissy tone. I _was not_ having a good day.

"No need to be sarcastic, Asshole." Angry eyes said, walking across the street and over to where I was. Sitting down next to me, on the swing.

It didn't even take him two minutes to get over here…._Damn hockey player_. I was really acting like a moody teenager today…Huh, another first. And again…Because of him.

"I've had a bad day. Sorry." I mumbled out, not knowing why I apologized._ He just brings this out of me._

I jumped a little when I felt someone turn me sideways, and I jumped_ again_ when I felt a pair of lips on mine. They were as soft and addicting as the last time I felt them. And I felt my bad mood fade away, along with all my negative thoughts.

I moved my lips against his, as he did mine. It was like a slow dance, sensational and fireworks worthy. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to my body. He then wrapped his arms around my neck.

_And oh damn_, I haven't felt this good in a long, _long time_. I haven't allowed myself to feel this good.

"J-James…" Angry Eyes moaned breathless against my lips, it vibrated against both our lips. Making a moan form in my throat, which I _wouldn't allow_ to come out.

This is how it went for the next ten minutes. Moans, groans and kisses that would set the moon on fire.

"So…F-Feel better now?" Angry eyes said, pulling back from another hotly kiss, breathing heavily.

"Much." I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek quickly. Even though I_ really_ wanted to press thousands of kisses to those addicting lips…_He really is driving me crazy._

"So what made you so pissy?" Angry eyes continued, playing with my hair on the back of my neck. _Which_, if it had been anyone else,_ I would have killed them…._

"….You won't leave my mind." I tried muttering it so quiet he couldn't hear_…But of course_, he could.

"Good. Because you won't either…I really like you James." Angry eyes admitted, pressing another kiss to my lips.

And even the second time of this confession, I _was_ still shocked.

"Hey James, What are y-W-What is going on?"

I heard Logan say from the door. I knew I was caught and so was Angry eyes. _Well isn't today a great day?_

We pulled apart and we quickly got as far away as we could from one another…Which were only about five inches.

"…It's hard to explain….But trust me! I didn't think this would happen." I quickly tried to explain. And try to fix a mess from happening. But knowing my luck today, _that_ probably won't happen.

I could see hurt written all over Angry Eyes face, in the corner of my eyes. Which made guilt fill my heart like poison. _It was not a good feeling._

"So…Y-Your together…And now you're going to leave too…It's o-okay…I understand."Logan stuttered out, voice thick with tears threatening to pour out._ Which they did…._

And then he ran back into his house, which I didn't think twice when I got up and I ran after him. Leaving Angry Eyes behind.

"Logan! Wait!" I yelled franticly, running as fast as I could after him. The back door to the house was wide open, I knew Logan went running out there.

I picked up the pace and I made it outside in thirty seconds flat. I would have given myself a moment to be proud but I_ really_ needed to find Logan.

"Logan! Where are you?" I continued to call out for him. _But again I got nothing._

Logan lived behind a huge forest, he could be anywhere.

I just wanted to know what he meant about _"You're going to leave too"_….And I also needed to make sure he was okay. He was like my little brother.

* * *

><p>"Logan! Please!" I basically screamed now. It has been two hours, and it was now midnight. I was scared, I admit it. <em>I was terrified.<em>

I leaned against one of the trees, with tears running down my face. I needed to know where Logan is._ Now._

I didn't care if I had to be up all night, I _was not_ leaving this forest without_ him._

And it looked like I didn't have to.

I heard sniffling and a sob, I knew it was Logan or at least I hoped it was. I started making my way through the dark forest, to where I heard the sob.

I heard another, which made it easier to find the person that it belonged to. _Which was Logan._

He was curled in a ball, eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. Cheeks bright red from crying and the cold. He was shivering too.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I sat down next to him, pulling him into my lap without a second thought. He trembled against me, I could tell he was cold. _No, he was freezing._

I leaned forward, pulling off my jacket and wrapping it around him. To at least try to warm him up. _Even if a little._ We sat there for a while, not saying a word to each other. It was nice. I held him tighter though, laying my head on top of his. I didn't know how much he meant to me till now. I was _so_ scared of losing him...

"What did you mean by _"You're going to leave too"_?" I finally said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. _Just like a big brother would do._

"...Carlos use to be my best friend...H-He left when Kendall took notice in h-him...He didn't w-want t-to be f-friends w-with a n-n-e-e-r-r-d-d..." Logan sobbed out, hiding his face in my shoulder. I knew this hurt him more then anything...and I grew angry at Carlos.

How dare he hurt Logan! Did he know popularity meant nothing in the end? It's real friends and family that love you and will stick by you no matter what. _That is what matters most._

"I'm so sorry Logie...But I promise I will never do that to you." I cooed in his ear, brushing his hair, which was wet with cold snow, out of his face lightly. He smiled a weak smile at that but it then turned into a frown as he said

"But what about you and Kendall dating?"

This time it was my turn to frown. I really didn't know what me and Angry eyes were...We kissed and talked, but we still act the same towards each other. And him still having a boyfriend didn't help_ matters at all_...

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what we are." I admitted honestly and I looked at the little pond ahead. It was glimmering in the moonlight.

I haven't seen something _so_...beautiful in a long time. Or peaceful.

Logan nodded, snuggling closer to me. I couldn't help but smile, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. _He was just so cute._

But we really needed to go back to his house, before he dies in this freezing weather.

"Come on, let's go back to your house." I said, scooping him up in my arms, holding him close and I started making my way back to his house.

* * *

><p>"Never do that again Hortense Logan Mitchell!" Logan's nanny said, ushering him out of his wet clothes and into warm pajamas. Which he did without any questions asked, but his cheeks were tinted a soft pink. He was embarrassed that I was seeing this. But I really didn't mind, I didn't think of him that way. He was more of my little brother.<p>

At least someone cared about Logan,_ besides me I mean._ His parents are gone most of the time and from what Logan said, his family buys him off with all the money they have. He said he was raised by his nanny, Mrs. Kelly.

"I won't, I promise Kelly." Logan said as he put his shirt on. She nodded and then she looked me over, shaking her head.

"Thank you for finding him." She said, leaving without wanting a single reply. It seems like the only person she wants to be friendly to is Logan.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Probably because she thought I was a _"Good for nothing teenager"_. One of the downsides to being a teenager for the rest of eternity...That, and hormones. _Damn horny-ness._

"Please don't do that again, Logan." I said as serious as I ever been. I don't know what I would do if I didn't find him. _I shivered at the thought._

"I won't James...I was just scared you would leave. I haven't had a friend since C-Carlos...And I didn't want to be alone again." Logan said, his voice getting thick with tears again. Which _was the last thing_ I wanted.

"You won't be, ever. For the rest of your life I will be here, Logie. As your best friend...and your big brother." I said, voice thick with emotion. It hurt to know I would be alive long after he dies...I hated thinking about that. Him...and Angry eyes would die one day...And I would have to live through it.

**_"Maybe this thing I have with Angry eyes isn't worth going into..."_** I thought, frowning slightly. I didn't want to feel that pain again. It was horrible the first time, I didn't want to go through it _again._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, tightly. I looked down to see Logan, who was looking at me with huge tears in his eyes and a even bigger smile on his face. I knew that meant a lot to him.

"Thank you...Thank you so much..." Logan stated, hugging me even tighter. I smiled softly and I hugged back. _Logan was worth it..._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for leaving me, It really made me feel special." Angry eyes said, getting out of his jeep.<p>

After I left Logan's, I text-ed Angry eyes and I told him to meet me at the city park, which was only a mile away from Logan's. Which shocked me. I really should check out this town. I didn't want to rely on that map system thing installed in my car for the rest of the 2000's century. That was just pathetic for someone with my wisdom.

"Logan needed me, He's my best friend." I said, leaning against my car. It was now two in the morning. Probably way past Angry eyes curfew too.

"I was fine with that, till two hours later when you never came back." Angry eyes said, walking towards me with a look I could only describe as frustration and hurt.

I sighed, running one of my hands through my hair. Teens are _so_ un-understanding. And they get hurt over l_ittle things._

But even that didn't stop the guilty feeling from making it's way back into my heart. _Damn Angry eyes._

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to go looking for him and it took a long time." I said, watching him as he walked towards me, and then as he leaned next to me on my car.

With that, he didn't waste any time in turning my head, and _kissing the hell out of me._ It was the most passionate kiss of my life. And I couldn't get enough of it.

I moved my lips against his, parting them slightly. He did the same, and when our tongues met, it was fireworks went off. _This kiss_, it was better then the others. It was like my favorite candy, but a thousand times better.

I slipped my hands down to his waist and I pulled him snug against my body. It may be freezing out tonight, but with his body against me. I was_ very_ warm. I went lean back and then...

_"No! Please! Come back!" I yelled frantically, continuing to do CPR on him. But it wasn't working, his heart wasn't beating anymore._

_I couldn't lose him...He was my life, my everything, my heart, my soul, my other half..._

_"Please...Come back...I love you...Please..." I whispered, brokenly as I laid my head on his lifeless chest, sobbing. _

James? What's wrong?" I blinked a few times to see, Angry eyes looking at me with concerned eyes and no longer kissing the daylights out of me. And I was crying.._..Great..._

"It's nothing. I should be go-" I tried to say but Angry eyes cut me off

"No. If we are going to be together, we have to talk to each other." As he said this, he took my hands that were resting on his hips, and he held them there, as if saying _"Your not leaving till you tell me the truth."_.

I didn't know which made something snap in me. Me crying, him wanting to know the truth or the memory. _But something did snap._

"No! We aren't together and I don't have to tell you anything!" I exclaimed loudly, pulling away from he harshly. I then starting running down the street, making my way to Logan's house. And as I was doing this, I _didn't even_ think about getting in my car and driving there. It would take too long in my mind.

I kept running, not caring that it was twenty below and I was only in a thin jacket. Even though it didn't matter much,_ I wouldn't die anyway. _

I wasn't going to stop till I got to Logan's house, but that was till I saw in one of the houses I was running past, which had a picture on the wall behind the window.

It was a picture that made me fall on my butt as I was running, and knock the wind out of me.

It was a picture of _"Him"_...

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merry Christmas everyone! <em>**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a ton. _**

**_And I hoped you all enjoyed this shorter chapter, I promise the next will be longer. _**

**_This is my Christmas present for Rhett9, my good friend and amazing co-author. If you haven't read his one-shot's, you should. They are sooo amazing. _**

**_Oh, and you are now one step closer to who "Him" is. Tell in a pm or a review on who you think he might be..._**

**_See ya! Have a good morning! :)_**


	4. All Because Of You

"James, you okay?" I heard Logan ask from behind me, worry thick in his voice.

We were currently in History Class and I haven't listened to a single thing anyone has said. Not today, or even this last week. And the reason is….

I was in a daze, no scratch that, a trance that has lasted all this week. What happened with Angry Eyes kept going over and over in my head. But more importantly, that picture kept running through my mind. I needed to know who lives in that house.

Even more so, He wasn't even from here….How in this world is his picture in someone's house, in Minnesota?

But I knew if I kept acting like this, Logan would send me to a mental hospital…So I decided to push everything to the back of my mind, at least till school is out. I could do that…Hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from all the late night studying." I joked to him, turning around and flashing him a big, fake smile. I knew I should feel guilty for doing that, but I didn't want to worry him. This was my problem.

"Oh Hush, It will help you in the long run, trust me."Logan said, voice filled with school pride. Ahhh my little Logie. School always comes first with him.

Just when I was about to open my mouth to say something, something else caught my attention, a girl that I never seen before walked in the classroom.

She had blonde hair with a few pink streaks here and there. She was short too, but her sea blue eyes were her best feature.

She gave me one look up and down as she made her way past me, going to the back of the classroom and sitting down next to some tall blonde boy. Who, she then started making chit-chat with.

"Who is that?" I asked, looking back at her in amazement. I may be gay, but I know that she was pretty.

"That is Tara, she works back stage for Drama class. She writes the script and stuff for when there is plays." Logan said, knowingly. He is very smart for his age. Wise beyond his age too.

I even think he is wiser then me sometimes, and that is saying a lot for my age. And I do mean, A LOT.

"Drama you say?" I questioned, smirking slightly. I wanted to be friends with this girl. She caught my interest.

* * *

><p>"You're such a little bitch!" I heard, Taichi, an Asian boy, yelled angrily at Tara. It didn't take me long to figure out those two hated each other with passion.<p>

Even though I just met both of them today, one after history class and the other, here. It didn't take very long to learn that they were rivals.

Both were very nice, when they aren't around the other I mean. When together…This is what you get.

But, the reason I'm here, is because I signed up for Drama class today, hoping I would get to talk to Tara more. And secretly avoid Angry eyes…Hopefully. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, well I could but he won't live that long. But anyway, I didn't want to deal with him today.

"Ha! You have your own little bitch. It's a sti-" Tara tried saying but, the blonde boy she was talking to earlier, exclaimed loudly,

"Tara! Please, can we all just get along? Please?" The blondie said, grabbing onto Tara's arm as if she was going to kill Taichi. Which if it wasn't against the law, I had a feeling she would.

"Like I can get along with someone like her." Taichi spat out, turning on the balls of his feet and walking away.

I shook my head in disbelief. This really is drama class.

"Ugh! I can't stand him, who the hell does he think he is, anyway?" Tara exclaimed, sounding even more angry then before. I wonder what made those two hate each other, the way they did.

"They didn't always hate each other, actually, I know it might be hard to believe but they were close friends growing up." A boy beside me said, leaning against the wall.

I guess I said that out loud…

But by one look at this boy next to me, I knew his type almost instantly, he thought he was all that, a big shot. If only he knew, when he gets older that stuff won't matter. It means nothing.

"What happened?" I questioned, looking over at him. I admit, I was now curious about those two.

I watched as his mouth turned up into a smirk. It was like he enjoyed what he was about to say. It sickened me.

"He's gay. Her parents wouldn't allow her to be around someone like that." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was confused, sure that might make things difficult, but that wouldn't make him hate her. Would it?

"But…Why would he hate her? I asked, confused as can be. This relationship didn't make sense to me. Not at all.

"She outed him to the whole school, in middle school. He got bullied everyday for it, he hasn't forgiven her since." The boy, who had blue eyes and dark brown hair, stated. He looked like the bad boy type, now that I got a better look at how he acted and moved.

"She sounds like a real bitch." I said, looking over at Tara and the blonde boy she was talking to. I guess I shouldn't have judged her by her looks.

"Not really, she is sweet to everyone else. Just not him, and he is the same way. Oh, and by the way, that boy she is talking to, his name is Joseph, and he is her best friend." The bad boy said, as if he knew what I was thinking. He was good…I wondered who he was though.

"What's your name?" I asked, turning my attention from the two blondes, to him. I have never seen him around school before today. But that might be, because I was new myself.

"Jack, Jack Mason. I'm not from this school, just waiting around for my boyfriend to get over with hockey practice." He stated, leaning back farther on the wall, looking straight ahead at the two blondes.

A light went off in my head, and it made my heart ache for some unknown reason. This guy might be Angry's Eyes boyfriend…

And that caused jealousy to boil in my core. I never felt this before, it was an awful feeling.

"…You wouldn't happen to know Ang-Kendall Knight?" I questioned him, almost slipping up and calling Angry Eyes by my nickname for him. If I did that, and if he was his boyfriend. I could see a real fight happen.

All in drama class, ironic? This place is filled with dramatic people.

"I would hope so, he is my boyfriend after all." Jack said, chuckling with an amused grin playing at his lips.

That made me curl my hand in a fist. Clenching so hard that my knuckles were turning pure white.

Another first, all because of Angry eyes, again. I haven't felt this way since I was really a teenager. My blood was boiling and all I wanted to do was hit this motherfucker for what he did to Angry Eyes. Cheating on someone so-What am I saying?

Am I really falling for Angry Eyes…No, that cannot happen, I won't allow it! I couldn't take the pain of him dying, I wouldn't!

So I calmed my breathing and slowly unclenched my hand. I could see in the corner of my eyes, Jack looking at me, with eyes that held nothing but confusion.

He had no idea why I was acting the way I am. Angry Eyes wouldn't tell him anyway, why would he? I hurt him…Damn it! I hoped I wouldn't think of that till I got home but, like this last two weeks, luck wasn't on my side.

"You okay, dude?" Jack said, leaning over and coming inches to my face. Which was not helping me at all, it was only making my head spin.

Wait?...Spin? What the hell, this guy isn't normal.

"Y-Yeah, just peachy." I stuttered out, trying to back up, but Jack got even closer as he whispered, more like purred,

"You sure, you look a little…Hot."

He's hitting on me! My eyes widen at the realization and I tried to get away, but he wasn't having it. Because at that moment, he put his hands on my hips and he pulled me closer to him. Our bodies touched and I felt like I was on fire. It was like sex, but ten times better.

What. The. Fuck.?

"W-Who th-AH! Are y-yooou?" I tried to get out, but I was moaning like a dog in heat. I had no idea what was going on. This was scaring me, a lot. Plus, I was in the middle of a gym, with thirty other kids. This was no time for acting like a horny teenager!

"I'm Jack, Jamie" Jack purred seductively, licking the shell of my ear slowly. Just that alone made me hard, and without thinking, I buckled my hips into his. I was acting like a horny dog, I never act like this. It was like my body was acting on its own.

_"James, you are immortal, there isn't very many of your kind out there in this world." My father told me, as he gestures towards all the books laying across his old wooden desk. My family was very wealthy but he still loved this old desk._

_I didn't understand why something so dreadful looking would be so special to him._

_"But, Father, if there isn't many of my kind out there…How will I know what I am for certain?" I questioned, quite fearfully._

_None of my family were immortal. I just happened to get bitten by one of those snakes that lived in the forbidden lake, when I was walking to Miss Mary's house. Tragic it was._

_There were myths about that lake, but I didn't believe any of them, till I was bitten._

_The venom was a sea blue, and the pain…I never been in so much pain before. Oh dear, no I haven't. It was like I was burning through the inside, out._

_And by the time doctors found me, they told me it was too late…I was bound immortal, To live forever. All because of that snake…_

_"Because of all these novels, they can tell us much, but, you can never really know everything, unless you meet another immortal." My father said, looking though the books. I knew this wasn't what he wanted for me, but he was going to support me anyway. For the rest of his living life._

_I couldn't think of living without my family, my little brother or my mother, no matter how strict she may be._

_"Do Immortals have powers?" I asked, childishly. I knew I sounded like a child but I wanted to know, no, I needed to know._

_"Yes, from what I have read, some Immortals have powers." My father said, not even taking his eyes off the book he just picked up from the pile, to read._

_"What kind of powers?" I questioned, now very curious. I was always the curious one, my mother said it would be the death of me one day. Not like that could happen now._

_"The power to control lust, love and sometimes, control of the mind. It is quite something." My father said, finally looking up at me with a small smile._

"Your Ah- Immortal!" I moaned out, breathlessly as I remembered what my father told me. This is why I felt like I had no control. He was immortal and he could control lust.

And he was controlling me...

"Took ya long enough." Jack whispered in my ear, running his hand up and down my hips. It made me feel like I was on fire, one that sent pleasure flooding through me. So much pleasure.

I couldn't think, my head was spinning and my body was acting on control of someone else's hand. I was a wreck waiting to happen. A pleasure filled wreck.

"S-Stop! Ah!" I exclaimed through a moan. This was getting embarrassing fast. I didn't care about talking to Tara now, I just wanted to get away. Now.

"Hmm...No. I don't want to" Jack teased, pressing a fire filled kiss to my neck. This was getting to be too much, there was other people here! My cheeks burned and just when I thought I was done for, I heard my best friend's voice. I was saved!

"James?"

"C-Coming!" I called back, stuttering as I pushed away Jack. This time he let me but not without me seeing a asshole smirk on his face. I was going to figure this guy, and then find a way to kick his ass, so it hurt badly.

I was NOT anyone's plaything. I'm almost two hundred years old, I could outsmart anyone. But this guy...

I had no idea how old he was, probably a young immortal by his actions. Which made my blood boil, some young bigshot immortal had control of me.

Wait...What about Angry Eyes?...What if he is controlling him too?

"Let's go, Logan. I will see you tomorrow Mr. Wilson!" I yelled back to the teacher, dragging Logan out of the gym to find Angry Eyes. I would not let someone like Jack do this to him.

I guess, it's now immortal against immortal. I was not going to lose, if it meant Angry Eyes safety.

* * *

><p>"Angry Eyes!" I yelled, as I ran into the ice rink, holding onto Logan's hand the whole way. The rink, was on the farthest side of the school. And this school was huge. You can imagine how tired the both of us were.<p>

Angry Eyes turned around, he was the only one on the ice and he looked like was going to take his shirt off. That would of been a pleasurable sight but I needed to...What? I couldn't tell him Jack was immortal, because then he would know I was one too. What the hell was I suppose to say?

"What do you want?" Angry eyes hissed out, looking at me with cold eyes. I knew I hurt him, but I had my reasons...Reasons I couldn't tell him...

"Just hear me out, please?" I pleaded, for the first time in my life. But this was important. I couldn't stand the thought if Jack was controlling him. It made my blood boil to the highest point.

"Logan...Could you stand out there for a minute, I'm sorry bu-" I tried to say, so very gently but Logan cut me off

"It's fine, James, I have to go talk to Mr. Knight anyway about the homework I turned in, I think I deserved an A+, not an A-" Logan stated, giving me one last hug, before he left the rink to Mr. Knight's Classroom.

Once I was sure he was gone, I made my way towards the ice, and I stepped on, very carefully. I knew it I moved one step wrong, I was going to fall and make a fool of myself.

"What are you doing! T-" Angry eyes tried to yell out to me, but I cut him off,

"I'm fine. I'm not going to die from walking on the ice." I said, rolling my eyes. It was true though, I wouldn't die from walking on the ice, I wouldn't even die if I fell through the ice. Because I can't die.

"Still..." Angry Eyes mumbled, never taking his eyes off me. Even though he was hurt, he still didn't want to get hurt. It made my heart fill with guilt for pushing him away and telling him off.

I made my way over towards him, making sure every step I took was careful and slow. Once I was right in front of him, I stopped and I steady myself.

"So what was so important that you had to try to commit suicide walking on the ice over to me, to say?" Angry Eyes questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because Jack is wrong for you, he is an asshole." I said, looking straight into his deep green eyes. I didn't want him to get pushed into something, something that Jack could obviously control.

I watched as happiness flicked through his eyes, but that quickly went away and was replaced with hurt and anger. He took one huge step towards me and he grabbed onto my arm, so very tightly. His eyes were now a dark green and his breathing went ragged. He was very angry...Now I knew his nickname fit him very well.

"He's the asshole? You are the one that lead me on, just to fuck with me!" He hissed coldly, sounding so angry. But I could hear the hurt beneath it, loud and clear. I hurt him badly...Fuck. Here comes the guilt again. Don't you see what your doing to me Angry Eyes? You are taking over my heart.

"...I didn't fuck with you, Kendall. I really do like you...I just have a horrible past." I stated, truthful as can be. I did like Angry eyes, a lot. Even when I tried to forget about my feelings for him this last week, I couldn't. He haunted my dreams, my mind was always on him and the guilt wouldn't go away. It was stupid to think I could forget about him or not act on my feelings, I knew this now.

"Then why did you push me away...?" Angry eyes questioned me. His eyes, now, only filled with hurt. He didn't even try hiding that fact.

"Because...Damn it...I was scared! Okay? I'm not use to these feelings..." I mumbled quietly, looking down as I felt a blush make it's way to my cheeks. I was never good with talking about my feelings. And honestly, I rather avoid doing so. But...I knew if I wanted Angry Eyes to stay away from Jack, I needed to do this.

"Neither am I, but...I like you James. A lot. I never liked someone so much in my life." Angry Eyes said, letting go of my now tingling arm, and sliding his hands down to mine. Taking them in his and squeezing them, tenderly. Like a careful lover, as he continued saying, "Plus...You aren't doing this alone, we'll be scared together."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. No one has ever said something like that to me. So I didn't know how to response to such words.

But I guess I didn't have to, because right at that moment, Angry Eyes pressed his lips to mine, in a tender, bittersweet kiss. It was like a lifetime movie, that makes you go _"Awww"_.

Even if it was girly, and trust me, _what I feeling was girly_, it made my fears go away for the time being. This kiss gave me hope..._For the future._

I gasped softly, when I felt him sinking his teeth lightly into my lower lip. And that is when he sneaked his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced a passionate dance, one that would make any other person blush. It wasn't sloppy or lust filled though.

It was a kiss meant to be remembered. As a promise to stand by one another.

After what seemed too quickly, even if it was a long kiss, we pulled back for air. But we kept our foreheads touching.

I watched as the cold from the ice, make our breaths be visible. But that didn't really matter, we could feel each other's breathing on our faces.

"So...What do you say, one more shot at this...No running away or hurting me, got it?" Angry Eyes asked me, looking deeply into my eyes. I saw every emotion that passed through his eyes. Happiness, contentment, fear, but the last one was the scariest for me...Love. Love was in his eyes, pure love. And it scared me more then anything before.

How could someone love me...After only knowing me for two weeks. It unreal. It was like a real version of the Dear John book. Without all the army.

My head was spinning again, but this time I wasn't wanting to run away from it. I was embracing it.

"Yeah. One more shot, and I'm not running away. Not anymore...Just one thing...Break up with Jack. I'm not doing whatever this is." I said, gesturing towards me, before I continued, " Between us, if you are still together with him. He is a bad guy, Angry Eyes. And I don't want you hurt.."

That's when he pulled away, rather roughly for my liking and I fell down onto the ice. I looked up at him, in shock and to tell the truth, I was hurt. What was wrong with wanting him to myself? I was never good at sharing anyway.

"I-I...I can't! I'm sorry! I can't do this!" Angry Eyes cried out, turning around on his skates and skating off the ice, onto the carpet flooring, quickly. And before I could get up and try to catch up to him, he harshly pulled off his skates, throwing them to the side, taking one last glance at me.

And that is when he ran out the back doors of the Ice rink. Not even slowing down, to maybe, put on shoes.

"Fuck!" I yelled out loud to myself. This time it wasn't me running away. It was Angry Eyes turn. Our roles were reversed. I was the hurt one now.

What happened to love being simple?

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of Drama Class?" Joseph asked me, thoughtfully. He was a nice guy, pretty shy, but nice.<p>

School was now over, which I missed more then half of it, trying to get my butt off the ice. When Angry eyes left me, I was stuck slipping around the rink for two hours. Thank god for the coach of the hockey team...Even if he was pissed at me.

But I did go back to see the Drama teacher, to see what my homework is. My homework is...Seeing how the background people, work.

And that is why I am here, walking out of school with Joseph, it took forever to find the guy. But I did, in AP English.

But this project meant, getting to know Joseph and Tara. Which was the reason I signed up for this class.

"It was...Interesting, to say at the least." I said, trying to put it lightly. To tell the truth, drama class was exactly what it stated to be, a class full of drama. Fights, tears, lust...

When I thought of that, I thought of Jack. Just his name, now, makes my head spin and my blood boil like a volcano.

He had something over Angry Eyes...MY Angry Eyes...And I was going to find out what. Other then him controlling his lust, I wanted to know why Angry Eyes didn't want to let him go.

Did he control love too?...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the voice, of the girl that held my curiosity, Tara.

She was just walking out of the school, holding a bunch of books.

"Hey Joseph!" She exclaimed loudly, bouncing over to Joseph's side. Not even noticing I was there, yet.

"Hey TaTa." Joseph said, taking her books from her. He seemed like a good friend to her. I wonder how long these two known each other...?

"So I was thinking, may-Oh, hi! You are James, right?" Tara questioned me with a smile warm smile on her face, leaning over and holding out her hand, for me to shake.

Which I did, gently though. She is a girl after all.

"Yeah, I'm James. And you are Tara?" I said, smiling my best smile. She may not like gays, but that doesn't give me a reason to be rude to her. Plus...I heard that from Jack, who knows if it's true or not?

"Yep. That's me, and this is Joseph, my tall friend." She stated, gesturing towards the height difference. Me and Joseph were about the same height, but her...Well, she looked to be about 5'2, maybe 5'3. She was pretty short compared to us.

"Don't blame me for you having short parents." Joseph teased, a playful smile playing at his lips. Tara just rolled her eyes and bumped into him. It was a light, playfully push but you could tell these two were close.

Kinda like how me and Logan are. And that made a smile find it's way to my lips.

He was still in class, trying to convince Mr. Knight he was wrong...I heard Garcia was in there too, I hoped he wouldn't hurt Logan. If he did, I would kill him.

"So where are we going? To do the project?" Joseph asked us as we made our way to the other side of the road, right across from the school.

"We could go to my cousin's house?" Tara suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not your house?" Joseph questioned her, sounding quite confused. I was too, to tell the truth.

"My house is being repainted inside, so we are staying at my cousin's." Tara stated the obvious.

And with that, we were off to her cousin's house.

* * *

><p>"And this is my cousin's house." Tara told us, as we walked up the steps of the house. I felt like I seen this house before though...I just couldn't remember when though.<p>

Joseph and I waited as she unlocked the door for us. After she did so, we walked behind her into the house. It was like follow the leader...I think that is what it's called. I didn't know for sure.

"Tara! Tara!" I heard a little girl's voice, and then all of a sudden. A little girl with brown hair ran up to Tara, hugging her tightly. The girl looked to be about six.

"Hey Kat!" Tara exclaimed, picking up the girl and putting her on her hip. The girl then wrapped her little arms around Tara's neck.

"Jo!" The girl then exclaimed to Joseph, excitedly. She seemed to very fond of the both of them. I wonder who she is though...She looks familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"Hey Katie-Pie, what have you been up to?" Joseph said, smiling warmly at her. Joseph seemed like one of those people that were good with kids. He would make a great father one day. _I just know it._

"I been making cookies with mama." She stated, smiling a toothy grin at Joseph. She was a cute kid, reminded me of this one girl I knew when I was a kid, she was the sweetest little thing, but devilish as can be. Maybe she is too?

"Katie! You better come here now or Uncle might eat all the cookie before we can decorate them!" I heard a very familiar voice call out from the long hallway...It couldn't be...Was that Mrs. Knight?

"NO! Uncle, Don't!" The girl, whose name I was now confused with, wiggled out of Tara's arms and she went running down the hall, most likely into the kitchen.

"And that would be Katie, My smallest cousin, and the lady that was yelling, that was my aunt, Jennifer." Tara stated, pulling her shirt back down. Picking Katie up must of pushed it up.

If only I knew what Mrs. Knight's first name was...

I nodded, as I looked around the house, it was huge but cozy. It had two long hallways on each side of a huge staircase. The whole house was a cream color, but the floors were a warm brown wood. These people were very wealthy.

"Big house, isn't it?" Tara said, smirking knowingly. I rolled my eyes at that but I didn't say anything, only nodding.

_It was a huge house_, almost like mine when I was a child. It seemed bigger to me when I was a child, but I now knew it was because I was small and short.

"We don't got all day, come on, let's go into the living room." Tara said, grabbing a hold of both mine and Joseph's arm, right before she started dragging us towards, what I figured was the living room.

"Does she always act..This pushy?" I whispered to Joseph, making sure it was quiet enough she couldn't hear.

"Yeah...More so when it has to do with Drama class, and Taichi..." He whispered back, sounding calm as ever, he even had an amused smile on his face!

He must deal with this a lot.

"What did I get myself into?" I thought to myself as I was dragged on into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Done!" Tara stated, finally, as she clapped her tiny hands together. I have sat on this huge couch, in this huge living room, for almost two hours. Listening and reading books on Script writing. This was worse then one of Logan's math documentaries!<p>

I have never been so glad for something to be done in my life, ever. And I do mean, _Ever._

I jumped, _and I do mean jumped_, off the couch rather quickly. I didn't even wait for Joseph to get up, before I started making my way down the hall. But that was till I saw something that made me do a double take.

It was that picture I saw in the window last week...It was of _"him"_.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt dizzy. But that didn't stop me from getting closer to the picture, _slowly_ as if the picture would disappear if I moved too fast. I was in a daze because of it.

"Why you looking at my great grandpa like that?" I heard Tara question me, from behind me.

And that made my breath catch even more..._This_...It couldn't be. I knew He had a wife when we were together, but I didn't think they had children. Tara was his grandchild...And so was Katie.

I don't know why, but even after so long, my heart ached at the thought. My love had children with someone else. Not me...

"Y-Your...He is..." I tried to get out, but my throat felt like it was closing up. I knew I couldn't die, _but it sure felt like I was._

I been through a lot today, so much drama and frustration. It was getting to be too much, and this just made it cross the line. I have only been here two weeks, _two damn weeks_, and my life was spinning more out of control then it ever has before!

"Yeah, he's mine, Katie's, and K-" Tara tried saying but someone drowned out her voice,

"I'm home!"

And the person I saw, the person that owned that voice, made me fall to my knees, I now know why he looked so familiar...

_**Angry Eyes was His Grandchild.**_

_**My lover, Alexander...Was Angry Eyes Grandfather..**_

_**Things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.**_

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! Good Morning!<p>

Thank you for all the reviews, I just love reading them. They make me smile.

So now you all know, Kendall is the Great-Great Grandchild of James's late lover, Alexander.

Oh, and I wanted to tell you all, Mr. and Mrs. Knight are Kendall's and Katie's family, they are their uncle and aunt.

Hoped that cleared some things up for you =)

So again, thank you all for the reviews, alerts, faves and PM's!

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.

Bye-Bye! =)


	5. Hello Blood, Tears, And Heartbreak

"James…" I heard someone's voice from above me, whispering softly. It sounded far away to me, like someone was yelling from down a_ long, long_ hallway. It kinda scared me a bit, I mean I don't even remember how I got to be like this….And another thing, I can't see. _Anything._

_What happened to me?..._

"James…Wake up damn it!" The person's voice got louder, they now sounded annoyed, it sounded familiar to me too, but still _so far away_ that I couldn't figure out who it was. And I still couldn't see…Did I go blind somehow?...But the person said I needed to wake up, so I must be asleep!

But how would I be able to hear them? This is _so_ confusing…I _really need_ Logan at times like this, he would know what to do. Or what was going on at least.

"Damn James…I didn't want to have to do this…" The person mumbled, right before I felt something warm on my mouth. It was soft and…it felt like my body was lit on fire.

It sure woke me up though. Too bad when I did, those warm lips left mine.

I blinked my eyes a few times, taking in my blurry surroundings around me. One thing that wasn't blurry though was the boy before me. _Angry eyes._

"Oh, so that woke you up? Horndog…" He stated, shaking his head in disbelief. I would've made a witty comment, that is, if I didn't remember why I was like I was right now...

_"Jamie…I want to be yours, forever." Alexander whispered near my ear, panting slightly. I closed my eyes, as my thrusts became more slow, more loving. I knew tomorrow he wouldn't be mine anymore, he would be Clara's…Her husband, the father of her future children….While, I, would only be a secret lover. A filthy little secret…_

_"F-Forever.." I panted out, pressing a kiss to his neck, to seal that promise. Even though I already know I wouldn't be able to keep it. But I would think about it when the time comes, right now, our love was more important._

_"I love you J-James." Alexander stated, turning his head and pressing a loving, but spark worthy kiss to my lips._

_His deep green eyes said everything I needed to know._

"James!"

I blinked my eyes, cursing at myself in my head slightly for spacing out like that. I hated when those memories make their way back into my mind.

_But_ with Angry Eyes, being Alexander's grandson….I knew it now made sense of why these memories started coming back up after so many years.

Everything made sense now, _actually_…All that happened, and it made me sick. Because Angry Eyes was his grandson…One made by that horrible Clara. I shivered just remembering how spoiled and stuck up she was. Not to mention she was conniving, and hateful towards anyone she thought was lower then her in wealth status. Which was _everyone_ to _her_.

Alexander hated that, but he was forced to be married to her because of their parents...

And I was falling for one of their grandsons from one of their children. One made together with both Alexander and _Clara's _DNA...

Which was sick, _so very sick._ And it would only cause me more trouble and heartbreak to let myself fall for him. I needed to end this, I needed to leave town. _Now._

_But_…Looking into those deep, beautiful, rare eyes looking back at me with nothing but concern, I_ couldn't_ push him away. I _couldn't_ leave town. Not without my heart being left behind.

_Damn this boy for making me a fool._

"Are you okay?" Angry Eyes whispered softly to me, his face still _so_ close. I didn't understand why he was being so sweet, he pushed me away earlier. But even though I should still be mad, his face being so close made my breath catch in my throat. I felt like I was really sixteen again, when I'm near him. He made all these feelings swell up in my heart.

"Y-Yeah…I just, I need some air." I stated, stuttering over my words as I went to get up…But then I realized, I wasn't in the living of Angry eyes' house…I was_ now_ in his room. I think. It sure looked like what his room would.

It was light blue, and the floors were wood, of course, but these floors were a cream color. It was a light room filled with hockey trophies. _And I do mean filled_, they were _everywhere_ you look.

But I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Angry eyes' voice say softly,

"Okay…Do you need me to come out there with you?"

It was confusing, he is sweet, then he is an asshole or pushing me away. This was becoming some confusing game for me.

I quickly shook my head though, at that. Because really, I don't think finding out your former lover had kids, and those kids had kids, and you fall in love with one of those kids, is something that you can get over in, _like_, two seconds.

_So yeah_…Angry Eyes, coming outside with me to get air is the_ last thing_ that would make me calm right now.

"Nah, I'll be fine…I just need to go take a breather and go pick up Logan from school." I stated, not even waiting for a reply when, this time I got up and I quickly made my way out the room…_Well_, I ran out of the room, _but still_, it's kind of the same thing.

I just needed to get myself together, before I did something I would regret later.

* * *

><p>"James…Mr. Diamond….MR. JAMES DIAMOND!"<p>

My head snapped up off my desk and I looked straight at Mr. Knight, my eyes slightly blurred and I swear I was drooling…_Damn_. I must have fell asleep. _Again._

"Sorry, Sorry...What were you saying?" I apologized, genuinely, as I tried to stop my eyes from closing again.

I didn't get any sleep last night. _None at all_. My mind was _too_ full with what happened yesterday. _What I found out._ It made all these emotions flood through me, and because of that...I _couldn't_ sleep. Not even when I called Logan up, at two in the morning, and had him try to sing me to sleep. _And trust me_, if I wasn't as old as I am, that _would have_ been embarrassing for me...

I think it was embarrassing for Logan though, he was stuttering the whole time he sung to me. I did feel bad that I made him do that, now that I think about it I mean, the poor boy had to sing me to sleep _after all_. Which didn't work.

"Just make sure to pay attention, James. Be thankful this time is only a warning." Mr. Knight said loudly but strictly. Making sure the whole class could hear. It didn't embarrass me though. I went through this before, more then a hundred times, after a while it's _all too easy_ to brush it off.

"Yes, Sir." I called out, fake smiling innocently as I nodded. I was the best student in this class, _besides Logan of course_, so I knew I wouldn't get more then a warning. I may be tired, more like exhausted, but I knew better then to not listen to Mr. Knight. _Everyone did_. He was the strictest teacher in the school, I found out rather quickly too.

"What's got you down, pretty boy?" I heard Tara whisper from behind me, humor all laced in her voice. But this wasn't funny, nothing about today is. All I knew changed, and my mind was getting more screwed up as the days goes by, just by being here in this town.

"Nothing...Just tired I suppose, nothing to worry about, Tara." I stated, rather harshly. I didn't mean to be. I just was not having a good week. It seemed to get worse with everyday. I sometimes think it would've been better if I didn't come to this town at all.

"Okay, Okay. I get it, you don't want to talk. No need to be bitchy." Tara said, sounding kind of hurt. I didn't mean to..._Well_,_ not really_. I guess I am bitchy, but that is only because I haven't got any sleep, plus I was stressed over finding out about Alexander and his family I didn't even know about.

_So I had every right to be a bitch...I think._

I shrugged it off, for the moment and I started paying attention to what Mr. Knight was teaching. I did not want detention _again_.

I laid my head on my hand, leaning on my desk as I listened to what Mr. Knight said. Today's lesson is about the American Civil War, which happened when I would have been in my early sixties if I didn't become an Athanase. I took part in that war though, I was there till the end, fighting for what I thought was right. Even if my aunt and uncle disowned me for doing so.

_I made a lot of friends during that time, I lost a lot of friends. But in the end, it was worth the fight._

"So would any-Johnny?" Mr. Knight tried to say, till he saw Mr. Peter, the math teacher next door, rushed into the classroom.

"Kendall is fighting with Jack Mason outside! We can't get them to stop!" Mr. Peter exclaimed, making waving gestures towards the door, which was now wide open. Which also made this action easy.

I was quickly out of my seat and out the door before anyone could say anything. Even though I did hear Mr. Knight and Mr. Peter calling my name from the classroom after. But It wasn't my main priority right now though, Angry Eye was. _And his safety._

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate you! You, you asshole!" I heard Angry Eyes yell out, sounding <em>very, very<em> angry...But also like he was in pain,_ more like agony_. And that's what made me pick up the pace and I ran towards the doors to the back of the school, slamming them open once I was close enough.

And that is when I got a look at Angry Eyes, who looked to have his blood painted all over his body, on the ground. I then felt my blood boil to white hot heights. _No one hurts him. Not Angry Eyes._

"What the fuck is going on here." I hissed out, my teeth clenched so hard, that if they clenched even a little bit harder, they would probably all break apart. I staked over towards Jack, who was wearing a dark smirk on his face. He wasn't even hurt. The asshole was standing above Angry Eyes with _his_ blood on his own hands.

"Nothing of your business, Jamie." Jack stated, harshly but with a mocking undertone. It made me _even more_ angry, like I was going to go out of control. I don't think I have ever been this furious before. _It was like hot fury._

"It. Is. My. Fucking. Business. You. Little. Fucker." I hissed out each word _dangerously low_, as I took step after step towards him. I made sure I got so close that our faces weren't even a inch apart as I then said,

"Never, touch him again. Or I will find a way to kill you. And that is a hell bent promise." I spat out, and I swear that if I could look at myself in the mirror, my eyes were probably dark black from all the fury going through my body in such little time.

"I'm allowed to touch him Jamie, He's my boyfriend." Jack_ purred_ out the last words, that damn smirk still in place on his lips. He _didn't care_ that I was angry, he _didn't care_ his boyfriend was on the ground _bleeding_ because of him.

_And that made me do what I did next..._

I took a swing at his face, and as my fist connected _beautifully_ with his cheekbone, I lost all control of my actions at that moment. I started hitting him over and over again, as he did to me. And before I knew it, we were rolling around on the ground. Taking swings at each other, along with kicking each other wherever we could. It couldn't kill us..._But_, it could break our bones and cause us _a lot_ of pain.

Which is what I wanted for him. _To feel a lot of pain_, _so much_ pain he would wish he _could_ die. That is what I_ really_ wanted._ More then anything at the moment_. Because he hurt the person that now owned my heart...As silly and girly that may be, it was true.

With that in mind, I made sure to swing extra hard with my fist as I connected it with his mouth, hoping to knock out some of his teeth. He deserved at least that. Even though in my mind he deserved a lot more then that...

"Break it up! NOW!" I heard Mr. Knight yell at us, him and Mr. Peter finally made it to this little _"Show"_ we were having. But I didn't care what they said, I _needed_ to get this out of my system.

I went to take one last swing too, but I then felt someone yank me back, and pull me inside the school. I was being dragged to the principle's office, _I knew it_. I mean I was beating up a kid, Mr. Peter _sure wasn't_ going to go take me to the nurse and say _"Oh, poor James. You were such a hero."_..._Yeah, like that would happen_. I was seen beating up Jack, pounding his face with my fist. _It didn't look good for me._

I sighed, letting myself be dragged and I dreaded telling Logan...Telling him would be _way worse_ then telling my parents, if they were alive.

And at that moment, I thought of Angry Eyes...The reason I'm being dragged to the principle's office.

What if he was dying? What if Jack was controlling him...?

"I need to find him, now." I muttered quietly to myself and with that I took a deep breath, made a quick prayer for Logan not to kill me, and I kicked Mr. Peter _"Down there"_. When he fell to the ground in pain, I made a quick dash to where Angry Eyes was. I just hope I wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"Sir you can't go in there! Sir!" I heard a nurse say from behind me, but I ignored it, as I opened the door to Angry Eyes' room. Once I was in the room, I shut the door in their faces. I didn't run all the way here, t<em>he hospital that was ten miles from the school<em>, to be shut out.

If I was in my right mind right now though, I would've stopped and went home after finding out he was already taken to the hospital. Would've been telling myself I was an idiot over and over again. That what I was doing would only hurt me in the end, that I was almost two hundred years old and I should act like it.

_But then again_...I _wasn't_ in my right mind right now. I forgot all about Alexander's betrayal, and what blood was running through Angry Eyes' veins. Or that he pushed me away yesterday.

All that mattered was if Angry Eyes was_ okay_. I felt like I was going to tremble out of my own body, because of the _fear_ of losing him. The only reason I've kept my distance from him...

But it wasn't worth it anymore. I couldn't continue to live this life in fear. Even if Angry Eyes was Alexander's grandson. _I was in love with him._ Even though I didn't understand how, it hasn't been that long. But I was, I couldn't deny it anymore.

And that gave me the will to look forward at Angry eyes. Who was now sound asleep, with IV's all hooked up to him. It freaked me out a little at seeing all those wires hooked up to his body.

It freaked me out worse. at seeing his appearance. He was sickly pale, like ghost white pale, and his body had cuts and bruises all over it. Deep gashes, a busted lip and a black eye. _He looked like death in it's wake._

And it_ terrified_ me to no end. A rerun of Alexander's death ran through my mind. It gave me chills, and it made my heart tighten, at the memory. I didn't want that to happen_ twice_. _To another person I loved._

_I don't think I could handle it. At all._

I made my way to the chair next to his hospital bed, slowly and carefully. I was scared if I went too fast, he would be gone. _Forever_.

After a minute or so, I sat down in the seat. I then looked over at him, as I leaned over and brushed his golden hair out of his face gently. I lightly gazed my fingers down from his forehead, to his eyelids, then on to his cheek, and finally his lips.

They still were warm, as always and it made my heart relax. If he was warm, he was alive. It may not be a lot to run off of, but it was enough for hope.

_And that's all I really got now. Hope._

"Kendall...Please don't die..." I whispered out, softly but I knew it came out filled with desperation. I admit, I was desperate. _So very desperate._

I remembered what my nanny told me when a long time ago...

_"Love isn't real, Miss Martha said so." I stated, fixing my buttons on my jacket for the ball tonight. I wasn't too keen on going, not if I had to dance with Miss Betty. She was the prettiest girl in the town, but she also had her nose too high in the air, so high I thought she would get a nosebleed. _

_She was also mean to my good friend. Just because of his race, and it made my insides turn in disgust. We're all people, why treat someone different for what they look like on the outside?_

_"It is real, James. Your just too young to know what it really is...But, one day you will find it and it will be worth wild." She said, kneeling down in front of me and fixing the buttons herself. She really was like the mother I never had. _

_I smiled and I nodded, hoping that she was right about love._

She happened to be right. Love _was_ real, all I had to do was wait for it...Even if she didn't tell me it would hurt. It's a kind of pain that can't be cured or eased away. It's wonderful and filled with agony pain.

_But..It's real_. I got a good taste of it when I was with Alexander, and now I got an _even greater_ taste of it with Angry Eyes.

With that thought in mind, I slid my hand down to his and I then brought his hand up to my mouth. I pressed a single kiss to the cut knuckles. It was a soft, gently kiss. _One meant to show how I felt._

"Please..." I whispered softly, to _anyone_ that would listen. My eyes were closed and I held onto Angry Eyes hand as if it was a lifeline. It was though in my mind, because if I couldn't feel his pulse, and know it was still there or not, I would go crazy.

Who would think two weeks after coming to this town, I would fall in love and find out a secret about my past lover? _I sure didn't._ I just thought it would be like every other place I went to, I would meet some people, learn a few things and move onto the next city.

_Never did I think I would find this. Almost a hundred years after losing Alexander._

I then remembered a saying that has stuck with me all through time.

**_"The greatest things are the unexpected."_**

It was true, looking at Angry eyes now. _There was no doubt it was true._

**_...I just hope he lived for me to tell him how I felt._**

* * *

><p>"J-James...?" I heard someone whisper out, sounding <em>very<em> raspy and weak. In my groggy daze, I had no idea who it was. I must of finally fell asleep after going a whole day without sleep. _It felt good._

I blinked the sleep from my eyes, yawning softly as my mind cleared up and I reopened my eyes to see Angry eyes looking over at me. His face showed the expression of genuine confusion. Like he didn't understand why I was here.

I didn't really understand why I was either. I mean I knew I was worried about Angry Eyes...But I went to the extremes to get here. I wasn't in my right mind when I thought up all that stuff earlier or when I did all those things to get to him.

_All for those eyes though._ Those green eyes that were the soul of the boy I was falling dangerously for.

"Hey...How ya feeling?" I questioned him, pushing that stuff to the back of my mind till later, as I sent a tender smile his way. I wanted to start this relationship, I wanted to try again at love. I just hope he did too.

"Mm'kay. My chest hurts like hell though." Angry Eyes stated, his voice still so weak. He looked a little better, but not by much. He was still pale, just not as much as before. I was shocked to find out that I still had his hand in mine...He didn't remove his from mine..._That made me curious_.

I thought he pushed me away because he wanted to be with that asshole? _Maybe_ the fight changed something in him...

"That's understandable, you were beat up pretty bad." I whispered, rubbing the knuckle of his hand with my thumb gently. I was now looking down as his knuckle and not his face. I would lose all control if I looked into those eyes when I would hear his reply to what I said.

"...Y-Yeah...C-Can we not talk about that, please?" He whispered it out like a broken child, and it squeezed my heart painfully. This boy was making me a softy, making me experience emotions and feelings that I _never wanted_ to feel _again_.

I_ really was_ a fool for him. And all it took was two weeks for that to happen. I'm such a sucker for those damn eyes...

"Sure..Anything you want. Sorry." I apologized gently, not even thinking when I brought his knuckle up to my lips, pressing another soft kiss to them. It wasn't till I heard Angry Eyes gasp sharply that I realized what I was doing.

I quickly let go of his hand, _as if it was on fire,_ and I went to apologize again when my phone went off. I didn't think twice when I pulled it out of my pocket to answer it. _Boy did I wish I did though..._

_"What the hell were you thinking James! Assaulting a teacher! Beating up a kid! And then skipping school! Do you KNOW how much trouble you will be in?"_ Logan screamed into the phone, hurting my ears. I winced, pulling the phone quickly away from my now damaged ears as I told him,

_"It was for a good reason..."_ _Yeah_, it wasn't much of a excuse for what I did. But it was true,_ sorta_. I did it to protect Angry Eyes. _Okay, the running away from school wasn't to_. But I _needed_ to know if he was okay, and that Jack left him _alone._

_"HOW CAN THERE BE A GOOD REASON FOR THAT?"_ He continued to scream into the phone. I have _never_ seen Logan this mad before, not in the two weeks I've known him...I didn't think he was capable of being _this _angry. It was a new side to him..._But then again_, this is _school_ we are talking about. And school is _very, very_ important to Logie.

_"...He was hurting Kendall..."_ I mumbled quietly into the phone, hoping that Angry Eyes _couldn't_ hear me. Even though the odds of that were_ little_, he was staring straight at me, his full attention was on me _and me alone_. So it was kinda hard to hope that something wouldn't be heard, when your best friend was screaming in the phone...

_"SO?...James, that was stupid. So very stupid. You should've left it alone, and let the teachers take care of it...I know you love him and all that but, that was stupid."_ Logan stated, sounding like_ a_ _very_ angry parent. He also said it very loudly, _so...Yeah_,_ Angry Eyes heard._

I could tell by the way his cheeks turned bright pink, and his eyes grew in size. He heard every word. And I would have to find some way to explain it to him...

This is _one moment_ I wished Logan would've shut up. I cared _so_ much about him, but I didn't want to have to deal with this _right now_. Why can't life be simple? Or normal?

_"I know, I know. You can lecture me later, but I really got to go. Bye Logie!"_ I told him, ending the call before he could say anything else that might ruin things more. _Like that was possible now..._

I couldn't even look at Angry Eyes after that. Which is why I got up and ran out of the room. I didn't even want to see the rejection in his eyes. I don't think I could handle it either...

* * *

><p><em>"Rescue me,<em>  
><em>In the middle of the ocean,<em>  
><em>Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,<em>  
><em>Some say its easier to give up on it,<em>  
><em>I say it's time to rescue me.<em>

_Lost and lonely people staring back,_  
><em>Afraid to try,<em>  
><em>Some of them heal, same as you and I,<em>  
><em>The difference is all wrong but not behind,<em>  
><em>So I need you now" <em>

I sung, as the wind blew my hair across my face as I was leaning against the cold tile wall of the outside of the hospital. My eyes were closed and it was freezing cold. But I couldn't bring myself to leave this spot. It was peaceful and quiet, which is weird because it was now almost midnight. Two hours after I ran out...

Aren't hospitals really busy during the night? I thought so...Even though it has been a long since I've been to one. This would be the first time in fifty years...

A lot has changed in them, of course. It was amazing at how much can change in that little time. But that's the world, it's always changing. Nothing is the same for too long.

Speaking of that...It was true for me now too. Everything was different now. And that is why I'm sulking outside the hospital. Because I was too scared to confront Angry Eyes.

_Me_, the guy that has seen the scariest things _in history_ live and_ personal_. Is scared of what a young boy would say. Pathetic, isn't it? I could see my brother laughing right now if he were alive.

Which made me feel even more pathetic, _if possible._ Which right now, I didn't think it was. _Not at all_. But at least something good came out of it, it gave me the courage to stand up, and make my way back to Angry Eyes' room. To face either rejection or..._To start something that might be amazing._

_I won't know for sure till I go see him._

"...Well, here goes nothing." I muttered out loud to myself, and I started making my way back into the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Sir, wait! There can't be more then one person in there at a time!" A male nurse called out as I walked right up to the closed door, I completely ignored him,<em> again<em>, as I turned the knob and opened then door. I didn't understand what he meant about the more then one person at a time thing, was there someone else here?

I got my answer when I saw who was in the room..._Jack_. Asshole, flirty, cocky and stupid _Jack_. It would have pissed me off that he had the _nerve_ to come here after what happened today.

_And it really would've,_

If he wasn't making out with Angry Eyes. I knew it wasn't lust filled, because of the pace and the looks on their faces..._It was love._ _Jack wasn't controlling this. It's what they both wanted._

_And that completely shattered me. For the first time in a long time..._

And, as I turned around to run back outside of the hospital, and have Logan come pick me up. I heard Angry Eyes exclaim loudly, pulling away from Jack.

"James! Th-" Or at least he tried to, and I would've let him explain this too...If I wasn't acting like an all-over-the-place teenager with a broken heart right now. _Which I was, of course._

And that is why I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me as I used my free hand to pull my phone out of my pocket.

* * *

><p>"Logan, come get me. Please, like now. I'm at the hospital." I pleaded to him, as I pulled the phone to my ear when he answered. I was almost to the parking lot, and it was now raining a storm. I was getting soaking wet. But in all honesty, I didn't give a care. I felt like a damn fool for thinking that I could make things work with a hormonal teenage boy, that was Clara's grandchild. Any kid <em>with her blood<em> had to have some kind of _twisted_ evil in them.

Even though my heart didn't believe Angry Eyes did..._But_, I'm not listening to my heart. It got me in this messed up, confusing situation. _While my head was the wise one here._

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?" Logan questioned me frantically, voice now thick with concern and worry. And it would've made me feel better any other time, but not today. It only seemed to make me feel _worse if anything._

"I'll tell you when you get here." I told him, sternly but my voice was thick also. I knew it was because of tears wanting to fall, even though I was forcing them back. I _was not_ going to cry over something _like this_. Not when Angry Eyes wasn't even shedding _one_ tear himself.

"Okay. I'm on my way, hang on." Logan promised, and with that, I ended the call. There wasn't anything left to say. And to tell the truth, I didn't really feel like talking anymore.

Why did this feel like Clara's and Alexander's engagement announcement all over again? All the feelings were the same. The same thing happened too, but in a different way. But one thing that wasn't going to happen again is becoming a dirty secret. _I wouldn't do it, not again._

**_It's me or Jack this time._**

**_Not both._**

**_I just got to figure out what's going around in Jack's mind._**

**_After that..._**

**_The games will begin._**

**_Not for love, or Angry Eyes' heart._**

**_But to get my revenge. I wasn't going to be made a fool by him._**

"Let the best Athanase win." I muttered out loud, as I put my broken feelings aside and I started plotting my revenge.

**_It was going to be sweet._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! I hope your night is going well!<em>**

**_I'm sorry if this chapter is...meh. I'm sick with a cold, and I have to go work outside in the rain tomorrow...Soo..Yeah :) I don't think it's going to help much lol._**

**_So thank you to: kent, LogansWifeyy, Sum1cooler, Hikari no Kasai, Randomness-Is-My-Specialty, Rhett9, kendallsgirl12, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Queen Jean-Grey, BTRLuver143, BTR Lover122, BloodKatana, DancingQueen121 and vampireprincessn1 for the faves, alerts, and reviews! They mean the world to me, you guys are the best! _**

**_I hope you liked this chapter also._**

**_Also a special thanks to: Kent, for reminding me I need a name for the immortals :) I hope you like the name Athanase, it's Greek for immortal. _**

**_And...Another special thanks to: Rhett9, one of my best friends and an amazing writer. I couldn't be doing this without his support, along with all of yours. His story "The Prince and The Pauper." is so amazing, it's like mind blowing. So go check it out if you already haven't :)_**

**_Goodnight! Bye :)_**


	6. Pouring Salt Into An Open Wound

My plan took a little longer in planning then I expected..._Well, a lot longer_. _Like_...Three months longer. Even through all that, following Jack's every move and trying to get inside his head. I still didn't learn much.

And in those three,_ long_, months. I haven't talked to Angry Eyes. _Not at all._

_And well_...It was _killing_ me. I don't know which was worse though, that he didn't like me or that he doesn't _even care_ we haven't talked. But one thing was for sure, it was making me become depressed. The only people I ever talk to now are Tara, Joseph and Logan. I won't go anywhere either, I come straight home after school, _well_, after I follow Jack I mean.

I'm also getting really skinny too, because I don't eat much anymore. It was scaring Logan, and to make his nagging parent side happy, I would eat a little in front of him to show that I have been eating. Not much,_ but hey_, it's better then not eating at all.

At least in my case it was. If I didn't have Logan nagging me all the time, I would still be a heartbroken mess.

I was still heartbroken, don't get me wrong, it still hurts like hell when I see Angry Eyes and Jack the ass together, but I wasn't as bad as before...I was _really bad_ the first month.

_"J-James what are you doing?" I heard Logan exclaim loudly, as I continued to drunkenly ravish his neck in sloppy kisses. I wanted to forget. And Logan was the one I wanted to forget everything with. Even if he is inexperienced._

_"Shhhut up Logie. It will feeeel good soon." I slurred out between the kisses I placing on his neck, up it, and to his jawline, as I continued to thrush my hips into his. I wasn't in my right mind, hell, I haven't been in my right mind in a while. This heartbreak hurt worse then what happened with Alexander. And that was saying something all on it's own. Because that hurt, and scarred me for forever._

_"J-James...No! Your drunk!" He yelled at me, trying to push me away. But I wasn't having it, I wanted to forget the pain for one damn day. Was that too much to ask for? It wasn't for me. But I guess it was for him..._

_"Sooo?" I mumbled out, finally looking up at him with gazed over eyes. I was smashed. I haven't been this drunk in a long, long time._

_"SO? James, we're friends. This w-would ruin everything...For me and you." He may of stuttered over a few words, and his face may of been bright red, but I could tell he was telling the truth from the determination shining in his eyes. I may be drunk, as drunk as one person could get, but I was two hundred years old, I knew better then to do something that would ruin my friendship with Logan. _

_So I pulled away, mumbling a quiet "Sorry", and I made my way back to the bed Logan had beside his. I knew the guilt would eat me in the morning._

I still feel the guilt wash over me every time I think about it. I _almost_ raped Logan, the one I love like a brother and a best friend. I'm surprised he forgave me for that. I know I was drunk, but that was no excuse to..._Go that far_. I swore off drinking after that. _Forever._

But I didn't have much more time to dwell on it, because I then heard Logan call out to me from the pool in his backyard. _Thank god it was heated_. Because it would be no fun to use during this time of year.

"James! Come here!"

"I'm coming!" I called back, wasting no time as I made my way from where I currently was, which was the Mitchell's huge library, down the stairs to the living room, where I made my way to the backyard. Once I was outside, I looked out, to see Logan standing next to someone that made my heart drop in my stomach.

_Angry Eyes._

Did I mention my eyes double in size? Or that I felt like my heart was trying to beat it's way out of my chest? _Because it did happen._ And it made me feel like a girl. _A fool of a girl._ And I _wasn't_ going to be Angry Eyes' fool anymore.

So I did what I, as the sole Diamond heir, was taught to do in these kind of situations...Be confident, and act happily. It's the only way I know. Besides drinking, _but_, we all saw how that turned out to be. So that option was _out._

I took a deep, resuming breath, as I made my way down to them. It seemed like every step I took, my heart would beat that much harder. I guess this is what people meant when they said break-ups were nerve shattering. Maybe this is why they try to avoid each other after..._Huh_. I guess I don't know everything. _Who would think?_

Once I did get to where they were, I felt like my heart was going insane. It was beating so fast that I could feel it all through out my body. But, I did my best to control how I looked and acted on the outside. That's all that matters right now.

"Hey Knight." I stated, nodding my head in his direction in a nonchalantly manner. It was weird to say his last name, when all I ever called him by was Angry Eyes or Kendall. But, I guess this is the only way to get over him.

Even though my heart still says it needs him. But forget my heart, I haven't listened to it in almost two hundred years, and when I finally do start listening to it...It makes my life a living nightmare. So it wasn't the most reliable thing to trust with my life.

"...Hey James." Angry Eyes mumbled out, looking down at the ground all of a sudden. _This shocked me_...He never acted like this. Not that I know him well, but in the two and half weeks I did, he always acted so confident. Now he looked like a scared little kitten. Which, _damn_, my heart squeezed it's self at. As if it was saying _"He still likes you!"_. But, I brushed it off as nothing.

"Well...I'm going to go swimming...So, have fun!" Logan stated his leave, which I sent a glare his way, as he walked towards the pool, and I thought of ways to get back at him. Friends were suppose to have each others back! Not leave them for death. Teens now days and no loyalty!

"So..." Angry Eyes drew out, making me snap out of my thoughts of revenge. I always been a revengeful type of person, _mostly playful_, but with Jack, I was _far_ from playful. I wanted cold revenge. And that hasn't changed one bit since that night, since I saw him with Jack. _I was going to make Jack pay._

"Yeah?" I snapped, accidentally. I wanted to stay calm, _but_, I guess my broken heart was being stubborn. _As always._

"I just wanted to talk to you...We haven't talked in a long time..." He whispered out, looking up at me through his thick eyelashes. _And I swear_, I almost leaned in to press a passionate kiss on his soft pump lips..._But I did mean almost._ I wasn't going to fall for his eyes again. _Not this time._

"You could've came and talked to me anytime you liked, but you didn't...So.." I told him, somewhat asshole-ish. _Actually_, a lot asshole-ish. But admitting that isn't something I would like to do right now.

"You didn't come talk to me either!" Angry Eyes accused me, quite loudly I might add. I could see hurt deep within those green eyes, and I knew he was also angry by the way he was trembling. But he had no right, as immature as that sounds, _he didn't._ He decided to play with my already delicate feelings, and smash them to numbing pieces.

"Um, that might be because you decided to suck face with that ass right in front of me! Even after I risked my butt to save _you_ from _HIM_!" I yelled at him, throwing all my _"Diamond lessons"_ out the window. I was letting all my pent up feelings out, forgetting my age or how I should be acting._ I just..Let myself do what I felt like I needed to._

"_YOU_ have_ NO_ right to say anything about_ HIM_! You _don't_ even know _him_!" Angry Eyes yelled back at me, his fist now in the air in an angry gesture.

And before we knew it, we were full blown screaming at each other. In each other's faces, so close that if we moved just one inch, our lips would be touching. Not that I was paying attention. I was too furious, _and yes_, I do mean furious, about everything Angry Eyes was saying.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! ONLY CARING ABOUT YOURSELF!" Angry Eyes screamed at me, pushing my chest with his fist. His face was bright red, like a firetruck, and I swear his ears had steam coming out of them..._But_, there was also tears running down his face.

"ME?...GOD! YOU ACT JUST LIKE YOUR GREAT-GRANDMOTHER! AN EVIL BITCH!" I screamed out, blurting out something I shouldn't have. Once I realized what I said, my skin lost all color, and my eyes tripled in size. _I must have looked like a blow-fish._

_**"I didn't just say that...Oh fuck..."**_ I chanted over and over again in my head. It was like a rerun in my head going at an amazingly fast pace. This was the first slip up I have ever had. In all my immortal life, I have not slipped up once. _But now, I did_. And I couldn't understand _why._

"...My great-grandmother?...What are you talking about? How do you know my great-grandma?" Angry Eyes questioned me, his face held no anger in it now, just genuine confusion._ And_, I hope with _all fiber of my being_, that he _doesn't_ figure out that what I said meant more then he thinks.

_I needed a lie, a quick, believable lie. Fast._

_But_...There wasn't one. _Not for that_. How could you make up one for something like that?

"Um...I...You know..." I stumbled out my words, trying to figure out what the hell I should say. I couldn't just say _"Hey I had an affair with your great-grandfather and guess what? I'm a two-hundred year old man!"_. _Yeah_, like that would pan out. I could see him and Logan dragging me off to a mental hospital for the mentally insane.

"What? How would you know how she acted?" Angry Eyes questioned me again, this time he more like demanded me to tell him. I could see it in his eyes that it was a demand that he wouldn't let me back away from. He also took his fist that he was pushing me with earlier, and held onto the front of my belt. _On my jeans_, right next to _my little friend_. So that only complicated matters _a whole lot more_.

"Tara told me the stories from your grandma. She said she was a real bitch." I lied, rather quickly I proudly add. Even though most of the time I hate lying..._This time_, _I had to_. I couldn't risk Angry Eyes finding out what I am. I don't think this story would have a twilight ending either.

"Whatever. I came here to-" He tried to say, _more like smart off_, but I cut him off with,

"Nothing. I don't care anymore Knight. You messed with my head enough and to think that I was starting to really like you...But, like you said, whatever, it's done and over with. So go back to your abusive boyfriend Jack-the-ass!" I yelled the last part, _this time_...I felt a _single_ tear run down my face. I really did like Angry Eyes, he made me feel something I haven't felt in a long, long time. And even though I didn't like it at times, I was _addicted_ to that feeling.

_But, now...It was over with._ Angry Eyes picked the person he loved, and I would have to live with it-_Like I had choice_-and move on...Just like I had to do when Alexander died. It would be a scarring task, _but I hope...It will happen._

"James..." He whispered out to me, and it sounded like he was protesting, _but_, as fast as that hope came, it was gone. And so was Angry eyes, because he took one last glance at me, and turned right around and left. Without a single word.

_And that snapped the last piece of me I had left._

_He was gone._

* * *

><p>"James, you really have get over this. It's not good for your health." Logan told me, pushing a apple my way from the other side of the counter. We we're in his kitchen.<p>

But, I pushed back the apple to him as I told him, leaning back on the bar stool,

"I will. I'm not James Diamond for nothing." I cracked a fake smile, which after a while, he figured out that I was faking it. Which is why he gave me the look that said _"Stop shutting me out, James."_. He knew that ever since Angry Eyes came over, all the progress I made, _went washing away_. I was back to square one. _Again._

"James...I know he meant something to you...But you can't stay hung up on it forever." Logan stated, jumping up on the counter, _which he never does by the way_, and scooted over to where I was sitting. He was looking me straight in the eyes as he then said,

"You know Carlos? The jerky dude? Well, he is coming over here later and I heard he has a big crush on you."

_Carlos_...The brown everything Carlos? He was hot, _per say_, but not like Ang-No. He is just what I need, a little fun. I haven't had a fling-I think that is what they call it-with anyone since the war. _Plus_, I could find more things out about Jack-The-Ass.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet him...But, where are you going to be?" I questioned him, curious of where he would be._ I mean_, not that I don't want him around when Carlos is,_ it's just_...Getting things out of him might be a _little tougher_ with Logan around.

"I-I'm going t-to be studying with J-Joseph." He stuttered out, his cheeks now turning a light pink. _And all those signs meant one thing..._

"Do you like Joseph?" I questioned him, smirking. I could tell by the way his cheeks got even pinker when I said that. _He did, he definitely._ He liked Joseph!

"N-NO! I mean no, w-we're j-just friends." He stuttered over his words, looking down, and he was blushing even harder then before. _It was cute_, but I was going to give Joseph a big talk on if he hurts Logan, I will make sure his body isn't found.

"It's okay Logie, if you like him. Have fun, okay?" I told him, winking teasingly. I then couldn't help but chuckle when his blush got ten times worse. Boy, he got's it bad.

_Well, I hope we both have fun tonight...Even though for me, I couldn't get Angry Eyes out of my head._

* * *

><p>"So when my mom came in, she caught me in a compromising position by myself, and I had to tell her the truth about me being gay." Carlos finished his story, laughing a bit at the embarrassing parts. He was quite the charmer, I'll give him that. And he is very good looking.<p>

_But he isn't Angry Eyes._

"That must have been horrible!" I exclaimed, leaning closer to him on his side of the couch. We have been talking since he got here an hour ago. I spent the rest of the day after finding out Carlos was coming over, to get myself..._Well, ready._ I pulled out all the stops and I made sure I looked great. And once I sent Logie on his little date.

_I was ready for the night to begin...But, sadly, it hasn't...Yet._

"I-It was..." He stuttered out, as I got even closer. I know I was acting like a whore, but I really needed to find release for this pain. _If I didn't_...I was _scared_ of the outcome. Plus, I know Carlos was known for being a sleep with them and leave kind of person. So I shouldn't feel guilty...Even though I do. _But_, I'll think about it later.

"So Carrrlos...I heard you are an amazing lover, am I wrong?" I purred out, crawling onto his lap as I then snaked my arms around his neck. Pulling him for a lusty kiss. I could feel the moan he made between our lips, by the vibrations. And I would be lying if that didn't turn me on.

"N-_ah_-o." He moaned out, placing his hands on my hips tightly. Which made me moan. I always was sensitive when I was touched there. It was my weak spot. It turned me on in a weird kinky way.

"Good. Because I need a night I will never forget." I continued to purr seductively, as I began to thrust our hips together, then apart. I went at a slow pace at first, just to tease him. But when his breath hitched, I decided that was enough and I went as fast as I wanted. Which was pretty fast, because I really wanted this damn guilt to go away.

_Why did Angry Eyes have to come back into my life?_

"Because James. I thought it would be best." I heard someone call out..._A voice I knew quite well._

One that made me fall right off Carlos' lap in shock, more like disbelief. _It couldn't be...It's just not possible..._

"James? Are you okay?" I heard Carlos' concerned voice from above me, but it was faded. I was too in shock of what I heard. Was I going insane? Or was it just my head going into overdrive?

I looked around for a minute, waiting to see if I would hear that voice again. But after five minutes, and Carlos' constant worries. _I realized I must of been off my wagon._

But even though, it still scared the living hell out of me. _Badly._

So much I ended mine and Carlos' night earlier then I thought.

**_I just couldn't shake what I heard..._**

**_Or more like who I heard..._**

**_Could it have really been him?_**

"Well, my life is officially getting worse and crazier with every day." I mumbled as I watched Carlos leave in his car.

**_Oh...If only I knew how crazy it would get._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi everyone! I hope you have a great day today!<em>**

**_I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, I have a reason though. _**

**_I want to say thank you to: Hikari no Kasai, Rhett9, TheKellieee, seddielover1311, Sum1cooler, LogansWifeyy, mandy124, kendallsgirl12, SWACGleekFreak, Pinkranger888, AnCi31, MerielTLA, annabellex2 and AwkwardHearts for the faves, alerts and Reviews! The mean so much, you guys are so amazing!_**

**_I love that you guys like this story, and continue to read it. It mean the world to me. I know you are all awesome!_**

**_Special thanks to: Sum1cooler, for helping with something that will happen to James in a few chapters, he is amazing and I love him to death. He is the best fanfic friend I could ask for!_**

**_Also a special thanks to: Hikari no Kasai, he keeps me excited about writing and is always there to catch me when I fall. I couldn't ask for a better friend. _**

**_So, also, it will probably be a while till I write another chapter. My family got some very serious and numbing news today, so I will be with my family during this time. I'm sorry to the people I edit for, or talk to, or review for. But for the next few weeks I will be off this site, and away from my email to be with them during this rough time. _**

**_Thank you._**

**_Bye :)_**


	7. Can Never Leave The Past Behind You

"I'm worried about him...He hasn't said a word since Carlos came over the other day." I heard Logan say to Tara. I was doing the undignified... _Eavesdropping. I know_, it was horrible to stoop_ this low_, but I couldn't help it. I went to get something to drink from the kitchen, and I heard this conversion going on. _And I couldn't help_ but listen to what they were saying, from the top of the stairs of course.

It was true though, I haven't said a word to anyone since that night. It wasn't because of Carlos though, it was more because of what happened while we were about to have some fun..._That voice._ _It was so clear...It sounded so real._ _But_, it can't be. It was nearly_ impossible_...But, people thought living forever was impossible too.

_But this...It couldn't be true._ It was just_ too_ far fetched. I think I was too mentally fried then also, which must have made me think I heard that. _Or maybe it was the guilt...Or the heartbreak._ I didn't know which for sure, but I knew it had to be one of them.

**_Because actually hearing that voice was impossible._**

"Did Carlos do something to him? You how big of a whore he is..." I heard Tara say back to Logan, her tone calm as can be. But I could tell that she was angry...Probably thinking Carlos tried to rape me. _If only_ they knew what really happened...

"I've h-heard...But, James is tough...He would've surely pushed him away if he tried that." I heard Logan stutter out, and it made a slight smile make it's way on my lips. I knew Logan had a hard time with sexual things. He was a private person. A very private person. _And also...He was innocent_. _Pure, and innocent._ I found that out after, _um_, that night I almost robbed his cradle. _Sorta._

He told the next day he was a virgin and _that_ was his first sexual experience. It made me feel even guilty about it. I mean, it wasn't even with the person he was in love with. Even though we didn't have sex, _I still took something from him that should've been with the person he was in love with._

**_Not with your drunken best friend._**

I snapped out of that guilty daze, when I heard them start to talk _again_. I made sure I was leaning forward, so I could hear more clearly.

"That's true...So what happened?" Tara questioned him, even though it sounded like she was more wondering out loud. _They would never know though._ Because telling them, would be admitting I'm either crazy or I'm a Athanase. Either would probably land me as crazy. So I think it's best if I said nothing.

"I don't know...Like I said, he isn't in much of a talking mood." That is when it got boring for me. _Not that Logan made me bored, it's just, I didn't really want to re-live that day._ It was horrible _the first time_. No need for another memory of it. Between the fight with Angry Eyes, not getting rid of the pain, to hearing _that voice_ while I was with Carlos. It was just an off day, _no_, month. _This whole month has been crazy._

With that in mind, I was thankful school was out for the week. The reason school was out all week, is because of a fire one of the idiot rebel kids started in one of the school's lab. So, for the week, they were working on smoke damage.

Logan wasn't too happy about having a week without homework though...He went into a frantically panic. It took Kelly three hours to calm him down. I felt guilty for not helping, _but_, I really didn't want to talk. I guess you could say I was in a depressed mood. _Even though it was more like I was stuck in my thoughts._

But I was getting closer to finding out about Jack. I've researched his past, and I've been learning more about Athanases and our powers, _well_, other Athanases powers._ I didn't have one sadly_. But, anyway, with the books my father left me long ago, I've learned a lot. _Plus_, with the new ones, and the internet, I was learning even more. Even if I didn't know if all of it was true. _But, hey, it could be helpful..._

I learned that I could block his power, it would take some time, but I would be able to_ resist_ his luring lust power. So that would help with being made a fool thing...

An idea popped in my mind at that moment, and I couldn't help but smile at it. It sounded like an amazing idea right now...And I did have all week off. So that wouldn't be a problem.

"Shouldn't waste any time then." I thought, as I got up off the step of the stairs and I made my way to the room I've been living in, Logan's guest room. _Well, one of them_. They had_ hundreds_ of them. It helped though, because I didn't really want to buy a house right now. Not till I was sure I was staying in this town. Even though I'm pretty sure I'm going to be here a long time. _It was a gut feeling._

**_But that doesn't mean I can't get out of here sometimes..._**

**_Like now._**

* * *

><p>"You are going where?" Logan exclaimed, his eyes wide as can be. Once I decided what I was going to do for the week, and once Tara left.<em> I was in a better mood<em>, and I decided to tell Logan my plan..._Which_, is why we are here. In his room, and he was soaking wet with water. The water he was just about to drink I might add.

**_I think you get how this happened..._**

"I'm going to Greece." I stated again. _I was going to go home, my birth place._ I haven't been there since my family died...And I really wanted to go. I wanted to see all that changed, and all that was the same. Even I know that might be a long stretch...It has been almost one-hundred and fifty years since then. _I don't think it will be the same._

_**But that doesn't mean I don't want to go.**_

"Why? Not that Greece isn't a great place, but why there?" Logan questioned me, taking off his wet shirt in the process. And for some reason, I didn't feel the slightly attracted to him. _I mean, I love him, as a brother._ But, I didn't feel romantically attracted to him. Which I was glad for, _because I didn't need any more craziness in my life._ _Not at all._

"It has a special meaning to me. That's all I'm going to say, I'm leaving tonight." I stated, smiling softly. And then.._.A thought came to me. It would be lonely and depressing if I went alone...So..._

"Hey, Logie? What if you come along with me?" I asked him, now smiling brightly. It would be good for the both of us, for me, to get away from Angry Eyes, and Logie, to get away from focusing on school. _It would be perfect._

And maybe I can show him some of my history..._Without him really knowing it was my history._ It would make me feel better, and it might bring us closer. _Plus_, Logan _wouldn't give up_ a chance to learn something. _He is always learning._

"R-Really?...You want me to go? W-With you?" Logan stuttered out, looking as shocked as can be. But he also looked happy._ Really happy._ I know I'm his first friend since what happened with Carlos...Those two have worked a lot of things out though, _which I'm happy for_. Since Mr. Knight put those two as project partners two months ago, for the rest of the school year, they have been becoming friends again. Which is why Carlos came over in the first place. _Because Logan invited him._

_But, anyway_, I know it was still a shock to him that I wanted to spend so much time with him. Everyone thinks he's a nerd, but not many people _want to get to know_ the rest of him. _The him that I love._

"Yeah, I want you to go. It'll be fun with you there!" I exclaimed, excitedly. That shocked me a little though, I haven't been excited at all since I first came here. But, I guess going away would help with it.

"...Okay, then. I'll go!" Logan exclaimed, sounding now excited. He looked like a child that just got their favorite toy. _It was cute._ I wish I had a camera right now. _It was that cute._

"Come on, we don't have all day. Let's get packing!" Logan called out to me, as he made his way over to his closet. It snapped me out of my daze, and I nodded. I started making my way to the guest room, when I heard Logan start to sing. My eyes widen at how good he was.._.I mean, he sung to me once_. But it was all stuttery and out of tune.

**_This time, it was clear, and so in tune._**

_"I have no fear of the crash of the tumbling markets_  
><em>Why bother saving with holes in my pockets?<em>  
><em>There's too many numbers that don't mean a thing<em>  
><em>We should carve our initials into the machine<em>  
><em>Cause it's all a relic someday<em>  
><em>We can all look back and wonder<em>  
><em>What money paid for"<em>

The song made me more excited for this trip. It would a memory that will last both our lifetimes. Plus, getting away from all the drama here will be amazing.

**_And that voice that is still lingering on my mind._**

"Well, that's going to be on the back of my mind...For now." I thought out loud, and with that, I _finally_ made my way back to the guest room to pack for our trip.

**_It was going to be memory worthy..._**

* * *

><p>"That should be it. We're good to go." Logan told me as he put his laptop case in the back of my car. We decided it was best if it was my car I brought with us, <em>well<em>, _I decided it_. _He just went along with it._ I'm leaving it with Joseph though, once we get to the airport.

Logan got all girly giddy at that. _But, I can't blame him._ I mean, when you fall for someone. It makes you an idiot in love..._I should know...Angry Eyes made me his fool._

**_A big damn fool. And I'm still his damn fool. Those eyes stole my heart, and my mind._**

I just hope that Joseph doesn't do the same thing. I would be having a long _"Talk_" with him.

"Yep. We're going to have a great time!" I exclaimed, putting my bitter feelings for Angry Eyes behind me, and I went to get in my car...

When I saw something in the corner of my eyes that made my eyes widen. Hugely._ I couldn't believe it...But, I finally found something that would help me get my revenge._

_There_, across the street, was none other then, Jack Mason and that Taichi boy. _Lip-locking_. It pissed me off too, somewhere deep in my core, it pissed me off that he had _the nerve_ to cheat on Angry Eyes. _When there was someone that could love him so much better then him._

**_But, that was going to have to wait. Sadly._**

"Come on Jamie! Our plane leaves in an hour!" I heard Logan call out to me, now from the other side of the car. Which snapped me out of my daze again. I've been doing that a lot lately, _thinking way too much._ _Too much craziness._

_Too bad I couldn't deal with this right now. But, I guess it would have to wait. I got a trip to take. It's not like Jack is going to change over a week time._

"Coming!" I called back to him, making my way to the driver's side, and opening the door. Not without taking one last look at Jack though first._ I was going to win this game. I was now one step closer to doing so._

_**Just not this week. And I surprising okay with that. I was going home after all.**_

With that in mind, I hurried as I got in the car, slamming the door in the process. Once I turned the car on, I turned the radio up till it was to max. Which I could tell Logan wasn't too fond of. I thought this was what teens did? They liked noise. But, I should've known Logie wasn't the same. He never was with anything he did.

_**But I loved him for that, because I was the same. We're different in our own ways.**_

"I'm coming home..." I whispered to myself, smiling my first real genuine smile since I came here. As I said this, I put the car in drive and I drove off..._Well, not before I burned out in front of Jack and Taichi._ I had nothing against the Taichi kid, it was Jack I had a problem with._ So it felt good to burn him somewhat._

Even though Logan looked like a ghost as I did that. He also looked like he was going to get sick...Which would've been a bad thing. _A really bad thing._

So I stopped, for the sake of Logan, and I made my way to the airport.

**_And for some reason...My heart felt heavy as I did. It was like I was forgetting something._**

**_Like my heart._**

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Logan awed, looking through the window of the plane. We got on this plane two hours ago, after a quick drive to the airport, and going all through security, <em>which took forever.<em> I've traveled before, _but really? Why was it so damn long?_

But, anyway, it's already been two hours in, _and I was bored_. I didn't like flying after the first hour. There was nothing to do. And I do mean bored, I don't think I've been this bored in a while. Even my mind went blank after a while.

But not Logie, he was taking his time and _was awed by everything_. You would think he _has never_ been on a plane. He had to been on one before, _I mean_, his parents are_ filthy rich_. So were mine, and my mother made sure we always went somewhere. _High society. That sort of thing._

I figured his parents, being high up there too, would do the same thing. I guess I was wrong. _It's like he's never been out of our little town in Minnesota. It got me curious._

"Hey, Logan? You've never been on a plane before, have you?" I questioned him, _well, more like stated_. But that's because my gut feeling felt right. _All the signs pointed to that too._

**_Plus, his face now, which was now bright red, told me everything I needed to know._**

"N-No...My parents never took me on trips..." He stumbled out, looking down in what I could only describe as shame. _It made my heart shatter apart._ I knew he was lonely, _but not that lonely._ Did his parents not see what an amazing boy they had? Or what they were doing to him?

"Hey, it's okay. I'm glad I'm the one to take you on your first trip. It's be more memorable." I consoled him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. It was true though,_ I was honored_ to take him on his first trip. I already knew this trip would be memorable, I was going home for the first time in a long, long time, but this just makes it more memorable. _For the both of us._

"I guess you're right..." He mumbled out, his cheeks still red, as he looked back out the window. _But, this time_, _thankfully_, he had a bright smile on his face. Which was what I was aiming for. I wanted him to be happy for this trip. _We both needed to get away..._

* * *

><p>But, speak of the devil, my phone vibrated as we we're getting on another plane. A few hours later. I really wish I had put no stops on the tickets. <em>But, oh well.<em>

Once we were in our seats, I looked to see who it was.

It was from, none other then, Angry Eyes. And everything I was just thinking about flew out the window.

I know, I shouldn't have my phone on, but, I saw some other people with theirs on, Plus the plane wasn't even in the air yet. Why couldn't I have mine on?_ I mean, it's not like we're going to die..._

I shook that thought out of my mind, and I pressed to open the text. Only to see,

**_"Hey..."_**

He wrote Hi? _That's it?_ We got in that huge fight, _and all he says is hi?_ _Young people these days..._

_**"Hi...I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore?"**_ I wrote back, _coyly_. _I had to_, or Logan would go off on me for having my phone on while we're in the plane. _Which I did not want, at all._

Only a few seconds later did I get another text.

**_"...I miss U..."_** He wrote back.

_And damn it, it sent my heart fluttering._ _Those three words sent my heart into a frantic fluttering_. I'm glad Logan was looking the other way, when I quickly wrote back.

**_"...Don't do this Knight. You got a boytoy already."_** It was true, _as painful as it was to admit it_, he did. Even if that boy toy was a big cheater. I feel sorry for that Taichi. He probably doesn't like Jack at all, and Jack is probably using his power against him. _Ahhh...The drama is back in my head. I wish the boredom blank mind would come back now._

**_It was better then this._**

But I didn't have much time to dwell on it, because I got another message back.

**_"Why do we always go back to this?"_**

Of course I wrote back just as quick, looking up at Logan real fast. He was fascinated with what was out the window. It made a small smile play on my lips. _He could be so cute when he wants to be._

**_"Why do you always go back to him? When someone could treat you so much better?"_**

It wasn't even a minute later I got another text.

**_"It's my business. Like who?"_**

"Look how beautiful it is, James." My head snapped up when I heard Logan's voice. I _almost_ dropped my phone at _almost_ being caught. My heart felt like it went from slowly beating, to almost going out of my chest. I hid my phone in my pants pocket though, as I told him,

"It really is. I'm glad you are having fun." He nodded, looking back at me with a huge grin. I've never seen him so lively before. It was an amazing sight to see. He deserved to go on this trip, to do something that most of us take for granted.

But, once he turned back to the window. _I was typing away_. My heart pounding when I pressed send.

**_"Me. The fool that dumbly fell for you." _**

_This time he didn't send a message back. Not even an hour later. Or even two...Or three...Or four..._

**_Which sent another crack to my already broken heart._**

**_Always by him._**

* * *

><p>It was now midnight. We left at two this afternoon. <em>That was ten hours ago<em>. And I was now exhausted, so was Logan. By the way he kept yawning every five minutes. He wasn't even really looking out the window, he was just laying his head on it, looking like he was close to falling to sleep.

_My mind was wide awake though_. All that kept running through it, was my last message, and how Angry Eyes didn't answer my text. _It hurt_, even more then him kissing Jack-The-Ass. I told him the truth..._And he completely shut me out. Again._

He always does this when I say something about Jack..._It's his boyfriend, of course._ _But_, why couldn't he see what a jackass Jack was? Or that he was evil?

**_Was he really that thick in the head?_**

I jumped a little when I felt something heavy on my shoulder, making me forget what I was just thinking about. I quickly looked over, _to see an adorable sight_, Logan was sleeping on my shoulder. _He looked so much more innocent like this._ He reminded me of my little brother. _I was my brother's idol, a horrible one at the time_. I was stupid then, I thought he was dreadful. _But, if only I knew he just wanted to be like his older brother..._

_"Jamie! May I come along? Please?" I heard Ezra's voice call out from behind me. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't want him to come along with me and my pals while we fed Mr. Wilson's horses. I know I didn't have to. But I liked the way that I could make a living without my parents money._

_"No Ez, you cannot. This for big boys. Not little ones like yourself." I called back to him, as I continued to walk down the path towards Mr. Wilson's. I could just see my mother fainting if she saw me now. She thinks only filthy people walked to where they wanted to go. I just thought it was easier, and healthy to walk to where I wanted to. I wasn't fond of getting the horses ready._

_"B-But! I'm a big boy!" Ezra whined out loudly, and I could hear his little footsteps pick up. The scamper was running after me. Damn._

_I whirled around and I yelled at him,_

_"Ezra go along home! I don't want you to go! Okay?" _

_I watched as his little four year old lip quiver, and big old tears run down his face. I felt slightly guilty, but then he yelled back at me,_

_"Fine!" With that, he turned around and ran back home._

_I shrugged my shoulders, the guilt now gone, and I turned around myself and made my way to Mr. Wilson's. He would get across it._

A lone tear ran down my face, making it's way to the top of Logan's head. I bit my lip to stop myself from full blown crying._ I was so so stupid then_. If only I knew then what I know now...That he wouldn't be around for much longer then that day. _That all those days that I wasted to avoid him, I could've used them to be the big brother he needed. The one I never was...At least, not till he started dying..._

I nuzzled my head in Logan's hair, letting the tears run hotly down my face. I wasn't going mess up this time. _Not with Logan._ I had a second chance at a brother, a_nd I wasn't going to ruin it._ I lost Ezra before I could really be the big brother he wanted. _But I wasn't going to do the same with Logie._

**_Not a chance._**

"I love you Logie.." I whispered to his sleeping self. He stirred a little, but then he just wrapped his self around me like a kola. It made me roll my eyes, but sleep was starting to take over me too.

**_And before I knew it. I was fast asleep along side of him._**

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to Santorini Greece"<em> I saw above us as Logan and I walked out though the airport with our suitcases. It was a long trip, almost sixteen hours. But it was well worth it now. Even though my emotions were running high, from what happened on the way here, and the thought of coming home. It was making my nerves rack around inside me.

"Look at the view, James! Is that a ocean? James that really is an ocean!" I heard Logan exclaim next to me, sounding as excited as can be. It made me laugh, and I turned my head over to him. Only to see he was all the way pressed against the big glass windows. Which showed off the beautiful sea and houses. The sun was just rising. _Which was also the most beautiful time of day here._

"It is pretty fantastic." I agreed, leaning against the window, looking out at the ocean that I haven't seen since the 1800's. It was still as beautiful as I remembered it to be. And I couldn't help but smile fondly as I was looking out at it. _This was home._

**_I was home._**

"Well, we got all week to check out this place. But right now, I think I just want to relax at the hotel or go swim in the pool." Logan told me, pulling away from the window. His face was now all red from being pressed against the window, but the shining in his eyes was what made me _really happy_. _It was like a kid on Christmas day._

**_That glee was contagious. It made me happy as can be also._**

"Okay, let's go. I have a lot I want to show you tomorrow though." I told him, smiling all the way out the airport. I couldn't wait to see if there we're things still here that were around when I was a child.

**_I was not going to let Angry Eyes or Jack bring me down. A least not right now._**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes in complete relaxation as I floated on the water in my inner-tube. I was currently in the middle of the pool at our hotel. It over looked the ocean and the beautiful view. It was perfect for both of us. And it wasn't that far from where I use to live either. Which made me happy.<p>

Logan was asleep on one of the lounge chairs at the moment though. _Again_. I guess the plane ride really wore him out. How I knew that without my eyes open? I could hear him snoring. _Not a loud snore_, just one that was barely there. _But, it being so quiet. I could hear it._

It was sorta relaxing. Just laying here in the water, feeling the sun beating down on you. And the quietness of a place that hasn't woken up yet. _It was perfect. Or at least it was..._

My phone vibrated loudly to let me know I had a new text message. _All the way across the pool. On a table, next to the lounge chair Logan was on._ I sighed, flipping off the inner-tube I was relaxing on, and I swam over to the other side of the pool. Once I was close enough to the edge, I pulled myself up and out of the pool. I was now annoyed that someone ruined my peaceful moment. _Again_. The other times I didn't mind as much. _But now, I did._

**_This was my vacation for damn sake!_**

I made my way over to the table, as the water ran down my swimming trunks, onto my legs, then lastly to the tile floor. I wiped my hands on the towel I had on the lounge chair, and once I did that. I grabbed my phone and pressed open to the text. Not even looking at who it was from.

**_"I fell dumbly for U too James..."_**

My breath caught in surprise, and I knew who it was from. _Angry Eyes_. I quickly wrote back.

**_"Then why are you still with Jack? I could treat you so much better...If you let me."_**

It was a few minutes later I got another text. I was now laying on the lounge chair.

**_"James...I can't."_**

I sucked in a deep breath as I then wrote back, pressing send shortly after.

**_"Why not? You broke my heart that night at the hospital. Did you know that? But here I am, still wanting you...So if you don't want me. Tell me, because I'm done with waiting."_**

Twenty minutes went by before I got another text from him. And when I did, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes slightly as I pressed open.

**_"...James...I'm not going to lie. I do want U. It has killed me not being with U. But I can't leave Jack, there is too much at stake here."_**

_That is what he wrote._ And even though it made my heart flutter again, _it made it hurt too_. What was he talking about?

**_"Like what?"_** I wrote back, leaning even farther back in my chair. I looked out at the sun. Over the ocean I grew up swimming in. Everyday in the summer.

But another text brought me out of my thoughts. And I opened it quickly also.

**_"...He knows that my parents were drug addicts...My mom had sex with my dad for money, because he wanted a baby. They both died after Katie was born. She's not even his, but because of Jack's dad, he made it seem like she was. If I break up with him...My aunt and uncle will be told the truth and Katie will be taken away...I just can't lose her James."_**

I don't think I've ever been this shocked before. _No, shock was a horrible understatement._ _I was totally frozen in numbing shock._

_So this is what Jack had against him..._

_And he was using that, and his powers, against Angry Eyes too._

_That little bastard._ I wasn't going to hold back now. He was the whole reason I've been heartbroken. _And the reason me and Angry Eyes aren't together._

_**"I'll take care of you guys. I promise Kendall...We're going to be together, without fear. Trust me." **_

I wrote back with determination, every word was true. I was going to protect Angry Eyes and his sister. With everything I have. Even if me and him don't get together. I wouldn't want him hurt..._Jack on the other hand..._

I got one last text from him that day. And it said,

_**"I trust U. I love U James...Forever & Always..."**_

**_The three words I've been waiting for._**

**_He loved me._**

**_And he trust me._**

**_When this week was over, I was going to start the battle._**

**_To protect Angry Eyes and his family._**

**_By finding a way to,_**

**_Kill Jack._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi everyone! I hope your night is going amazingly.<em>**

**_Thank you all for your concern, it means a lot. You guys are so great!_**

**_Thank you to: Rhett9, Heather13, seddielover1311, Hikari no Kasai, LogansWifeyy, MerielTLA and Sum1cooler for the reviews! The mean a lot to me, and I hope you continue to like this story._**

**_I also hope you like this chapter too. _**

**_Goodnight everyone! Bye :) _**


	8. A Picture That Shows The Truth

_"What r u doing?"_

I went to text him back, like I have been for the last two days, when Logan snatched my phone away from me. Shooting me a stern glare as he stated,

"No. We came here to be on vacation, James, not for you to talk to your lover boy Carlos."

_Wait?_...So he thought that I've been talking to Carlos these last few days, and not Angry Eyes? Carlos is cute..._But he's not my Angry Eyes._ _He's_ the sexy one. And, soon, he will be all mine...After I get Jack out of the way.

_Which might take some time...Hopefully not as long as before, but who knows._

_Plus_, Carlos and I only fooled around once. _And I wasn't that into it..._

"Okay, Okay. Just let me say bye to my _"lover boy"_. And it's not Carlos, by the way." I told him, snatching my phone back and quickly texting him back...I'm acting like a teenager. _Oh my_...Who would think, that I would be addicted to my phone? Which I didn't know how to barely use a week ago. This is all Angry Eyes doing. _He's changing me._

_Why should I be surprised about that though? He always bring out something I've never felt before._

_"Can't talk right now. Love you."_

I couldn't help but smile when I pushed sent. _Sure_, I may be a fool for falling for Alexander's grandson. I may even a bigger fool for thinking that I could kill Jack. _But_, I love Angry Eyes. More then I will admit to him, or anyone. And love made people fools.

_Huge ones._

But, I would have to put that on hold, and my revenge, for this week. Because this is mine and Logie's getaway. And I did promise him I would take him places today. So I can't go back on it. I also promised myself I would be a better brother to him, then I was to my own.

_Which brought me back to why I'm here. I'm home, where I spent my whole normal living life._

_And where I changed._

"Come on, let's go tour around!" I exclaimed, putting my phone in my pocket. I even put it on vibrate, so we wouldn't be bothered. Which I know Logan will like, because we are probably going everywhere today. But it didn't bother me at all, I wanted to see everything too. _Hey_, I might learn something too.

"That's more like it!" He shouted, excitedly..._Well_, that was till he saw we were in the middle of the street, and saw all the people looking at him. He blushed wildly, which made me laugh as I grabbed his arm. And that's when we took off, to see the sights...

_I had a special place in mind for later. I wanted to see if it was still there._

But, for now. Whatever Logie wanted to see was fine. It's been a long time since I've been here anyway, who knows how much has changed.

_That thought alone made my heart ache._

* * *

><p>"James, look! The sand is red! I've read about this, but to see it...Amazing." Logan continued to rant on excitedly, as he ran his fingers through the wet red sand. I remember coming here to think, when my brother died. I was a mess then...I went out drinking every night, I never came home, and I slept with anyone I could. Which was everyone just about.<p>

_It brought back a lot of memories...Some good, others, horrible._

_But as long as he is having a good time, I didn't care how I felt._

"It is amazing..." I agreed, sitting down next to where he was. I then leaned back, supporting myself on my elbows. We've walked all day, went to hundreds of places. To the museum, gift shops, beaches, and even on a little boat in the ocean. I loved it all, don't get me wrong, it's just I need a break. A man my age can't keep up as good as I use to.

_Just because I'm stuck as a young teenager, doesn't mean I'm not as old as I am. As cringing as that is for me. It's true._

"Thanks for taking me to all of these places, you're the best friend I could ask for." He stated, his voice soft as a whisper. He took a seat next to me, and he wrapped his arms around me. Which I in turn, did the same, holding him close. It may have looked like two lovers, but, me and Logan knew the truth. _That we we're just friends_, best friends.

_Nothing was going to change that._

Which gave me the courage to do what I was going to next. We've been to a lot of places today, seen a lot of things and done even more. But, there was one last thing I wanted to do. It was the main reason I wanted to come here. And the reason my nerves have been turned upside down all this time.

"...Come on. There's one last thing that I want to go see." I stated, trying to make sure my voice didn't shake. _But, of course it did._ And it worried Logan, by the look on his face. But, maybe he was tired, or he figured out it was better to listen to me right now. But he didn't say a word, as we both got up and started making our way up the path from the beach.

It was going to be a long walk to where we are going to go. Which was good and bad. Good, because I had time to calm myself down. And bad, because my feet were hurting like hell from all the walking we did already today.

_But, this time, it was going to be well worth it._

* * *

><p>"So...Where are we going, exactly?" Logan questioned me, as we continued to walk through the woods. It looks like no one has been back here in as long as I've been alive. Which gave me hope that the place was still intact.<p>

It's been a l_ong, long_ walk. And we've been getting cut every ten seconds by a branch or sticker bushes. Plus, the sun was going down. But, I wasn't going back. I came all this way for this,_ I wasn't going back_. _Not now_. The only thing that was worrying me was Logan. I didn't want him to pass out on me or get hurt like I was. That's why I took the lead, so I was the one getting hurt clearing the path for him. It was only fair for dragging him all the way out here for this.

"You'll see. We're almost there." I called back to him, as I cut the next branch with my knife. I knew we would be going here today, so I bought one at one of the markets earlier. For just this reason. I had a thought it would be like this. Or at least I hoped it would.

"Okay...I still don't understand what's the importance of this. But, okay." He called out from behind me, and I couldn't help but laugh softly at his uncertainty. He probably thought I didn't know where I was going. That I didn't know what I was doing. But, I've been through this place so many times in my normal living lifetime, that I could walk through here with my eyes closed.

_It was my life, walking through here._

"And...We're here." I stated, excitedly, but, also very nervously. I didn't know how I would react to whatever I saw. But a part of me, _a strong par_t, wanted to know. _No_, needed to know.

_And that's why I cut the last two branches._

_And I saw something that made me drop to my knees._

_My house. I saw my house. It was still intact, not very well, but it was._

And that's all it took for me to break down as memories flooded through my mind. My mother, my father, my brother.

From every memory I had in that house. It all went running through my mind. I reacted the way I didn't want to. _Well, not in front of Logan I didn't._

"James! Are you okay?" He yelled frantically, and in a flash, he was holding me, looking all over me for something wrong. Nothing was wrong, it was just emotional to be home. _My home. My first home._

_As a normal human, as what I am now. As everything. It was my home._

"James...What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Logan whispered in my ear, but, I wasn't listening. I just got up, and ran towards the house. Forgetting about everything else. I needed to feel it, be in the house. I just needed to have this moment.

_Once I close towards the broken down door. I didn't waste any time as I opened it, gently, and I looked inside._

What I saw made my breath catch, and my eyes water again. Or maybe they never stopped watering. I wasn't paying much attention to it.

_The whole house looked the same. Everything. It may have been worn out, and worn down. But, it was all here. Everything was._

"James! Wait up! It might be dangerous in there! That house has to be like centuries old!" I heard Logan shout from behind me, but I didn't care. I would wait, but I'm not coming out. At least...Not right now...Because, I felt...Normal. _For the first time in a long time._

Once Logan made his way into the house also, I took off walking. But, not without holding Logan's hand, as he walked along with me. We went room through room, looking at everything there was. I was crying hard by the time I got to my room. I didn't want Logan to go in this one, he would find out about me.._.And what I am._

_But, before I could stop him, he already opened the door and walked right in._

"Logan! Wa-" I tried to stop him, but it was too late. I heard a gasp, and I heard something shatter on the ground. I knew he knew. _He saw_. And he knows. _Fuck_...This never happened before.

_I had to face it though. He is my best friend._

I took a deep, deep breath and I walked right into the room. Only to see Logan leaning against my old bed frame, pale as a ghost, and his breathing coming out in short gasp. He definitely knew. There wasn't any other reason he was acting this way. And for the first time in my life. I didn't know what to say or do. I've never had to tell this before, to anyone.

_So I stupidly blurted out,_

"I'm guessing you figured out the truth of why I wanted to come here..."

_Of course he did, I'm idiot. I didn't need to say it, to know he did._

"You...That...Time...How?" He stumbled out words, but I knew what ever word meant. He wanted to know how I was alive now. When I should've died a long time ago.

I could lie, I could make a excuse. But, I didn't want to do that. He already figured out most of it, I know he was smart enough to figure out the rest if I lied. He wouldn't let it go either, I know that. He would find out one way or another. I decided it was going to be from me at that moment.

"Sit down, Logan. I've got something to tell you." I gestured towards my bed. I sighed when he hesitantly did so, looking at me like I was a deadly wild animal. Once he did sit on the bed, he sat as far as he could away from my side. It made my stomach tie in knots, but I took a seat on my side anyway. I knew this was probably very confusing for him.

"..I don't know where to start. But I'll start with when I was made this, an immortal. It was when I just turned sixteen, in the summer of 1816 actually. I went to go see a good friend of mine, her name was Mary. But, along the way, I got bitten by a snake...And for some reason, instead of dying, I was turned immortal. Destined to live forever. Doctors and scientist alike tried figuring how this happened. But, no one could find a different answer from that it was the snake's fault." I started off, looking over at Logan. He looked shell-shocked, but I could tell he didn't think I was crazy. Which, was sorta a good thing. _At least it was a start._

"So, that's when my father started researching about people like me, and trying to find out all that came with being like me. After a lot of years researching immortals, I learned that there _were_ other people like me. And that some of us have powers, I don't, but I know one immortal that does. One that shouldn't, but that's beside the point. But, all in all, Logan, I'm immortal and I have been living for almost two hundred years. If that picture isn't proof enough, then I don't know what is." I finished off, getting off the bed and walking over to the front of it. Once I did so, I leaned down and picked up the shattered picture frame.

It was a picture dated the year I turned fifteen, with my whole family. Our names were engraved in the bottom of it, and it even showed the date. This was all the proof he needed, because it said it all.

And that's how it was for the next hour or two. We didn't move from our spots, and nothing was said. The only thing that could be heard, is our breathing. It would've been calming, if my mind wasn't going nuts like it was now. _I needed to know_ what he thought, _I needed to know_ something._ Anything_. I just needed him to say something.

Because the air was thick, and tense. And I was going insane in thought. I just told one of the biggest secret I had, one that I have never told anyone, and I needed to know how he felt about it. _Now._

"Logie...Say something. Please." I begged him, finally looking back at him. I let my guard down, and I showed him everything._ Everything that was true. And real._

"I-I don't know what to say...This i-is a lot to take in..." He stuttered out, still looking like he was in a daze. I felt a little better at that, I mean. He didn't say he hated me or he was send me away to be tested. This was sort of a good sign.

"I know, and I understand that...Just, don't hate me..." I continued to beg. I then went over to his side of the bed, slowly, just to make sure I didn't scare him. Once I was sure I didn't, I sat down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

_It hurt when looked down as he then said,_

"I don't hate you, James...I'm just shocked."

I used my hand to tilt his head up, and I made him look in my eyes as I then said,

"Say it looking in my eyes. And then I will believe you."

_This time he did look in my eyes._

"I don't hate you...You're my best friend no matter what you are or how long you live." He stated, truthfully. I could tell he was being genuine, just by looking in those eyes. I knew Logan enough that he couldn't lie, looking in someones eyes.

_And it made my heart stop aching. A little..._

"Let's go back to the hotel." I stated our leave, getting up off the bed and I held my hand out to him. Which he took, hesitantly, but still, he took it. Nodding in agreement with me.

_And with that, we left my old home. _

_With one new secret unveiled._

_I just hope this won't change my friendship with Logan..._

* * *

><p><em>"Stop doing that...Ur makin me horny."<em>

I laughed slightly at his text. I've been texting Angry Eyes since we came back to the hotel. Logan went straight to bed, not even muttering a word to me along the way home or when we got here. _It stung worse then a bee_. I know it was a lot to take in, but I didn't understand why he was acting like it was my fault I was immortal. _I didn't ask for this to happen..._

So I decided to flirt with Angry Eyes, as I sent him sexy messages. Which is why I got this one from him.

_"Can't help it. Sex appeal is all I am. ;)"_ I texted him back, and I even learned how to wink in text all by myself, _well_, I had help from the towel kid, _but still_, I learned a new thing to fit in this decade. I would've been proud if I wasn't gloomy about what happened at my old home.

I knew it was going to be emotional, but, not this emotional...For me and Logan. I also didn't think I would've had to tell my secret either. But, this week was already going in a unexpected direction.

_"O really? I thought u were my prince that is going to come save me?" _

I got that text only minutes after, and it made a big smile form on my face. He was being cute, _well_, he was trying to be funny, _but it was more cute. _

_Everything he does is perfect...Well, sometimes. He is human after all._

_"I am. I love you Kendall...I will make everything right for us. I vow that to you."_ I texted back, this time I was serious. I meant every word I was writing. I was going to make sure his sister and him stays safe. No matter what the cost...

It was ten minutes before I got another text.

_"I luv u too. I no, I trust u...But Jacks gettin more angry...He says he will hurt u or hurt Logan.." _

It was in teen slang, but every word hit home for me. It made my heart shatter and squeeze all at the same time. He was bringing Logie into this...

_"I know you do...I'm not going to let you down. Just give me a month, and I will figure it out. Just please...Don't give your heart to anyone but me...Please?"_ I texted back, letting my true feelings in it. I feared he was in love with Jack, and that he was going to break me again. But my heart told me different...And I was taking a chance on my heart again.

It wasn't even a minute later I got another text from him.

_"I no, n k. I won't, it's urs for keeping now." _

That's what gave me the determination to do this, try to find a way to kill Jack.

_Because I needed to make sure he doesn't hurt Angry Eyes. Or Logan..._

_And the only way to do it was to get rid of him forever. _

_Tomorrow I'm going to the place I never wanted to go to again..._

_The lake where I got bit._

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! I hope you're having a great weekend! <em>

_Thank you for reading this chapter! _

_Also thanks to: seddielover1311, Rhett9, LogansWifeyy, kendallsgirl12, Hikari no Kasai, Sum1cooler and MerielTLA for the reviews! You guys rock majorly! :)_

_I would write something more, but, I'm super tired. So I just want to say, MerielTLA is an amazing person. I mean, amazing. As a writer also. _

_So if you haven't talked or seen their story. Do so, because it's worth it._

_Well, good morning!_

_PS...Next chapter will be Jagan angst, and Kames drama with Jack ;)_

_Just a little hint :)_

_Also...That voice means something that was mentioned a few chapters back, what do you think it means? _

_Bye-Bye :)_


	9. The Heat Of A Horrible Day

It's been a few days now.

Logan still won't speak to me. It's not like I could really do anything about it though. I can't change who I am. _And if I could, I wouldn't be alive at this moment_. How this vacation turned into more drama. _I didn't know_. Teenagers are full of it, but, now so was I. I went almost a hundred years without it, and now looking at myself. I knew it was only going to get worse.

_Minnesota changed me. And threw my life into a tornado._

_I fell in love with Angry Eyes. Who is also Alexander's great-grandson._

_I found a brother in Logan. Who won't even speak to me, now that he knows I'm immortal._

And I haven't even figured out how to deal with Jack. _Which is going to need to be taken care_ _of_. So Angry Eyes and I could be together without someone holding us back.

_Yeah_...My life was simple when I was on my own. And I didn't get attached to other people. Back when I knew that when their lives get entangled in your own, that is when the real mess is made. I don't regret meeting Angry Eyes or Logan. But times like this...I miss just going through this forever life without drama.

_But that can't last forever. Can it?_

"I'm leaving, Logan! If you want to come with, you can. But I'm just letting you know..." I muttered the last part as I grabbed the keys to the rental car off the wooden dresser. Along with my cell phone.

A lot has changed. I can't live without that thing now. But only a hundred years ago these things weren't even invented yet. You would send letters or talk to someone face to face. That was when people lived in peace. Well as much as you could with wars going on.

_How time flies._

"Okay..." The first word from him in almost two days. It was relief to me. I don't think I could go on in that silence. _It was horrible_. I don't know how people go on without saying a word. _It would be madding._

_But okay? Okay that I'm leaving? Okay that he is coming with me?_

Okay to what? I had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell me. Intuition was a strong point for me. At least with Logan. He is, _was_, my best friend...At least I hope he will be my best friend. _I love him_. I don't think I can go on with him not speaking to me.

But maybe it was for the best? I wouldn't get hurt in the end...When it was over for Logan. I knew somewhere deep inside of me that wasn't true. _I would be hurt either way_. I already got attached to Logan..._And Angry Eyes..._

That isn't for a while though. I don't have to think about that right now. _This is vacation time_. Which was supposed to be a stress-free one._ But again_, things didn't go as planned. Because of my foolish plan to go see my first home. I should've known Logan would figure out who lived in that house. _It hasn't been touched in years_. Everything was still there.

_All but the people that once lived there._

"See you when I get back, then..." I muttered softly, shaking my head slightly as I made my way out the door. Shutting it behind me gently. Everything was becoming awkward. I didn't like awkward. It was a horrible feeling. And just nothing pleasant came from it. I should know...I've had plenty experience with awkward situations. _And none of them ended with happy results._

_Just like I know with dread, that this won't either._

_I was going to lose Logan..._

* * *

><p>"Take a right, and a mile up is a trail that can take you to the lake," The tour-guide stated, pointing down a road I was more familiar with when I was a child. But, <em>now<em>, that everything was rebuild and new roads were made. I had no idea where to go, to get to that lake. _The lake I would never forget._ "But, I warn you. There has been reports of strange things happening at that lake. I would advise you not to go. But you seem like the kind of person that won't stop because of that."

His dark brown eyes held a certain knowing look. Like he somehow knew what I wanted._ What I needed to do_. And that sent my mind into a shock. I studied him closely. Looking for anything that showed out of the normal of a regular human.

I didn't find anything, other than a wise man from his years on this earth. Someone that has seen the dark, _and the light_, of life. I am another, I seem what this world became. From what it once was, to what it is now. We weren't too different. Even in looks. His dark eyes, tan skin, and the darkest shade of brown hair. If I were to grow older, I would probably look like him. Even if he may be younger then myself, he did live on this world a while.

_Every wrinkle. Every crack in his hands are from a long worked life._

_And to him, even with the age difference, I would be respectful._

"Thank you, Sir." A smile graced my lips as the words flowed out. Nothing but politeness. It wasn't everyday I was this polite. Just something about this man, made me want to give my full respect. I couldn't place why though.

"You're welcome. Just be careful, don't want anything to happen to a polite young man like yourself." The man stated, with nothing but a kind smile. I could tell he was actually concerned that I would get hurt or something might happen to me._ I would be too...That is if I could actually die. But, I can't._

_So I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. And I put the man's mind to ease._

"I promise, Sir. I will be careful." Those were my last words. Before I bid him goodbye and I headed to where my life became forever. _Where my human life ended and this life that will never end began._

Times like this I wish I could go back. And change where I went that day. Stay home. Play with my brother. Anything but go past that lake. I could've been normal. I could've lived my life and let it end like any other. But no, I had to be a fool and go see a girl that had not the slightest interest in me. _All for hormones._

_Damn hormones._

"Sometimes I think this was my punishment for being such a horrible teenager." I muttered under my breath, as I started making my way up the mountain. I had a long way to go. And that car would never get up there. I knew that because I tried to take the horses up there when I was a child. It was too rocky and risky.

_So it was best to stay on foot. What was there to lose anyway?_

_It probably will go by with ease, anyway._

* * *

><p>"I really need to exercise more! Damn...This should've been easy." I huffed out, to no-one in particular. I was currently halfway up to the lake. And I was already out of breath. This is something that would've never happened before. <em>I always exercise<em>. It's like it was in my blood. _It was natural to me._

I never was out of breath when walking. Walking! That didn't even take much effort. I wonder what is going on...

_Maybe it's just the air. It is hot, and sticky. Maybe that is why._

I shrugged the thought off, and I leaned against the tree behind me. Using the shade to cool off. It really is hot today. Logan would've enjoyed this..._Logan..._

"That boy is going to be the one to kill me..." I said through a sigh. I leaned my head back against the trunk of the tree, looking up through the branches to see the scorching hot sun. It reminded me of the moment I lost the last of my family...

_"He's gone. I'm so sorry, Mr. Diamond." The doctor laid his left hand on my shoulder as he said those words. I never been hit so hard with such words. Not even when my own mother lost her fight with that deadly plague. Or when my brother had died._

_This was the man that raised me to be the man I am now. The one that would've given his last strand of gray hair to keep my life at peace. And he was gone._

_His life on this earth was no more. His last breath was taken only moments ago._

_And the years on this world was done. I remember him saying so only days ago. He knew it was coming. He said a man dies when his work on this earth is finished. That he did all he could do. Those are the words that ran through my mind as I fell to my knees._

_His work was done. He did everything with grace._

_But why did it have to hurt so?_

_"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Diamond. Your father was a good man and will be dearly missed." Those are words I knew he has said more than a few times before. They weren't even out of genuine feelings. He didn't care._

_No-One cared. Not anyone but his own son. Which made my anger fly off the roof. Anger of being stuck alive for the rest of this damned never-ending life. Anger for I had to live through my family dying._

_Anger at the whole world for being so cruel._

_With that, I got up off my knees. And I ran. I ran out of my home. Of the house that built me. And now the one that broke me. I needed to get out of there. I needed air and time to think before I did something I would regret. _

_And once I hit a tree. In that hot summer sun. I punched the tree over and over again. Never once stopping when the pain stung through. Tears were the only evidence of what I was feeling. My vision blurred. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. _

_The last part of my human life ended._

I knew that was the one time I've ever been angry beyond my control. I couldn't handle all that was throw at me at that age. It was too much for someone of that age. And I held everything together, up till that moment. That snapped me. And everyday after that I tried to keep everything under control.

_But I just wanted to snap now_. Everything was going wrong. _With Logan_. And trying to make a plan to get rid of Jack...And whoever his father is. He must be a really young immortal if his father is still alive. So that might be a upside for me. But with his powers.._.It was a long shot._

And I really needed to find that lake. It was the only way to help Angry Eyes and his sister.

"I better get a kiss for this..." I groaned out, straightening out and setting off on my walk again. I really was a fool for that green eyed boy. _Lucky me..._

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is that lake? It's supposed to be here!" Was all that would run through my mind. It went in rounds with, "I can't believe that I walked all the way up here for nothing!". <em>This couldn't be real<em>. This lake was here when I was young._ I was sure of it_. Even the tour-guide said it was here. So what happened? It's not like a lake can disappear overnight!.._.Can it? No._ It can't. It can dry up, but it can't just get up and move. Immortals may be real. But that is just plain crazy.

_Or maybe I went crazy..._

_It could be a matter of both._

"This day just keeps getting better..." I groaned out, kicking dirt off my shoes. I was knee deep in grass and dirt. In the middle of nowhere. And I was looking for a lake that seemed to vanished_. Yes, this day was getting more horrible by the moments._ I cannot wait to see what the hell happens next.

_Oh wait, I could wait. Forever I could wait._

But, just as I was going to turn around and head back. I heard a familiar hiss. _One I would never forget._ It haunted my dreams and made my anger rise from time to time._ It was that damn snake._ The one that bit me and cursed me with this life.

_Even if I got Angry Eyes from it. I still didn't like what it made of my life._

And, unlike the last time I seen the snake, I had no fear for it. I knew the only way to get what I wanted was from this snake. And I wasn't leaving without getting it. _No way in burning hell._

I moved with ease. My eyes wondering around the thick grass for the snake. I could hear it, but I couldn't see it. It had an advantage. But I wasn't going to let one little thing, like not being able to see the snake, stop me from catching it.

_I didn't walk a mile up a damn mountain for nothing. I also wasn't covered in dirt for nothing._

"Come here, Snake. Where the hell are you?" I knew once the words came out. I probably was going crazy or this heat was making me crazy. Either wasn't very much welcomed. But I don't have time to wonder about my mental stability. _I had a snake to catch._

* * *

><p>"Okay you damn snake! You come out when I'm just a regular human and bite me, but when I am immortal you hide like a coward? Well that is nice to know!" I shouted out, as I ran my fingers through my hair. Tugging at the roots of it. I've been here for three hours now. <em>And it was almost dark out.<em> I could see the sun was setting. And if I didn't go back soon, I had a feeling Logan would call the police.

Or maybe he won't? He isn't really responsive to me. So it could go either way. But I didn't want to risk it. I didn't know how I would explain why I was out here, without sounding crazy. T_hat is probably because I couldn't..._

Even if I revealed my secret. I would still sound crazy. It would be a lose-lose situation. So maybe it's best Logan isn't speaking to me..._At least for now_. He could get hurt if he was brought into what I'm going to put myself through. For love. For those beautiful eyes of green.

I shook my head, and I continued to look for the snake. It may be a long shot. But, I'm more than willing to take it.

_Because that hiss is the only hope I have._

_What I do for love...What love can do to you, is beyond words._

I don't know if it was luck or just pure irony. But once I moved my foot, I hit something that wasn't dirt. It was a snake. _A pissed off one at that_. And it was the snake I needed. I could tell by it's glowing blue eyes. And it's dark black skin. It was the same snake that bit me almost two hundred years ago.

And I didn't waste anytime snatching up the thing. _I needed it's venom_. And I wasn't leaving without it. It was the only thing that could end it for Jack. _If it came down to it.._.

The snake hissed louder, and louder, till that was all that could be heard. It was furious at me. But that is exactly what I needed. It had to feel threatened. So it would take a bite at me.

And that is exactly what it did. But I reacted in enough time for the tube to hit it's fangs. And fill it with it's venom. It glowed just like I remembered it did. I let a satisfied grin split across my lips. _I did it._ I got what I worked for.

I've never been this happy to get something in a long time. It felt good to work this hard for something. Everything became ease with some time. _School, people, work...Just everything._ I never had to work for anything anymore. Angry Eyes maybe, and Logan..._But, it wasn't like this_. This didn't come with immortality. _It came with luck, and work._

_Something that was normal, for a normal human. And it made me feel that way. Normal. Even if the situation was far from._

Once the snake was done filling the tube. I let the damn thing go, and I started making my way back to the rental car. And then, to the hotel. Where I would probably be met with silence from my best or ex, best friend._ I still had no idea._ But at least I got the venom. I was one step closer to helping Angry Eyes.

_Maybe today wasn't so bad..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I think I got plan B, for what we are going to do with Jack. That is if plan A doesn't work."<em> **I pressed sent, sending the text message to Angry Eyes. I was now at the hotel, and I am going to confront Logan. I just can't go on wondering if he will ever speak to me again.

_At least then I will know what is going on in the genius' mind._ Even if the truth may hurt. _I needed to know._ I couldn't wait for silence to end. I've lived long enough to know that time is a treasure to never take for greed. And I took it for greed for a long time when I really was a teenager. _I wasn't going to do it now._

So with one long breath, I turned the key in the door and opened the door. Only to see a worried looking Logan. Who was pacing the floor, in the same clothes he was wearing before I left. I knew he didn't take a shower. I knew he has been pacing the floor for a while now.

And I could tell he hasn't eaten since this afternoon. A glimmer of hope flooded in me, that maybe he was worried about me. _But I didn't dare hope_. I slid the tube in my pants pocket, and I stepped into the room.

I knew this would either keep our friendship close or break it. I didn't know which one would happen. _It could go either way. Sadly._

"Logan...?" I voiced my thoughts, as I took a hesitant step closer. I didn't know if it would freak him out or not. _I was hoping for the latter._

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick! Do you know I was this close to calling the cops? _This close!_ I know you may be two hundred years old! But tell me if you are going to be gone for the night! _SO I DON'T GET WORRIED!_" Logan screamed the last words, but I could tell he was minutes from breaking down. His lower lip was quivering, and his body was wrenching around in shakes. I swear I saw some tears falling too.

_I really did scare him...And worry him._

I couldn't help the guilt that flowed through my heart. It squeezed it tightly and I felt like I just hit a puppy. It was a terrible feeling. And I didn't waste any time pulling Logan into my arm, and holding him as he burst into sobs. I rocked back and forth, whispering soothing words. Even if I felt guilty, I felt a little happiness. He cared, which means, he doesn't hate me. _And there is a chance to stay friends._

_At least I hoped so._

Minutes turned into ten minutes, and so into ten more. I could feel his sobs letting up. And the shakes too. Even if he did whimper every now and than. It did remind me of a puppy, and I felt more guilt. _He was just too...Innocent._

I felt a vibration in my right pants pocket. The one that held my phone. And I knew exactly who it was from. Angry Eyes. But, at the moment Logan needed my attention. And I wasn't going to put him aside. _Or the guilt would become unbearable. Again._

"_So_...Do you forgive me? Do you not hate me?" I muttered into his dark chocolate locks. As I than kissed the top of them. _I didn't want to lose him._ He was like my brother, and he knew what no-one else knew. _My secret. My immortal secret._

"...I-I never did hate you...I was just scared...I don't u-understand how..." He stuttered out, hiding his head deep into my chest. I couldn't help but smile knowingly like the tour-guide I met today. _I knew what he meant._ He didn't understand how this could be possible. I didn't either at one time. And I felt like he does. _Scared._ Terrified of what is beyond this.

"I was scared once too of what this is...And I didn't understand how this happened. But, Logie, this doesn't change anything. I'm still me, and I'm still the person you are friends with. Nothing changes that. The only thing that is different is that...I never age. And I'm two hundred years old." I stated, through a chuckle. I felt like the vampire in that twilight movie. It was kinda ironic. I fell in love with a human, when I didn't mean to. And now I have to save them...

Now if that story wasn't familiar. Only a few twists and turns are different.

"I guess so...But this doesn't make sense with logic or science..." He muttered softly, as he looked up at me through his thick eyelashes. It would've been a sight to make any man's or woman's knees buckle. But it only made my eyes soften. _He was my brother_. Angry Eyes was the boy that turned me too goo. _As girly as that may be._

"It doesn't. But not everything has sense to it. It just happens sometimes." I stated, brushing his hair back. I didn't know what else to say. I had no idea why this is out there. Why people can become immortal. But maybe later I will figure out why..._Just not now. I had enough drama in my life._

"I guess so...I love you Jamie, you know that right? You're the only family or friend I really have..." I couldn't contain the smile that graced my face at his words. That was the first time I've heard that from him. It made glee feelings bubble inside of me. _Now this was a great feeling._ Unlike the feelings I've been feeling for the last few days. _No, make that weeks._

_This was a moment I wanted to pause in time. But, of course I couldn't._

Because the moment was ruined by Logan and I's growling stomachs. We both haven't eaten since this morning. And we are both hungry as can be.

"I'll go order room-service. Pizza sound good?" Logan questioned me, as he pulled away from myself and made his way into the other room. I couldn't help but laugh carefree, and I yelled back to him.

"Sounds good!"

It was good. Life was getting on track. I got the tube of venom for Jack. I made up with Logan. I'm now together with Angry Eyes.

_Everything was evening out...Finally._

With that thought, I dug my phone out of my pocket and I pushed read to Angry Eyes text message.

**_"Well, Well. If you want to play dirty, Diamond, than lets play dirty. You're little Kenny is on his way to the hospital. Took a nasty fall out of a window. Who knows if he will make it? ;) Don't mess with me, Diamond. It won't end well. -Jack"_**

_Nope. Hell was still a curse out to get me._

And that was my last thought before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Well hello Dolls!<em>**_ Looooonnnng_** _time, hasn't it been? I think so. But I've only got back into the move of writing normally. Other than poetry I mean. It feels good to write something that is this long. And I missed all of you. Life has changed, and things are different now. Happy times! :)_

_So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I don't know when I will update this again, but slowly I will. This story has not been forgotten!_

_So a thank you to-_

**seddielover1311, Sum1cooler, LogansWifeyy, CrazyKAMESFan13, Hikari no Kasai, ELEVATEFAN, bluel0v3, BTRandHoA, annabellex2, BTRDude77, jamesmaslowlover, AmazingPaige1, 1Avid-reader, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, James'OneAndOnly, bigtimedegrassi, DoctorWhoFan9, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Twlightgirl434, vikwhis13** _and_ **CorsomeeCorey.**

_-For all the fabulous reviews, favorites, and alerts. Oh my, you guys are like the soul of my writing. All of you are so amazing and I think you are the sweetest. Thank you! If I could say that a million times I would._

_It is time for me to go dream away. So good night/day! And have a good day studying! I know a few of you that are probably in overload with that. ***Cough*** Sum1cooler...:) So I hope you all get enough sleep and have a great day. :)_

_Till then. :)_


	10. A Race Against Time

"Please explain to me why we are on a plane going home, even though our vacation is four days from being over?" I didn't know how to even start explaining why to him. I don't think I could actually get the words out of my mouth. I was in a race against time. _I had to save Angry Eyes_. I couldn't let him die. Even if what I am going to do will be a worse fate.

_...I'm going to make him immortal. A being that will live forever. With the venom that was meant for Jack._

I didn't want to have to do that. I didn't want to turn him into something that will screw up his life. _But I couldn't handle losing him._ I wouldn't...Couldn't lose that boy. I lost one Knight blood to death. I wasn't going to lose one more._ I loved this one too much._ But I still didn't want to force this life on him...A life I sometimes wish I didn't have to live. I was going to take everything normal from him, _and shatter it._

"Kendall is in the hospital...I'll explain in a short story. Jack is also immortal, and sometimes immortals can have weird powers. Jack just happens to be one of those people. He can make people fall into lust or love with him. It would be a good power too..._If_ he wasn't a bastard with a cold heart. And because of him, he is holding something against Kendall that could ruin Kendall's life. Which is why I've been helping him try and stop Jack...Even though Jack found out, and he pushed Kendall out of some window to his death. Kendall isn't dead...But he could, _and just might_, die." All without a single breath I said those words. They were hushed for his ear only. It may have sounded rushed or jumbled. But my blood and heart were going faster than normal. _Even for an immortal._

I was terrified. No, worse than that. _I was shaking from the fear._ Every memory of Alexander dying flashed through my mind. I remember the pain of watching him die was unbearable. _It scarred my heart._ I don't think I can handle losing Angry Eyes too.

But I couldn't handle turning his life into mine either. I was what teens say.._.Fucked_. I have two choices that could make everything spin out of control. It would reveal everything. _Immortals. My lies. Alexander. Jack._ To not only Angry Eyes. But to his family and friends. I was in a situation most would wish they could never experience.

_But I had to. I was hours from Minnesota and with the venom in my pocket, I was going to save Angry Eyes..._

_I just hope it doesn't come down to that though._

No...I wished with every part of me it wouldn't come down to pouring that venom down his throat and turning him into an immortal. _But I would...If I had to._

"Okay._ So.._.._ You aren't_ the only one out there? And how were you going to help him...?" Logan says, with his eyebrows raised up high. I could tell this was hard for him to understand. _It wasn't logical_. It was unreal to most. But this is the world's laugh..._It was cruel._

Especially to have people like Jack in this world. That won't ever die...I could see how the world would end up. It wouldn't be pretty to see. No, it would be more than that. _It would traumatizing._

"No, I'm not. I have no idea how many others are out there. Jack is the only other immortal I've met," I looked out the plane window, watching as the clouds past by quickly. It was dark now. Almost three in the morning. But that couldn't help the bitterness in my voice when I said his name. _He ruined everything_. I was going to get revenge. "...I was going to help Kendall by...Killing Jack with venom. If it came down to it..."

I muttered in a whisper for his ears only. I didn't want the other people on this plane to hear this conversion. I_ actually didn't want to have this conversion at all._ But...It was the only way to keep me from falling apart in front of all these people.

This was a small plane. And all were in view of me. And earshot of every noise I make. Take fifty very bored people and a plane that is almost silent, and add a teenage boy breaking down..._Yeah. That would be miserable to deal with. For me and them._

"KI-" That was all Logan got out. My hand reacted pretty quick, and it went smack against his mouth. I should've known he would shout. _It was a normal reaction for people._ I just wasn't thinking. Which is out of the normal for me. I _always_ think through what I'm going to do.

"Shhh! Killing him is the only way to make things better." I hushed harsh against Logan's ear. I knew I should feel guilty for the hurt in his eyes. _But I couldn't._ My body was numb.

Everything wasn't planned out. _It was a mess_. I _am_ a mess. I had to act on impulse. Because my mind doesn't seem to be thinking of anything but _Angry Eyes, Angry Eyes, Angry Eyes._

And the burning hatred I now had for Jack was overriding every feeling I have. _I will kill him when I find him._ I don't care what it takes. I will find him and murder him. It's people like him that make this world full of hatred and misery. It's also people like him that break people till they are nothing.

_One less wouldn't do much._

"There has to be another option. That can't be the only one!" Logan turns his head sharply at me, as he says this. I could see the disbelief all over his face. He couldn't believe what I am saying. _I can't believe it either._ But it's the only option...Jack is too toxic for this world.

_He needs to be killed. Somehow._

"There isn't another option...I'm sorry, Logan." I said through a heavy sigh. I suddenly felt weak and worn out. Like all the years I lived on this earth were now weighing down on me. I was torn on what to do. Let nature take it's _course...Or save the boy I love._

_I don't think I would be able to do either._

_I was screwed._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Mi-" I didn't wait for the fight attendant to finish her words. In a blink of an eye, I was already up and rushing past her. Tugging Logan along each step. I could tell he was annoyed to be forced to run and to not follow the rules. But he knew this wasn't the time for it.<p>

_I had a boy I needed to save._ If it wasn't already too late. Damn please don't let it be too late. I lost Alexander. I can't lose him too. Not when I just got him. I would lay down my own life for his. I would give away _everything_ I have...Just to keep those deep green eyes blazing.

With that thought, I pushed myself to go faster. I was basically dragging Logan as I ran through the airport. Only moments ago was I actually in the plane. Now I was already out the terminal. _And that was a lot to say._ Because it's long as hell. I had a long way to go to get to the hospital. _And not a lot of time._

I didn't even know if I had any time left. I think that was the scariest part.._.I had no idea_ if the blonde was alive or not. I didn't know how bad the fall was. I didn't know what was broken or what was going on. _I was in a full panic._

"_J-JAMES!_ _Slow down!_" Logan stuttered out, through panted breaths. I was running him ragged and by the sounds of it. He was going to pass out soon if I didn't slow down...But, I couldn't do that. I needed to get to Angry Eyes. _Now._

"Here. Take the keys, and go home. I'll meet up with you later!" I said the words in a rush, as I pulled the keys out of my pants pocket and handed them to him. And before another word, I let go of his hand and took off running. I flew through that airport. I would take a cab to the hospital. It might set the time back a bit. But it was easier then having Logan pass out.

I could see people stopping what they were doing as I ran through the airport. In flashes. Some looked at me in wonderment. Other annoyed at a teenage boy running through the airport. It would've made me laugh if I wasn't in such a hurry. _Or If I wasn't numb._ From the text Jack sent me, and from sitting in that plane seat for as long as I was.

But once I got to the doors of the airport, I felt a little relief. And terror. I didn't know if the venom would work. I didn't know if Angry Eyes would make it. _I didn't even know if he was alive._

...I didn't know if I could do it either. _No, I had to do it._ I had no choice, but to let him die. And that wasn't even an option in my mind.

That was all it took for encouragement. I went out those sliding glass doors and started running towards a cab.

_I knew what I had to do._

* * *

><p>"Here, keep the change." I felt like a bouncing rabbit with all this rushing around and how my words sounded when I threw the money in the cab driver's hand. <em>I didn't have time to be polite and gentle.<em> I didn't have time to chat or make sense of what I'm doing. _I had to get to Angry Eyes._

"Tha-" I didn't let the man finish what he was going to say. I got out of my seat, and was out the door in seconds. Slamming it right behind me as I started running towards the front of the hospital. My heart was racing like crazy and I could feel it pulsing through out my body. I felt my stomach turn and tighten all at the same time. _I knew then I really was freaking out._

It didn't really feel real till now. Before I had time to at least try to think of another plan to save Angry Eyes. _Other than the one that would ruin his normal life._ But I didn't have one. I didn't have any other plan. _I had to do it_. There wasn't anything else to do.

But that didn't stop me from fearing the worst. The odds that are against the plan are huge. I didn't have the time to really do the math. But I knew it was more than what wasn't against it. _It just wasn't foolproof._ It hasn't been tested. It's an iffy plan that could still kill Angry Eyes.

That didn't mean I wouldn't try it if it came down to it. It just meant I didn't want to if there was another chance to save him. I may be selfish,_ but I wasn't that selfish._ I just wanted Angry Eyes to die when he's supposed to...When he is at a_ very, very_ old age. Not when he is a healthy teenager, and his death is caused by a cold bastard.

His life hasn't even started. _He has so much to live for_. And he shouldn't die because of something I did. It wasn't fair...Not for him. Not this whole situation. _None of it was fair._ And it was all Jack's fault. If he wasn't so cruel, Angry Eyes might have had a good life.

But no...Jack had to mess it up and turn his life into a horrible mess...Or maybe it was me that did it? Maybe I was the one that turned Angry Eyes' life into a mess. Nothing would have turned bad if I never came to Minnesota. _For any of us..._

_Damn it!_ Not the time to be feeling sorry for myself. I wasted years making mistakes of thinking everything would be better if I did nothing. _It doesn't._ I live in regrets because of what _I didn't do._ I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made with Alexander.

_I just hope I still have time to..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck!<em> Where is his room?" I didn't even care that I screamed that, in the middle of a usual quiet hospital. I've been running around this hospital for what seemed like hours. Even though the clock is telling me I've only been here for five minutes. _It still felt like forever._

I've looked everywhere and asked every single nurse or doctor I've seen to help me find Angry Eyes. They either didn't say anything at all or just told me they didn't know. _Either wasn't a good enough answer for me right now._ It was only making knots tighten in my stomach and my heart race more. _If that was even possible._

_It was, actually. And it made my spur of energy wore out. Fast._

I slid down the light blue colored wall. I didn't stop till I hit the cold white tile floor. It was freezing my now overly hot body down. It helped with my heart, but it didn't do anything for the knots. _They only tightened more._

Don't even get me started on my mind...It was running with one thought. _"You're running out of time."_. And the mental picture of Angry Eyes laying under a blanket. Dead cold and not breathing a single breath, all because I ran out of time and couldn't find his room. _Was making everything ten times worse._

It would be all my fault too. I would lose him just like I lost Alexander. _But_...Unlike that time. It would be because of me. If I only let my own selfish wa-

_"You know that's not true. You were only trying to help my grandson. And it would've ended must worse if you didn't come into his life."_ That voice..._It couldn't be...It can't be...It's...It's_..._That's_ Alexander's voice. It had to be, I know that voice by heart. _I would never forget it._

But i-it just couldn't be true. _He was dead._ Has been for a hundred years. _It was impossible._ I'm really going crazy. Maybe my heart beat is a little too fast and now my mind is playing tricks on me. It would be another thing that added to my cruelty of the moment. _It wouldn't surprise me either._

"James Diamond! Stop being..._You._ Now listen, if you love me. And if you love my grandson. Listen to what I'm saying." His stern voice broke through my thoughts. He always used that voice when he wanted me to listen to him. I smile thinking about it from time to time. Because Angry Eyes has the same tone when he is stern...

_But I couldn't dare hope that what I was hearing, was true. It's too good to be true. It's too surreal._

But moments later, and a loud gasp taken from my mouth. I saw the messy blonde haired, and deep green eyed boy I fell in love with almost a hundred years ago. Alexander was right in front of me. Wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he died. Along with a soft, sad smile. One I've only seem a couple of times when we were together.

I couldn't keep my breathing normal. I was gasping like a fish out of water. And I bet my eyes look like a fish's. _I felt crazy. I felt love. I felt agonizing pain. I felt so many emotions._ I wanted to say so many things. But the words wouldn't come. I was frozen in the state I am in.

_And it was horrible._

It only got worse when he bent down and guided my head up, so I could look straight into his eyes as he said his next words.

_"James...He isn't going to make it. Kendall is going to die, and the only way to save him is to make him immortal. It's not something I want either, but there isn't another way. It will be tough, and we both know there will moments he hates the life you gave him. But you're right, his life is far from over. It's not meant to end for him now. I know you are scared James, but it will be all okay. You can do this,"_ He said this as he brushed a kiss to my lips. His lips are the same as they used be. Soft and sweet as fresh honey. _Too bad it didn't last long._

_"Treat him good, Jamie. I don't blame you for everything that happened and you shouldn't break yourself away from people. Let them in, and you might be surprised that the pain is worth what you get."_ He muttered the words softly as he pulled away. His eyes held nothing but love and happiness. _It almost made me fall in love with him all over again._

It almost made me want to drop everything and die to be with him, right now. _But I did mean almost._ If I wasn't so in love with Angry Eyes I would do it.

That thought alone made my eyes widen in size. _I couldn't believe it_...I was_ more_ in love with Angry Eyes, than I've ever been with Alexander. And Alexander knew it...I could see it in his eyes and his smile. He knew I was deeply in love with Angry Eyes. And that I wouldn't leave this earth without him right beside me.

I then slid my body up the wall and stood up on my two feet. I was ready to run again and go find Angry Eyes before it was too late. Before time ran out. _But I just didn't know where to go..._

_"Room 208. He's in there and he only has about five minutes left. Go save him, James."_ And those were the last words Alexander told me, before he vanished from my view. Leaving me to wonder if that was actually real or not. I would have to think about that later._ Right now I had to find room 208. Fast._

"Thank you, Alex..." I whispered to no-one in particular, as I started running down the long hall of opened door rooms. Looking for that one room here in the ER. I had no time to make a mistake. I had to get to that room and pour that venom down Angry Eyes' throat.

_It was the last choice I had._

* * *

><p>"Yes!" I shouted with glee once I found the room. <em>208<em>. It was Angry Eyes room. I may have wasted a minute or two looking for the room. But I should still have time to get the venom in his system._ At least I hoped._ I couldn't have another thing set me back. _Not now._ With only minutes to go till his last breath is taken.

And just when I went to turn the knob of the door. I heard a male doctor's voice and his footsteps behind me. _Fuck this. Fuck life. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

"Sir, you can't g-" He went to say _"I couldn't go in there."_. But I didn't have time for that. I roughly pushed open the door and I quickly ran into the room. Slamming it shut and locking it behind me once I was in the room. I knew that would cause me a lot of trouble later and probably get me kicked out. _But I would deal with it._ I would deal with everything thrown at me. Just as long Angry Eyes can live. _Even if it meant forever._

I just wasn't prepared to see what Angry Eyes looked like. Which is why I almost dropped to my knees and why I almost lost all air in my lungs. It dropped my heart into my stomach also. This wasn't the Angry Eyes I know...

His skin was sheet white. He looked so small in this whitewash room, in that light blue hospital bed. His eyes were closed, covered with gauze. So were his arms, waist and legs. It seemed like his whole body was covered in white gauze. But what made my heart sink the most, was all the wires and tubes plugged up to him. From his mouth, to his nose, to his arms and hands. It looked like every part of him was damaged. All because of the text I sent to Angry Eyes' phone, that Jack got a hold of and seen...He did this to an angel that didn't deserve it.

_He would pay. Later. Right now I had to...Change Angry Eyes._

I shivered at the thought, but that didn't stop me as I raced to his side. I took a big breath that I didn't need to, as I took the plunge. I pushed open his soft, chapped lips. As I did that, I dug the tube of venom out of my pants pocket. That I'm glad I didn't leave in my suitcase. Once I got it free, I didn't let myself think as I unscrewed the top and tip it back, as I pressed it to Kendall's lips. Pouring the sea blue venom down his throat. It made my heartache that I was doing this to him. But it had to be done.

_I couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever._

Once the tube was empty, _and I made sure it was_, I pulled it back and I screwed the top back on. I than put it back into my pocket. My heart heavy but relieved.

I knew Angry Eyes was going to be in pain. _A lot of it_. It was going to be the worst pain he will ever feel. And it sent my heart into a breaking. _I didn't want to see it._ I didn't want to see his body be put through so much pain. _Him put through so much pain._ And knowing I couldn't do a damn thing about it. More so that it was my fault.

And that he might hate me for what I did. Alexander did say he would hate me sometimes for it. I don't think I could handle that though. _No, I know I couldn't handle him hating me._ But...The price paid was more than worth it. If he was alive. I would take the hell and pain if he was alive.

"_Please_ live, Angry Eyes...I need you..._I-I love you_..." The last part was sobbed out. I broke down and fell to my knees, crying my eyes out. For the first time in I don't know how long...I broke down like a baby and just sobbed. My vision turned blurry and my face felt like it was on fire. But it was like all I bottled up, was releasing..._Through my tears._

I didn't know how long I was on the floor, shaking and sobbing. But I do know it was long enough for the venom to kick in and start to take affect. How I knew was because I heard Angry Eyes' heart-monitor beeping loudly all of a sudden. His heart was racing at an abnormal pace. It was because of the pain he was going through. It was something you never forget as an immortal. It's supposed to be the most painful thing to experience in life. _That's why you become immortal._ You would die instantly if you went through that much pain as a normal human.

My body flinched as the pain really started to set in. His body seized around, shaking and jerking. I watched as his face twisted in pain. It was unbearable to watch and know exactly what he is going through. And knowing I was the reason he was feeling the pain he is. _It added to the fire._ I kept my eyes down as I shakily got up off the floor and I sat in the chair next to his bed. _Not once looking at him._

It wasn't long before the doctor and nurses unlocked the door, and came bursting through the door. All racing into the room within minutes. One of the older women nurses looked like they were going to call the police on me, but decided against it when they saw Angry Eyes. They instantly started to work on him, trying to make his heart stop racing. I knew no matter what they did,_ it wouldn't work._ He was already turning and was an hour away from becoming a full immortal.

Nothing can make the pain stop. _It was a waiting game now._ When you first become an immortal...The venom fixes every broken, unhealthy mistake you have in or outside of your body. It won't change how you look or act. It will just make your body healthy and well, _Immortal._ His body has a lot broken...It will probably take some time.

_And I wasn't too keen on the pain he had to go through, to get to it..._

"Sir, you need to leave the room. _Now._ He's seizing." One of the ditzy looking nurses, with the light bleached hair and overly done make-up, stated to me. As she gently pushed me out of the room, and then, shut the door in my face. Which made the only choice I had left is to go sit in the waiting room for an hour...Give or take the extra minutes for the venom to take over the whole body and fix everything.

_This was going to be a long morning..._

I sighed deeply as I made my way down the hall to the waiting room. Instead of when I came running down here, bouncing like a bunny earlier. I was walking slowly, like a zombie. I had so many things on my mind. How I was going to explain to Angry Eyes that he will never die...How to explain his new life and what will happen over time with his family. About Jack and I. _About his grandfather..._I didn't even know how to explain the last one in the least. I didn't even know how I saw him, how I heard him and how he even kissed me. _It was beyond my wisdom._

I was confused on it all. I know people think that ghosts were real...But I didn't think they could touch you like that. _Wait...Touch...Ghosts...Immortals!_

"Oh hell..." I stated out loud, to myself. Everything clicked now. The voice from before with Carlos. It was Alexander. And how I could hear and see him...It was another thing all on it's own.

I remember I read a book with my father, when I had just became an immortal. It said that immortals can have the power to summon ghosts. If they focus hard enough. It's rare for an immortal to have that power._ Really rare._ But it can happen.

_And I think it did happen...To me._

_This day has just gotten crazier. Another day in Minnesota it seems._

I shook my head at the thought and I headed to the waiting room. I had enough thinking time today. Now I'm just worn out.

I needed some sleep. And some time to let my emotions to cool down. And to let everything sink in.

I yawned deeply and made count to take a nap while Angry Eyes changes. He'll be alright.

_I know he will be. He's Angry Eyes. He's strong._

* * *

><p>"Sir. Sir. Sir!" My eyes flashed open to see the woman that kicked me out of Angry Eyes' room. <em>The overly make-up one.<em> Her eyes held tiredness and a sort of softness that would make your heart soften too. _It did mine, just a little._ She looked like a clown, sure, but she was like a little girl too. I wanted to get mad at her for waking me up, but I couldn't bring myself to. Like before, she is like a little girl in my eyes.

_So I simply just sat up in the dark black chair I was sleeping in and I gave her a soft smile as I said,_

"Yes?"

"Your friend...Mr. Knight is awake and stable. He would like to see you." My eyes lit up at her words and I was quickly out of my seat. And even quicker out the door and down the hall. _I couldn't wait to see him._ He's alive and that's all that matters. _He is okay._ The venom worked_. _

_Thank you, Alexander._

But once I was in front of his door, my excitement fell into the floor. I didn't know what to do when I spoke to him. _I didn't know what to say...I would have to explain everything to him._ That was sure. But I haven't even told Logan about Alexander...How was I supposed to tell his own grandson?

Even more so, Logan completely ignored me for a few days after that. And that was just because finding out about my secret. Who knows how Angry Eyes will act when he finds out Immortals are not only real, but he is one too. I didn't even want to think about that conversion...

_This was a plan I didn't think through. And was probably going to burn me in the end._

_But it's worth it. So, So, So worth it._

With that in mind, I closed my eyes, cursed myself to be a man, and I opened the door. Quickly walking in and shutting the door behind me, so I couldn't chicken out. _Because I would. I knew I would._

_At least I knew I would before that beautiful voice called out softly._

"James...?" I couldn't help but blink my eyes open to see my beautiful blonde sitting up in his hospital bed. Looking as healthy and well as ever in the light colored hospital gown. His skin had no scars, cuts, bruises or anything in sight. I could see the confusion in his eyes. But the love he felt was there too. _That's all that mattered._ That he is alive and well.

_For now that is._

In a flash I was at his side, on the bed, and pulling him into my arms. Not even wasting valuable time pressing our lips together. _I needed to feel him._ I needed to know he was here and he wasn't going anywhere. I just needed him here, in my arms, and staying like this. _Forever._

I broke out in a smile when he moaned against my mouth and wrapped his arms around my neck. Bringing me closer to his body and making our lips meshing together in such a cute and sexy way. But this wasn't about sexy or cute. _This was about need for closeness. For comfort._

I leaned him back against the bed and I pressed myself in-between his legs. Which he gladly wrapped around my waist. Once I was settled in-between his legs properly. I made the kiss a little hotter for us. I traced his lower lip teasingly. _Softly and barely._Which he wasted no time parting his lips and granting me access to his mouth. He let me dominant the kiss and every action we made. Which was surprising. _In a good way._

_I wasn't going to take advantage of him. I'm not Jack. But I did want to be close to him, like this. Nothing more. Nothing less._

This is how it lasted. For twenty minutes, an hour maybe. _I didn't know how long._ We'd pull our lips apart only to mesh them back together. _It was amazing. It was everything I never felt before. It was me. It was him._

_It was us._ And to think this might last forever...Was too good to be true. And maybe it was. I didn't want to know right now. _Maybe later._

_Too much drama in one day. Learning and doing so much that is life-changing, is enough for a day._

"I-I love you, Jamie." _Kiss._ "Never leave me again." _Kiss._ "You're the only one I want." _Kiss._

His words were sweet. _Just like his kisses._ Every single one of them was innocent and full of love. It made my heart race again. But this time, for a good reason. _A very good reason._ But I knew I had to tell him the truth. _Now._

I couldn't live with the guilt if I didn't. Damn Logan and his _"Always tell the truth"_ ways. That boy is rubbing off on me and I don't like it.

I sighed for the thousandth time today, and I pulled away from his addicting lips. Every part of me wanted to kiss him over and over again till I couldn't anymore. But I had to talk serious right now._ Even if I didn't want to..._

"Kendall...I love you too. And I need to tell you something important..." I said this as I moved from my place on-top of his body and I sat at the end of the bed. Holding his hands tightly in my own, as I looked into his eyes intensely.

_This was going to be a long conversion. One that will change everything._

_This is the start of a new life for Angry Eyes._

_But the scary part is..._

_Will the truth break Angry Eyes and I apart?_

* * *

><p><em>Well <strong>Hi-Hi<strong> everyone! I hope this new week is amazing for ya. And I hope it's been sunny! Sun is great this time of year. :)_

_And again, **Sum1cooler** was the one to help me find James' power. It was long back when that plan was made. But it's been in my thoughts for a long time in too. So a big thanks to **Sum1cooler**! :)_

_I would like to thank-_

**zoebeansmommy, Emark, The Orange Knight, Samantha Maslow17, CrazyKAMESFan13, seddielover1311, AmazingPaige1, Rhett9, Sum1cooler**_ and _**Hikari no Kasai.**_  
><em>

_-For all the touching reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are soooo beautiful and I think every single one of you are amazing. Really, I mean it._

_P.S...If there is errors still, I'm so sorry. Not enough sleep and long day of babysitting. Not a good mix lol._

_Well I have to go work on homework. So till then. Have a nice night/day! ^-^_


	11. The Ending Of Minnesota

"Don't even talk to me, Diamond." Angry eyes growled out, slamming the taxi's door shut. I could see the anger still blazing in his eyes. Why was there anger in his eyes? Well, it all started when I told him the truth. He didn't take it well at all...At first he even thought I was crazy. Which, I then had to explain to him about his grandfather and my history..._Which leads us to now._ Where Angry eyes..._Is being angry._

"Kendall...I'm sorry. _Really, really_ sorry! I love you and the reason I did that was because I couldn't lose you..." Okay, I was begging now. _Like a pathetic puppy._ But I'm doing it for a good cause. Out of love..._Selfish love,_ but still, _love._ Only Angry Eyes didn't see it that way...

_He saw it as taking away his life. When really, I gave him a second chance at life..._

"No, you did it because you're a selfish bastard. I can't believe I said I loved you, because I don't! _I. Hate. You!_" He made sure to drag out each word. Each more venomous than the last. He took one disgusted glance at myself, and then he stormed off into Logan's house.

What he didn't know...Each word hurt worse than the last. I felt my heart shredding to little pieces. I didn't mean to be this selfish...I just didn't want him to die. Now I feel like I was the one that did all those horrible things, not Jackass.

I didn't even glance once at the taxi driver, when I paid for the ride back here. Since they let Angry Eyes out a few hours after he woke up, I didn't have time to call Logan. Plus...Angry Eyes wouldn't even look at me. He just stormed out of the hospital, and got in a taxi. Which I quickly got into, too.

_And nothing changed when we arrived at Logan's..._

"Thank you, Sir." With those words, I slowly made my way into the house. I wasn't in any hurry. Angry Eyes hated me...And it was all my fault. All of this was, actually. And up until now...I've been placing the blame on Jack. When really...I'm the one that caused this mess.

_If guilt wasn't eating my soul before, it is now. Every bit of it...And I couldn't do anything to ease it..._

_What happened when you did something out of love, it was admired? Now it's something to be hated for..._

"Well, no time like the present..." I mumbled under my breath, as I walked up the steps. _Into the house of hell..._

* * *

><p><em>Slam. Stomp. Slam.<em>

That's all I heard when I sat down on the couch. Angry Eyes walking through out the rooms, slamming each door he went through. He really was living up to his nickname. _He is angry_. He is blazing with fire. And it was heading for me. _James Diamond._ The one he despises most as of the moment. Even more than Jack, Angry eyes happened to say...As if that doesn't make me feel any worse. _Because it does._ I feel like I'm drowning in guilt...

I lagged back against the couch, looking up at the light blue ceiling...I try to count the chips of paint...But my mind wouldn't concentrate on anything but those slamming doors. And the person that is slamming them...Why did I have to ruin everything I touch? _Why did I even come to Minnesota...?_

"He'll get over it, James. Don't worry about it..." Logan reassured me, breaking my thoughts, as he sat down next to me. I could see the concern in his eyes, it was flowing through out those chocolate browns. He knew something was off. _He knew I wasn't alright._ And he knew why. That's what best friends are for. _Was I even a good one...?_ I'm not sure of anything, anymore. _I feel like I'm being crushed by the world itself..._

"That's the thing, Logan..." I shot a painful side-glance at him. "I don't think he will. This just isn't something you can get over...I ruined his life." I mumbled the last part, willing away the thickening tears. I knew it wouldn't be long, until I was bawling again. _But I didn't want to do it now._ Not with Logan around. He's been through enough this year. _He didn't deserve this burden._ It was mine, after all...

"You can't believe-" He was quickly cut off by the star of the show.

"Oh he can,_ because he did._ I will have to see my aunt and uncle die. _I will have to see my friends die._ Not to mention my whole family, including Katie. Which is terrible all on it's own. I rather have died, Logan." I couldn't look Angry Eyes in, the well, _eyes._ But I could tell they were blazing. "But the one person I thought loved me, was actually the most selfish, terrible person I know. Even worse than Jack! At least he would've let me die, before putting me in this hell!" Angry Eyes shouted, his voice cracking at the edges.

The guilt deepened at the pain and anger in his voice. It's the same tone I used when I was turned Immortal. _It was one that I never got over._ And the anger I still had for that snake...My eyes doubled in size in this realization. And the tears finally broke free._ I couldn't hold it in anymore._ The guilt was shattering my heart. And this realization only added to it.

_He was always going to hate me._ Just like after almost two hundred years, I still hated that snake. Alexander was wrong. _He was so, so wrong_...Angry Eyes will always hate me. I did the wrong thing. And now I have to pay the price. The price being...The love of my life, hating me... _For Forever._

Before Logan could wrap his arms around me, I jumped up off the couch. Landing wobbly on my feet, but still on my feet. I snapped my head up to Angry Eyes. And even through the tears flowing down my face, and blurring my vision, I kept my eyes gazing at his. _This was important._

_What I was going to say would change everything for me. For Angry Eyes. For everyone involved..._

"I know sorry isn't going to cut it. I've been in your shoes, I've felt what you feel now. And I have a feeling you aren't going to ever forgive for what I've done...So I'll give you the choice of what happens next..." I took a deep, long, shaky breath." I'll leave Minnesota, and never return. Never contact you or try to find you. Or...We can try to work this out. It's up to you..." The second the words left my mouth, I realized with dread what he would choose. _He was angry. He was hurt...And his world just got turned upside down. All because of me._

_That didn't mean my heart didn't hope for that he would choose the latter. It hoped with all it's might, against my protests..._

"James! You can't do this-" Logan was again, quickly cut off by Angry Eyes.

"_Leave._ I never want to see you again. Just..._G-Go._" His voice broke off at the end, but I could see in his beautiful green eyes, he meant this. _He wanted me gone._ And I would go...I gave him the choice, and he made it. I was to leave, and never come back.

_With a final glance at me, Angry Eyes walked straight out that door. Never to be seen again. It was over. He was done._

_And that was the final crack in my heart. If I couldn't live for forever, I would surely be dead now._

* * *

><p>"James! P-Please don't do this! <em>P-Please!<em> I-I need you!" Logan choked out, tugging roughly on my shirt sleeve. I was just putting the last of my stuff in the back of my car. I didn't know where I was heading, but it was far away from here. _Far, Far away._ And that meant leaving Logan behind...

"_I have to._ I told him I would, and I do as I say. Please don't make this any harder, Logie..." I mumbled, glancing anywhere but Logan's face. If I looked just one time,_ I would break._ And I couldn't break...Angry Eyes needed this._ And he deserved it after what I did..._

I glanced up at the night sky. Every inch was filled with stars. It was like a painting. _A beautiful painting._ And to think, this time yesterday, I was flying back from Greece. Thinking I was doing the right thing saving Angry Eyes.._.Oh, how wrong I was..._

_I tore his life apart. And injected pain in it. I'm ten times worse than Jack can ever be..._

"P-Please! _J-James!_ You're a-all I g-got!" My heart broke at his words and the way he sobbed them out. I was breaking not only Angry Eyes..._But Logan_. I was a real fucking piece of work. _If I could die right now...I would._ Because that's all I want right now. _To be dead._ Or go back to the day I was coming to this place. If only I knew what this place would cause me.._.And the people in it._

Angry Eyes was the big hockey player. The popular one...The one that took nothing from no-one. But now...He was broken and hurt._ Because of me._ And so was Logan...But could I fix it with Logan...? _Was it even possible?_

"Come with me, Logan...We can leave, and never come back." I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. Did I really just ask Logan to leave his life behind? _What am I thinking?_ I knew what I was thinking...I couldn't live without him. _Even if I am selfish._ Even if I'm an horrible person...I couldn't live with myself if I left him here. _Being this broken._

"...R-Really?" He sniffled out, and I finally got the guts to look at him. His eyes now raw with emotions. He was still crying, but I could see it wasn't as bad now._ He's like a puppy. A kicked puppy._ And once you kick a puppy, it's like you committed murder. And that's how I felt right about now. I feel like I just committed murder. And maybe I did...I did take Angry Eyes' life, didn't I? _His normal life, anyway._

"Yeah. We can runway tonight, and find a new place to live. I've done it hundreds of times before. It's easy." I stated this, as I put the last box in the back. _I was done_, and I had a lot more room for Logan's stuff. If he wants to go. It's very un-Logan like. But he might..._I didn't want to get my hopes up again..._

"...O-Okay. Let's go!" He stated his answer, shakily. But he nodded all the same, and ran back into the house. A thought crossed my mind, but I quickly shot it down._ I wasn't going to run off without Logan._ That would be something Jack would surely do._ And I wasn't Jack..._

_But was I?_

I shook my head, willing my thoughts away, and I made my way back into Logan's house. _We had some packing to do._

* * *

><p>"There. Done." Logan squeezed the last of his stuff in the back of the car. I didn't think he would be taking so much of his stuff. It was almost like his whole room. But at least it fit in the back of the car...That's all that mattered. <em>That it fit and I wouldn't have to see him break down again.<em> I know I'm being terrible...But that's the thing, _I am terrible. I'm horrible._

"Okay...Now that you got everything in. Do you got what's most important? Money, ID, and all that crap." It wasn't crap. _It was important._ But I didn't care right now. _I was numb._ I was broken and guilt ridden. It's what I deserve though..._I did hurt everyone I loved. Especially the ones I love most..._

_Oh, Alexander. You were so wrong about how this would turn out..._

"Yes for everything. I got it right here. " Logan waved his wallet open. "Do you?" He questioned me, as he double checked everything._ Including his wallet._ It was so like Logan to do that. _Even in an un-Logan situation..._

"Yes. I do. Now let's going." I stated our leave, looking down at my phone to see what time it is. It's almost two in the morning. We only got a few hours, until Miss Kelly comes back. And if she comes back before we get going, I'll never get to take Logan with me. _It's kidnap._ Well, not really...Because I'm in an teenage body. But really, it's kidnap. Plus, he's a rich boy...His parents would look for him._ Maybe..._

"Okay..." Logan muttered softly, sliding into the car. My mustang. I remember when I first came here...The memory fresh in my mind...

_"Hey don't scratch the Jeep, I just got it repainted!"_

_ I pulled my sunglasses off, and I said, leaning against my car. "I didn't scratch your Jeep. I didn't even touch it, so cool it." He looked at me with his deep green eyes fueled with anger. _

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_I smile a lazy smile and I said, not fazed a bit. "No, but I'm new, so I probably wouldn't anyway. So, who are you Angry Eyes?"_

_"Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team." he growled out._

_"And who are you?"_

_"James Diamond." I replied, smirking at him._

Who knew that moment..._Would change everything._ That my life and his would never be the same. _It was innocent at first._ I was an idiot, and so was he. But because of that moment...We were led to here. _With broken hearts..._

I gulped down the lump that started to form in my throat. It was sending a wave of pain through out my body and I felt like crying again. _But this time...I didn't feel like stopping._ I just wanted to roll up in a ball, and die. I know, a little dramatic. But it's true. I lost the greatest thing that has ever entered my life._ All because I was selfish._

But I pulled what I could together, and made my way over to the drivers side. Once I got to that point, I opened the door and slid in. I wasted no time in doing the normal pointers. Shutting the door, buckling up, checking the mirrors. That sort.

_Once I did that, and I put the car in drive. We were off. This was the end of one chapter, and the start of another. I was leaving this life behind, and so was Logan. Too bad this chapter ended with burnt edges..._

_And two broken lives, that will never be healed._

* * *

><p>It's now two in the afternoon and I don't know how long I've been driving since the last gas station. <em>It's been a long night.<em> I've seen the stars faze out. I've seen the moon, become the sun. _And the night became the day._ It felt like with each mile I went, my heart shattered that much more. _But I kept going._ It was like I was getting some sort of pleasure from this. But in all honestly, _I wasn't._

_I was only keeping my word..._

I sighed at this thought. Squeezing the wheel of the car tightly. I kept my eyes on the road most of the time. Sometimes glancing over at Logan. Who is snoring softly, sleeping away. I wish I could sleep like him. _Peacefully._ Without an ounce of guilt. _He's innocent._ While I am tainted. _I don't deserve someone like him..._

_I don't deserve anyone. I'm supposed to be alone for the rest of my life._

_But I guess even I couldn't be that selfless. I was born to be selfish...Plain and simple._

And that's when I saw it. A sign for New York. It stated they needed models and assistants. Logan and I could do that. Couldn't we? I mean Logan has the brains...And I have the looks. _We could positively do this._ There was no doubt in my mind.

But could we really make it...? And that's when I got my answer. Well it wasn't really an answer, but a song that came on the radio.

* * *

><p><em>This place is not quite what it seems<em>  
><em>Or anything that I was told it'd be<em>  
><em>New York, you know you make my heart skip<em>  
><em>In my dreams I make it into Vegas<em>

_Seattle hits me every time_  
><em>I can't get Chicago off my mind<em>  
><em>New Jersey taught me how to let go<em>  
><em>And I've learned that's all that I need to know<em>

_In this moment we're connected_  
><em>If we fall, we fall together<em>

_Get up, get up_  
><em>Sing it like you're screaming at me<em>  
><em>Get up, get up<em>  
><em>I love the way you make it look so easy<em>  
><em>East coast, west coast, show me what you've got now<em>  
><em>Let's go, let's go<em>

_Get up, get up_  
><em>Make my heartbeat pickup<em>  
><em>Get up, get up<em>  
><em>Be-be-be-beating to the rhythm<em>

_I spill my heart from coast to coast_  
><em>Fall in love with everyone I know<em>  
><em>Sometimes it isn't where you're going<em>

_It's who you're with_

_In this moment we're connected_  
><em>If we fall, we fall together<em>

_Get up, get up_  
><em>Sing it like you're screaming at me<em>  
><em>Get up, get up<em>  
><em>I love the way you make it look so easy<em>  
><em>East coast, west coast, show me what you've got now<em>  
><em>Let's go, let's go<em>

_Get up, get up_  
><em>Make my heartbeat pickup<em>  
><em>Get up, get up<em>  
><em>Be-be-be-beating to the rhythm<em>

_Get up, get up_  
><em>Sing it like you're screaming at me<em>  
><em>Get up, get up<em>  
><em>I love the way you make it look so easy<em>  
><em>East coast, west coast, show me what you've got now<em>  
><em>Let's go, let's go<em>

_Get up, get up_  
><em>Sing it like you're screaming at me<em>  
><em>Get up, get up<em>  
><em>I love the way you make it look so easy<em>  
><em>East coast, west coast, show me what you've got now.<em>

* * *

><p>"Goodbye old life in Minnesota...Hello new life in New York." I muttered quietly, driving straight ahead. Even if I didn't want to. <em>I had to move on with my life.<em> And New York was it.

_Because...Angry Eyes didn't want me anymore..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Helloooo<em>** _Everyone! It's been some time since I last updated this. Writing my other story has been taking up most of my time. But this chapter popped into my head, and here you go. :)_

_Wow...A hundred reviews...I can't believe it. I never thought this story would get that many. Not in an million years. You guys are the best. Every one of you made it so this story could get to this point. And I can't thank you enough. :*)_

_So I thank the wonderful people-_

**whitewolf1992, DiamondDustK, thefireinourlives, Swayzee Sweetheart, NikkiilovesJessee, BigTimeRusherr13, Chey21, EverlastingRusher, MyBabyKendizzle, VampirePrincess72, Rixxers, IluvHutchDano, SpidermanInPlaid, jamesmaslowlover, annabellex2, LogansWifeyy, Hikari no Kasai, Sum1cooler, CrazyKAMESFan13 **_and _**Elevatefan.**

_-For the beautifully stunning alerts, favorites, and reviews. It still shocks me that people still like this story! It just shows how beautiful you all are. And what sweethearts you are! :)_

_And for the amazing **CorsomeeCorey,** who I adore soooooo much, and who reviewed every chapter in like, a day. I can't tell you how amazing you are. Because amazing doesn't even cover you. ;) But what I want to say, is thank you. _

_P.S...I know this chapter is super sad, but it's happening for a reason. The next chapter will be forward in time. Like a few years. And you'll see what has happened with our favorite people...;)_

_Till then! Stay beautiful sweeties! _


	12. Drinking Those Eyes Away

_Two Years Later..._

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, Diamond." I heard Dean, one of the other male models, call out to me. It's been a five hour shoot, and I'm tired as hell. So I just waved my hand, and I made my way out of the building. What building you ask? Fab Fashion. Who would name a building for male models, Fab Fashion? I don't know. But it makes a lot of money, and that is good enough for me. Because it makes me a lot of money. Not that I don't have money, because being alive for almost two hundred years can make you a lot of money, more so when you were born rich. But that doesn't mean I don't want to make my own living.<p>

Because I do. And I have been for almost two years. Ever since what happened...

I shook those thoughts out of my mind, and I walked down the long sidewalk. New York was all about walking. That and subways. I didn't understand why people had cars, if they don't get anywhere on time. Well I know people do drive here, but it's easier to just walk. And that's what I do. I walk to and from work. It's refreshing.

But not so much in the winter. Like it is now. And it's so damn cold...

I pulled my wool coat tighter against my body, as I made my way through the busy sidewalks of New York. I watched as kids chase each other with snowballs. Giggling and by the look on their faces, had not a care in the world. I wonder if I was like that at one time...? If I didn't have a care in the world when I was a child. Even if that was a long ago, I still wonder if I ever was truly without a care. Even now, in this beautiful city, I had many worries and fears.

Some I haven't let into my mind since I left the last place I was at...Not that I wanted to think about that. It was over with. I've moved on with my life and I was in another chapter. I burnt that one to crisps. Unwillingly, but still...I did it...

If only I could forget the reason why I did...

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I closed the front door, locking it the second after. "Logan! Where are ya?" I shouted, as I wandered around the apartment. It wasn't that small, it was three bedrooms and four baths. It was a two story. And not to mention it was the penthouse. It would've been a lot more money, if I didn't persuade the rental lady. I know it was bad to manipulate woman. But I was desperate to stop house hunting and just move in. And so was Logan. We were both restless about staying in hotel, after hotel.<p>

So when this house came up for rent, and we got our fair share of the view. We stopped at nothing to get it. And in the end, we got it. At least something went right at that time...

I, again, shook those thoughts out of my head. I wasn't going to deal with that terrible past. It was hard enough the first time. And I didn't even want to deal with it then...

"I'm in the dining room with Boots and Levi!" I smiled fondly when I heard Logan shout back. It was nice that I had a friend. That I had someone that knew my flaws, and didn't care. I've never had someone like that before...It was a nice change.

I made my way through the living room, and into the dining room. Only to be tackled down by two while fluff balls. Boots and Levi. Logan and I's Samoyed puppies. The two of them are only five months, but hell. These two can make a mess, and put up a fight. And this was one of those times they put up a fight.

And after a long day at work, it was the best medicine. That, and sleep. But this one was good too.

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter, as I gave in and fell onto the floor. Giving them the chance to lick my cheeks, unknowingly to me until it was too late. And that only made my body more ticklish. Which also made my laughter louder and my breathing come out in gasps. I could even hear Logan laughing. That didn't help at all with the puppies. Because they kept licking my cheeks. Wagging their fur in my face. It tickled even more.

"H-Help!...AH!...H-Help, L-Logan!" I couldn't keep the air in my lungs long enough to say anymore. I was laughing so hard that tears were flowing down my cheeks. Which only added the puppies tickle fest.

I don't know how long it was before Logan got the dogs off me, but I did know it was long enough for him to savor the torture I was caused. The little brat. He'll pay for what he did. Once I catch my breath...And eat...And maybe sleep...Oh, forget it. I'll get back at him tomorrow. Right before he goes to work.

Yes, Logan is out of school. Not surprising. He graduated a year in advance, and now he is working as a backup sport's doctor. Another thing that isn't surprising. He is Logan after all. And all Logan has ever wanted to be, is a doctor. How he did it without a degree...I will never know.

"Come on, guys. Let's give Jamie a rest." Logan commanded, his tone soft and teasing. I could tell he was having a ball with this. Oh, I will really get him tomorrow. Just watch...Dr. Mitchell will never see it coming. But that would have to wait, because I was hungry. And tired...

At Logan's voice, the dogs bolted and ran over to where Logan sat. Which gave me the chance to sit up and get back onto my feet. But once I got a glance at the crazy fluff balls, that were only moments ago licking the life out of me, were now acting like two trained and lazy puppies. This wasn't fair. They loved Logan more. And they actually listened to him! Maybe I should stop working so much...

"Aw, don't pout. They love you, Jamie. They just don't listen to you, exactly." Logan cooed this, as he took a bit out of his piece of pizza. Since we don't really have time to make dinner every night, we just order food. I know it isn't good for you, but between our jobs, and the puppies. There isn't very much time left for making homemade food.

Even if I sometimes miss it...

"That's the problem! They don't listen, because I'm never here..." I continued to pout, as I sat down in the chair across the table from Logan. "Which is why I really need to take time off, and spend some time with them." I didn't mean for it to come out as whiny, but I really wanted them to love me. Not more than Logan, sure, but to still listen to me. They are like my kids...In a twisted way. Well, mine and Logan's.

"But you told Mr. Evans that you would do the cover shoots for QG this month. And before you say you can cancel, you can't." With a stern gaze piercing my own, I couldn't help but lower my eyes to my empty plate. "It would be wrong to break a promise, and you know that, James." His words were of a scolding mother. And sometimes, he kind of is like my own mother.

Who knew that shy sixteen year old, would become such a confident adult? That was one thing I never thought would happen. But I was wrong. The boy I used to protect, is now the one to protect me from harm. What a few years can do to someone is amazing. And somewhat scary...

"I know, I know. I won't cancel, promise." I mumbled quietly, as I leaned over the table to grab a few pieces of pizza. It was my favorite tonight. Pepperoni. The best topping in history of pizza toppings. Even if Logan thinks otherwise...He loves veggies and all that sorts. Why someone puts veggies on pizza, I'll never know. I didn't pay any mind to it in the two hundred years I've been around and I won't do it now.

To agree, to disagree.

"Good, now pass the pepper." Once I passed the pepper container to Logan, I started digging into my own dinner. I know I'm not supposed to eat fatty foods, but I'm human. And a hungry human. So my boss will just have to deal with it. I'm not going to become skin and bones. That's not healthy either. Even if that's what my boss thinks what looks the best on a magazine cover.

And with a lot of airbrushing and photoshopping, it is...

But that's for tomorrow. Right now I'm just going to enjoy my little family here. Logan, the pups, and myself. This is my life now, this is my family now. And I will be damned if I let something happen to break this apart again. I've lost everything and I rebuilt it with a lot of effort. From my part and Logan's.

All for...That boy...

I couldn't even say his name in my mind or even out loud. It was that bad. But I've been putting that in the back of my brain. I don't have to deal with that anymore. That's all I tell myself now. Is that it's all over and done with. That this. In this warm colored dining room. With the people and puppies, that are in it, is what's for the best. Even if some part of me...Doesn't believe it at all...

"So, I met an interesting sports player today..." The tone of Logan's voice was enough for me to stop eating and stare up at him wonderment. That tone suggested something else. That there was more behind it. I could tell. What it was, I had no idea. But this had to be important if he was tiptoeing around it. Logan never tiptoes around anything. Ever.

"Okay...Who?" It was an obvious question, that pinpointed right to the straight answer. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get away from the straight forward answer. This comes with two hundred years of experience. Something that I'm happy for. As of the moment.

"Well...His name i-" Before he could finish the rest of his sentence, the doorbell rang. Yes, our apartment had a doorbell. Amazing, huh? It really is. Because those buzzer things are terrible to deal with. I've dealt with them when they first came out, and it wasn't all that pleasant then. And I bet it isn't now either.

But right as I jumped up and went running towards the hallway, where the front door is. I heard Logan shout after me. And it was a panicked pitch to his voice. It almost made me stop and turn around, but I had to get the door. What I didn't know...Was I should've listened to Logan.

Because once I reached the door and unlocked it. I learned who Logan was talking about. Because at that moment, when I opened the door. I saw the boy I haven't seen in two years. The one that shattered my heart. And replaced it will crushing guilt. Yes, this was the boy that hated me to his very core the last time I saw him.

It's Angry Eyes...

His expression probably mirrored my own. His plump lips wide open and so are his everlasting green eyes. He's as beautiful as before. Maybe that's because he hasn't aged. Maybe that's because I haven't seen him in two years. Or maybe because he was now wearing one of the majorly famous hockey jersey's.

He's made it big if Logan is his doctor...

"Um...Logan! Someone is h-here to see you. Um...I got t-to go take a walk or something...See ya!" I panicked and I ran out the door. Pushing Angry Eyes out of the way. I couldn't help it. I've blocked out those memories and what happened. And as of right now, they all came flooding back. Because of those haunting eyes. The ones I left back in Minnesota, two years ago.

So if it came as much surprise, I was in panic mode. My heart, the heart that was just pieced back together, is now now coming undone. My breathing is coming in short gasps. And I couldn't stop running. I even ran down the stairs from apartment. Which is a long way down. Since Logan and I's apartment is the penthouse of the building. But that gave me a great excuse to not be near Angry Eyes. And as of right now, that's the one thing I wanted.

I gave up everything for him. And when I thought I was doing the right thing, I ended up doing the worst. And he didn't even want anything to do with me after that...And more so, I did what he wanted me to do. I left, I didn't make contact, even if that was the hardest thing I've ever done. And here, after two years, he comes back on my doorstep.

Only this time, he's a hockey player and I'm a model. Not to mention he hates me...Not too different from the first time we met though...

_I nodded in agreement and I decided I had enough of this little "Celebrity" group meeting. I grabbed Logan's shirt sleeve, dragged him and I through the crowd. I then yelled to all the people._

_"Get the hell out of my way! Have you heard of walk room?"_

_They all stopped gawking and talking to Angry Eyes, and they looked at me and Logan but I didn't really care. I just cared about getting me and Logan to class without being late, which I was sure Logan would freak over. I was almost through to the other side when I bumped into someone. I growled slightly and I went to tell the person to get the hell out of my way, when I looked up and saw it was Angry Eyes, who looked at me annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him and I said. "Get out of my way."_

_I watched as a smirk appeared on his face and he said."No."_

_I finally got mad when he said that and I pushed him back, pushing my way past him. I grabbed a tighter hold on Logan as I was doing this, who looked as shocked as can be at what I just did, and I pulled us both to class just in time._

I remember that day like it was yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday, it was almost three years ago. But time is repeating itself. And not in the good way like before. But was it even good the last time? I was chasing after someone that was more danger to me, than my own mental battle. And that's saying a lot all on it's own. Because two hundred years of bottling things up is very, very dangerous.

Just like running down stairs, skipping two steps at a time. I could get hurt, and maybe break something. But that didn't matter right now. All that really did, was getting as far from Angry Eyes as possible. And maybe for these memories to go away. That would be good too. But that probably wouldn't happen.

Why now? Why did he have to come to New York?

Those were the thoughts that swirled around in my head. Even if none of this was really his fault, it still wasn't fair. But again, what I did to him wasn't fair either...I really need a drink. A big glass of whiskey or something stronger. Maybe moonshine? Wait...That isn't allowed. I guess whiskey it is.

This is the first drink I will touch since what happened with Logan...Ironically, It also involved those green eyes...

I guess time really is repeating itself...

* * *

><p>"Another shot please, Sir." I called out to the bartender, as I looked down at the now empty shot glass. That only moments ago held warm brown liquor. Jack Daniels. I remember when that brand first came out, everyone in town wanted it. Well the rich folks. And when I got a hold of it...Well, I found out my new favorite whiskey.<p>

Even now, after all the changes to it, it's still my favorite. Or maybe it's because of the buzz it brings. I love the bubbly feel you get. When you go blank in the brain, and just have that bliss feeling. And that's exactly what I needed. What I wanted. I know, pathetic. But I've finally come to that point. Where all I have left is to be pathetic. Running away from the man that I once loved. Yes, if that wasn't pathetic, I don't know what is.

"Hey, James! What are you doing here?"

But my dreadful thoughts were broken by a familiar model. Dean. The bleach blonde beauty. That's his nickname at work. Because he looked like a Greek God. Not that he had anything on Angry Eyes. He's the true beauty...But, he's not mine. And never will be. So might as well get over it...

"Just getting a drink. What about you?" I knew it was a dumb question the minute I asked it, but I couldn't stop the words that left my mouth. I guess it's been too long since I've had a shot of whiskey. I'm a lightweight. Ha...I don't think I've ever been a lightweight. There's a first for everything, I guess.

I watched as Dean made his way over to where I am, smiling his bright white smile, and he sat right next to me. His expensive black winter coat, was place on the back of his chair. I think it was Gucci or something of that sort. Designer that's for sure. Actually everything he was wearing, is designer. But that was Dean. Designer boy.

"The same. Here to celebrate my raise in my paycheck." He cranked his head to the side, looking at me with his deep blue eyes. His smile deepened his dimples. And I would be lying if I didn't say he was attractive. Because anyone with eyes, could see that truth. But he didn't have those deep greens or those eyebrows...Wait. No. I have to get over him. I really need my drink now. Maybe that would help ease the block Angry Eyes has on me...

"Hey! Where is my shot? You know the one I ordered of Jack Daniels?" I shouted over to the bartender, that was now taking care of another customer. A cheap blonde woman. Of course. That's all straight men think about. Women...

"I'll have it done soon, Sir." Sure you will, Sir. When you get done filling that girl's drink and flirt with her all night. That's when you'll get my drink. What the hell happened to decent service...Oh god...I sound like my mother...What. Is. Happening. To. Me?

"This place sucks, doesn't it?" I heard Dean say, as he bumped my shoulder lightly. I just nodded, shooting him my best fake smile, and I bumped his shoulder. It was meant to be flirty. And I knew it. Even though I didn't want to be with anyone for a long, long time. I might as well try, against my own will. He's hot. Smart. And rich. Not to mention, he's sweet. What could go wrong?

Well I can name a number of things...But I'll forget that for now.

"Oh yeah, majorly. I've never been here before...So, I guess if I want to drink, this wouldn't be the place." I stated through a soft chuckle. Even if I didn't feel up to smiling or being flirty. I had to. Because this was moving on. Not falling for someone that will never get with me. And this was the first step to moving on.

Too bad it wasn't easy...

"I have, and that's why I brought my own Jack Daniels. I just come here to use the glasses, so I don't have to clean them myself at home." Dean stated this, as he reached around in his jacket pocket, grabbing a big but not overly big Jack Daniels. How he walked around with that all day, is a mystery to me. But I haven't been so happy in my life. He saved the day.

But before I could ask if I could have a glass, Dean was already pouring some into my glass. I didn't know if it was for him to drink, or for me. I guess I'll have to wait and find out. But in all honesty...I didn't want to wait. If that was the case, I would've went somewhere else the first time. Well...That's not true, because I wouldn't have known. But that didn't change that I was impatient. Very impatient.

"Hey, we'll share. You take the first shot and I'll take the next." The tone of his voice was warm as chocolate. It melted you the right way, and I couldn't help but smile brightly back at him. I now knew the first shot has taken it's affect. I was going blank. And who knows what this second shot will do? I was about to find out.

I nodded, not thinking anymore on his statement, and I downed the drink. I felt that second wave, the one that washes through out your body, and the bliss expands. It's the best thing in the world, as of this moment.

I needed more.

* * *

><p>I don't know how many shots Dean and I had. But I do know it was out of the single digits. And that I was a little drunk...Well...Maybe not a little. Maybe a lot. On the borderline of black out. And trust me, there has been times in my lifetime that I've been black out drunk. And those are the worst hangovers...<p>

"You're sooooo hoooott!" I slurred out, basically climbing onto of Dean's lap. Yes, I was acting like a hot mess. But that's exact what I am. A huge, white hot fire, mess. And I was damn proud of it! Angry Eyes made me this way. He had to come back and ruin my life. When I did exactly what he wanted. That asshole!

Well that's okay. I got Dean here. And he'll make me feel really good. Better than Angry Eyes ever will, that's for sure.

"Well, you're seeexxxy as hell!" I could see he was as plastered as myself when he slurred this out. For one, his sea blue orbs were glazed over. And his breath smelled of alcohol, badly. But I guess mine wasn't that much better. We're both drunk, after all. And flirty...

Very, Very Flirty.

How you ask? Well after he flattered me with his slurred words, we got right down to business. Yes, we started making out. Not the hot kind, either. The drunken, sloppy kind. Even if it was amazing, it was missing something. It didn't feel right, somehow. But I couldn't care for the reason why. I haven't kissed anyone in two years, and I've been craving it. Now that I got it, I wasn't going to waste the chance.

So if it was sloppy lip-locking with Dean. I'll take it.

And that's exactly what I did. I straddled him, in the middle of this bar, and I balled my fists in his bleach blonde hair. It's surprisingly soft for someone that puts can after can of hair spray in it. But that didn't matter right now. What did was the little whimpers he made, and the way he moved his hips just right into mine. If only he would play a little with his-

"James?" I heard a way too familiar voice behind me. The gasp he made was quickly followed. If I wasn't so drunk, I might've stopped. Too bad, I was drunk out of mind. So I just continued to kiss the hell out of Dean. That is...Until I was slammed out of Dean's lap, and onto someone's shoulder. I heard Angry Eyes mutter something threatening to Dean, which I was too dizzy to listen in on. And then we were all of a sudden leaving the bar. While I was being carried on Angry Eyes' back. Yes, I was dizzy as hell. But I felt complete now.

For some reason I didn't understand in my drunken state. But it made the pain stop. And that's all that my drunken mind cared about. That, and the sleep that was coming on. But I held back on that. I didn't want this moment to end. I didn't want to wake up and feel the shattering break I've been fearing.

"Why the fuck were you kissing him? Why did you do this, James?" I heard Angry Eyes mutter furiously. But I could tell there was something behind that tone...He's jealous. He's hurt. And there was a hidden meaning behind those words. And I knew exactly what he meant.

"Because y-you come here and think that's it's ooookay to come to my apartment? Even after yooouuu made me leave and hurt my heart? Well I have news for you! I'm moving on! And he's my new mooove on boy." Okay, so it didn't come on very mature like. But I'm drunk. Sue me. But I did tell the truth, unfortunately...

And then there was silence. Suffocating tension. And the only sound was the footsteps of Angry Eyes feet, and the occasional city folk passing by. Who would stare at us, but just continue on walking. What if Angry Eyes was kidnapping me? People here are nutty. I'll have to talk to Logan about this, tomorrow.

And that's when it happened. The silence was broken.

"I regretted my decision the minute you left. I was angry, James. Can you blame me? I just found out I was turned into something I thought was impossible. Along with everything else that happened, I just couldn't handle it all. That doesn't mean it was right for me to blame you about everything. Because it wasn't. " I felt his arm tighten around my body. "And when I found out you actually did leave...I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. And even though the pain has subsided, I still have an everlasting ache. As girly as it is, I don't feel it right now. For the first time in two years. " I could tell he was wearing his heart on his sleeve right now. And at this moment, I really wish I wasn't so drunk.

Because than I could remember this tomorrow. But that's probably not going to happen. So I just decided to live in the moment and go for it. What else do I have to lose? I'm already drunk. And I ruined someone's life.

"Me too, Kendall. Me too. It hurt...Sooo much. And even when I was kissing him, I couldn't help but think of you! It was frustrating...And I don't even know if you are goooing to stick around!" Still slurring my words, I told the truth again. I'm on a roll. Who would think James Diamond could tell the truth? I didn't. That's for sure.

"I'm not going anywhere. And don't do that again. I didn't like seeing it. I don't like feeling this way..." I could tell he is embarrassed. His soft words. The way he said them slowly. It was kind of funny. And cute as hell. I've never seen Angry Eyes jealous. Because of me. But it's not like I would do it again. I don't want anyone else.

"Never gonna do it again. " I smiled brightly when I felt his muscles relax. "Now take me home, Blondie! You got a lot of making up to do, if you don't want a model like myself to stray away." I was teasing, of course. But that didn't stop his muscles from contracting. And the slight growl that vibrated his body. It was sexy and scary. But I didn't care.

"You're drunk."

"And you're hot. Now this is my consent to-" Before I could finish my long argument, Angry Eyes cut me off.

"You're in for a long night, Diamond." He stated this, with a low growl. And I would be lying if this wasn't more sexy than Dean. Dean has nothing on Angry Eyes. My Angry Eyes. And I was looking forward to this long night. More than anything in the world.

"Count on it, babe." With those last drunken words. We set off for a long night that would change everything.

Because there was one thing I forget to remember. A very important thing. One of the most in this Immortal relationship.

Male Immortals can get pregnant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun Dun Dun.<strong> The secret I've only told one person about is out! Yes, I've been planning this for months. Just waiting for the right time. Now that the time has come, I'm glad to show you! Even if more drama is bound to come. Because will Kendall actually stay and did he really forgive James that easy? ;)** We'll see...**_

_Well I'm this chapter isn't touched up, because well...I have only a little of time before I have to leave for my first summer trip. I'm really sorry! But the next chapter will be touched up. Promise._

_Well I would like to thank the beautiful people-_

**_annabellex2, disneykid17, LogansWifeyy, SpidermanInPlaid, Sum1cooler, Chey21, Kamesforever, LoveSparkle, CrazyKAMESFan13, bluel0v3, zhanema, KEALY KAMES, _and my lovely_, Hikari no Kasai._**

_-For the amazing alerts, favorites and reviews! I know I say this every time, but I really do mean it. You keep us writers going and make everything that much more awesome. So I can't thank you enough for reading this. Because that isn't enough. But that's all I got, so thank you. :)_

_Well I wish I could say more, but I really got to go! Check out **Sir RCCS** story **Manly Manipulators!** It's mind-blowing and addicting! Plus the writer is a doll. :)_

**_Till Then. :)_**


	13. You Make My Heart Skip A Beat

The second I opened my eyes to the winter morning light. I realized a few things that I don't remember happening. One, how did I get home? And second of all, why am I naked and sticky? Even if the first didn't worry me that much. The latter one did...I never sleep naked. And I don't ever have wet dreams. So what the fuck happened last night?

I got my answer moments later. When I heard a soft snore next to me. Someone was next to me. Someone was naked with me. I had sex with someone! Who did I sleep with? Oh god...Please don't let it be Logan. Don't let it be Logan. Oh please don't let it be Logan...

I held a baited breath, and I rolled my body over to the other side of the bed. So that way I got a good look at the person I slept with. Even if my nerves, and my head was pounding wildly. I needed to know the truth. I didn't want it to be with Logan. Or some stranger. It would be awkward. And I didn't like awkward. It was well...Awkward.

But what I saw was way worse than awkwardness stranger sex. Or even Logan sex. Because the person I saw on the other side of my bed...Is Angry Eyes. My dirty blonde, with deep enchanting green eyes. Was now naked as the day he was born. And sleeping like an angel. His body glimmered in the sunlight that shined through the window. And his barely covered body only made him look more like an angel.

But that didn't stop my heart from speeding up at an abnormal pace. I swear I could feel it trying to rip it's way out of my chest. Why you ask? Because I don't remember meeting up with Angry Eyes. I don't remember making up with him, or even having sex with him. Why was the one night I get drunk, I finally get the boy of my dreams? And I don't even fucking remember it. This world really is twisted. Nothing is fair.

But at least he wasn't mad anymore...Maybe things are going right...For once.

"Stop staring at me. I can't continue to sleep if you keeping doing it." My thoughts were broken by a muffled, cutesy voice. And the owner of said voice, was now staring up at me with sleepy eyes. Those eyes that made my insides melt like warm chocolate, and my heart ache dully.

I couldn't help but feel like this was some dream, and I would wake up to the cruel world. The world that didn't involve Angry Eyes being in my life anymore. And that wasn't something I looked forward to. I didn't even look forward to it before, and I sure don't now. So if this is a dream, please let me continue to dream for the rest of my lifetime.

"Sorry...I just...I don't know what to say. " I couldn't help but smile at the little eye roll he did. "It's been two years since I last saw you...It's a lot to take in." I stated, looking into his eyes shyly. I've never been this bashful about anything or anyone. Maybe that's because I've never had something so precious to me before, that I was so terrified I would lose it.

And trust me, I was terrified out of my mind that I would lose Angry Eyes again. I've done it once, I couldn't do it again...I wouldn't.

"It was a lot to take in then too. But at least you are handling it better than I did." Even though he was joking and there was a soft smile on his face. It didn't help at all with the blowing gut punch it sent through out my body. Guilt. Worst feeling to live with. And sleep killer for who knows how long.

The smile that was playing on my lips only seconds ago, was wiped off within a blink of time. And so was my happy mood. I suddenly felt worse than I have in I don't know how long. I felt like my insides were burning. And my heart was stabbed slowly with a jaded knife. And I've been stabbed before, this was worse. Much worse. Because this doesn't stop hurting after a while.

"Hey...I didn't mean it that way. I was just joki-" His gentle words were cut off by my own.

"But it's true, Kendall. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I was being selfish, just like you said. No, everything you said was true. I was just too stubborn to really listen." I was up and out of that bed in a flash. "But I'm not now. I ruined your life, Kendall...And I-I'll never forgive myself for it." I chocked on my sobs at the end. But I got out what I've been holding in for two whole years. It stung and was bubbling in agony.

And I not just talking about my head. Which hasn't quit pounding since I woke up.

"James it-" Again, before he could speak anymore. My words came in crossroads with his.

"No. I did, Kendall! I ruined your life. Do you know the pain you will have to go through, because of me? It'll be worse than any pain you will ever feel. And I'm the one that caused. You'll never forgive me either! Never!" The moment the words left my mouth, I was gone. I was out of that room in seconds.

Naked or not. I couldn't stand to stay in that room any longer. Not after the guilt started flowing through my veins. It was too much to look in his eyes. Why did I have to do this to him? And he can still stand to look at me...How is beyond me.

Unfortunately...When I ran out of the room carelessly, I ran into Logan. Which resulted in Logan flying down to the ground with me on top of him. Yes, this is why I didn't want to have sex with him. It was awkward just falling on top of him. While I was wearing nothing but the skin on my bones.

"What the fuck, James? Get off me and put clothes on!" Logan shouted, trying and failing at pushing me off his body. Like I wanted to be there in the first place. He's like my brother. It's not what I wanted at all. And it was embarrassing! But my body froze the minute I fell onto his. And for some reason or another, it wouldn't move again. I was in a position I did not like at all, and I was froze in it. Well isn't this my day...

"I-I can't..." I mumbled, panicking at why my body wouldn't respond. Why was this happening now? Why in this position? I have the worst luck in the world. I think I should be named unluckiest person in the world. Yeah, it would fit too. Very well.

"What do you mean you can't? What's wrong? Do your joints feel stiff? Do you feel anything from the waist down? What ab-" Before Logan could turn into super doctor mode, I cut him off swiftly.

"No...I just can't move." I stated, looking down into his chocolate eyes. Not in an romantic way either, just an reassuring way. To calm Logan down, and to keep him from going into major doctor panic. Trust me, he does that. And very often. I don't remember a time he hasn't, since he started working as an doctor. It was like a natural thing to him now.

But even with my reassuring stare. Logan couldn't help but look over my body. Well the parts he could see, and touch. It wasn't uncomfortable...Just weird feeling. To have his hands run over my body. I couldn't really pinpoint the feeling. But it just felt really different. Not too pleasant, and not too uncomfortable. I guess it was just because I knew he was just being Logan. An doctor.

But that feeling didn't last long. Because a certain green eyed immortal made their appearance.

"Um...What the hell is going on?" I could hear the jealously that thickly coated his voice. I could also hear the anger in it. Well here we go again...I finally got him back, and I screw it up. I feel like this is de va ju somehow. I just can't remember how...

"He can't move. I'm checking his body for any paralyzation, or stiff muscles." Yes, Logan is always the calm one in an tense situation. He's also the only one that is normal here. Well, as normal as you can be knowing your roommate is an two hundred year old Immortal. And with another jealous Immortal staring daggers at your back. Yep. Logan is the normal one here.

"I'm not paralyzed, Logan. I just ca-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was lifted from my position on top of Logan. And because of that, I let out the most girly squeak ever. That, and I clung onto the thing that lifted me up into the air. Yes, I could finally move my body. But only because I was startled out of my wits.

"Hey! Don't cling onto me so hard! I'm still sore!" Wait what? So I wasn't the one that bottomed? I was wondering why I wasn't sore...Well I guess even in my drunken state, I still top. Who would've thought? So why couldn't I move then? I'm still so confused about what happened last night...

"Alright...Um, could you put me down now. I don't really like being held like a baby." I stated, pouting slightly. Yes, I was pouting. Even if I would never admit it to anyone. I was no baby. I'm almost two hundred years old! That makes me way past infancy. Immortally past infancy.

But when I heard a soft chuckle above me, I couldn't help but glare up at the said owner. That changed once my eyes met his, though, and my glare turn into an romantic gaze. I was putty in his gaze. It was like everything I thought I could control, was now in his hands. He could break me if he wanted to. And I wouldn't say a word. And as of now. I wouldn't care.

That's when Angry Eyes leaned down and our lips met. And that's when I forgot about every piece of guilt I had. It was beautiful. It was wildfire worthy. And it was more striking than lightning. I've never felt this good in my life. Not even when Angry Eyes and I had our first kiss. This was different. This was...Spellbinding. And I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

"Um...You know this is very awkward for me, right? Not only are you naked, but you are now making out right in front of me! Get out!" Logan shouted, his tone sounding very embarrassed. But I couldn't find myself to care right now. And neither could Angry Eyes apparently. Because even as we continued to move our lips together, he made our way into my room again. And long story short. We went for round two.

This time, I did remember it.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, Jamie." Angry Eyes muttered against my lips. After about two other rounds, we decided to laze around in bed. I would be lying if I didn't say this was the best day of my life. Because it most definitely was. I guess some bad days can turn good...<p>

I just nodded my head in agreement, as I laid my bare body over his own. I wasn't planning on doing anything more than kissing. I just wanted to be close to him. To feel his body near mine, and to keep the realization that this isn't a dream intact. Which is still unbelievable to me. But I'll go with it right now. Because this is exactly where I want to be. With Angry Eyes.

And that's exactly how it went. We just moved our lips together in a slow, lazy dance. His arms wrapped loosely around my neck, as he played with the hair on the end of it. While my arms were in a L shaped, as my elbows supported my body on the bed. Not to mention to keep me from crushing Angry Eyes. Which was impossible now, but still. I didn't want to do anything to hurt him. Not ever again.

But unfortunately that moment was ruined.

"James! It's time to go to work! Tell Kendall goodbye!" Logan shouted, banging on my door. I mentally cursed at him for ruining the moment, and I pulled away from a now pouting Angry Eyes. Which only made the will I had to go to work, shrink away that much more. I just wanted to kiss those plump lips until that pout forms into a smile. But I knew Logan wouldn't allow that. Not after the stern talk last night...

"Jammmmiiie! We haven't spent time together in two years. What's one day off work?" I shivered at the tone of his voice. He basically moaned out my name. Not to mention as he said this, he started sucking on my neck. Why did he have to be so hard to resist? I really need to go. The shoot starts in an hour and Sophie will kill me if I don't get there on time.

"Kendall I can't. I really have to goooo!" I moaned out the last part as he shifted his body under mine. He was manipulating me! But he's really sexy while doing it. What's one day? I mean really. It won't hurt if I stay in bed with Angry Eyes. Maybe we coul-

"James Evander Diamond! Get your horny ass out of bed and go to work! Do not make me come in there." I knew I really had to go now. The tone of Logan's voice was more terrible then my own mother's when she was furious. And that's something to say all on it's own. Because she could send the fear of death through anyone. Strong or not.

That didn't mean I was happy about it. I really wanted to stay right here. With Angry Eyes...

"Alright! I'm going! Stop nagging me, mother dearest." I shot back, sarcastically. I knew if I had the door unlocked, there would be something to be worried about. Because even if he is a little guy, he is a fierce fighter. I've been on that end a few times in the last two years. When we both come home in a terrible mood, for instance.

I got my answer when I heard moments later the front door slam shut. He was furious, and wanted me to know. Which would only lead to us fighting later. But, oh well. He got his way, he should be happy. Because I sure wasn't. I was annoyed, to tell the truth. But I sucked it up. And I rolled my body off of Angry Eyes'. While I was doing this, I made sure to keep my eyes on anything but Angry Eyes. Because if I did look at him, I would cave. And I couldn't do that.

At least he stayed quiet the whole time when I got off the bed and I got dressed. I could take a shower at Fab Fashion. I didn't have time to take one here. Since the walk to work is about thirty minutes. If there isn't too many people crowding up the sidewalk, that is. Not to mention if Boots and Levi are in an hyper mood, it'll take longer.

But hopefully everything goes smoothly.

* * *

><p>"When do you come home?" I heard Angry Eyes mutter softly, as I opened the front door. His tone made me freeze in my movements. It wasn't like before. Not as breezy or happily. It was the same tone Logan used last night before Angry Eyes showed up. Something was wrong. Or something was going to go terrible. Either wasn't what I wanted right now.<p>

"I should be home before midnight." I really didn't know when I would be home. But I was right about that. I would be home before midnight. I've never been out working past midnight. Okay, once. But that was for an special issue for Fab Fashion. Double shoot. But this wasn't anything really special. So it should be just like any other working day.

"Love you, Jamie. Have a nice day at work." I didn't like the miserable tone in his voice. But I didn't have time to question him about what's wrong. I know I was being selfish, but Logan and Sophie would have my head. And some other things I would like not to have a mental picture of. If only Logan wasn't so pushy about work...

"Love you, too. See you after work." I called back to him, and I ran out of the apartment and into the elevator. I just hope Angry Eyes will be okay at home. I didn't really want to leave him there. But there was nothing I could do. I made a promise to my boss. That was that.

I just hope this work day goes by fast...

* * *

><p>"You're late!" I cursed under my breath when I put my pants on again. This time after a shower. Well at least I'm clean. Even if that didn't mean anything to Sophie. My manger. My best girl friend. And the woman that is now staring me down with her piercing blue eyes. She was furious. I could tell. Her nose always does that little twitch when she is angry.<p>

"I know. I went out last night and got dr-" Before I could say another word. I was rushed out of the room, shirtless. At least I got my boxes on and my pants. That's all that really mattered. Because I wasn't having a rerun of what happened with Logan. That was embarrassing enough the first time.

I was okay with being shirtless though. Nothing to hide. I was attractive and sixteen. Well, not sixteen. But my age doesn't add up to my body. Which I was thankful for. Because I really didn't want a wrinkly old body. Not now and not ever. That's just...Gross.

"I don't care what you did last night. Or who you did it with. Which by the way, Dean called me up drunk last night, telling me all about your little make-out session. So don't even explain that to me." My eyes widen noticeably as we made our way into the make-up room. "All I want you to do right now is get ready and go make this shoot the best you've ever done. Got it?" Sophie stated this, as she pushed me into the make-up chair. She's like the sister I never had. And sometimes...Never wanted.

Like now. When she's being my pushy manger. I like fun Sophie. She's easier to be around. At least in my case she is. Or maybe it's just the hangover I have...Who knows?

"Got it. You don't got anything to worry about, Sop. I'll make this one a knock out." I reassured her, with one of my best smiles. The brightest one I could muster up right now. With a pounding headache. A million wonders about what happened last night. And why the hell I ended up making out with Dean. That is.

I really need to talk to Dean later...

"You better. This cover shoot could make you famous, Jay. It could be your chance at the big time." Sophie told me, as she leaned her elbows on the back of my seat. I could see her in the thick black framed mirror that was in front of us. She had rings under her eyes, and her mouth was turned in a slight frown. Not to mention it looked like she's been running her fingers through her dark brunette a thousand times, and that's just for today. She really needs to stop working so hard. It was going to kill the girl.

"I know, Sop. Don't worry about it. I got this." I reassured her once again, and I ushered her away. Well the hair and make-up team did. But still, she was ushered away. Thank goodness. I swear if she was here any longer, she would probably go down in a mental stress breakdown. She is the sweetest girl I've ever met, but jeez, she worries too much. This shoot will go fine.

At least I hope so...

"Ready to get started, Mr. Diamond?" My thoughts were broken by the soft spoken leader of the make-up team. I've worked with this girl for two years now, and I still don't know her name. She is really shy. But hey, she does a good job at least.

I nodded, though. And I leaned back in the leather chair. This is showtime. I can do this.

Because ready or not, here I come.

* * *

><p>"Lean a little to the left." I heard the photographer shout to me as I continued to pose next to Dean on this black leather couch. It's been eight hours and I felt like I was going to black out any second now. This shoot has gone on too long and the little sleep I had is catching up with me. I really need coffee right now. That or a nice warm bed. Either was more than fine with me. But I know the latter wouldn't happen anytime soon...<p>

But I did as the photographer said and I leaned to the left. Which was very close to Dean. So close that my back hit his left shoulder blade. Not to mention we were both shirtless and only in tight, silk black boxers. Yes, this was very awkward considering what Sophie told what happened last night. If we really did make-out. Which I have a gut feeling we did...

"Okay, perfect." And with that, there was another few flashes and clicks. It went by in a blink of an eye. It was always like this though. Each take was faster than before. And then you would have to move your pose again, and then the clicks again. Now I know why I wasn't an model in my past. It's too demanding and tiring. More so when you went at it for a few hours, and you were drunk last night. That makes it that much more than tiring.

"Now maybe a little less emotionless. Look lusty and alive boys!" The photographer shouted again. This time more stern than before. This man, I've never worked for before. He's more louder than any photographer I've ever worked with, though. That's for sure. He also wants us, two guys, to look lusty with each other. Wasn't this a fashion shoot? Not boy on boy action. What the hell is going on?

"What's going on?" I whispered to Dean. Who, in turn, looked as confused as I felt. I didn't understand what's going on. Is this what's in style now? Maybe it's to attract woman to buy something for their boyfriends. Or maybe it's to attract a new group of buyers? I had no idea. But Sophie always told me, that I should never question the photographer's attics. No matter how weird or silly they are...

"I have no idea. Isn't this the boxer shoot for teenage boys?" He whispered back, through a husky smirk. He was posing now, looking back at me with his baby blues darkened noticeably. It was shocking how easily he can manipulate his emotions. Physically and emotionally. I wish I could do that. A lot of things would be easier if I could.

But I did my best. And I gazed back at him. Trying to look like I was longing for him. When in reality there is only one boy I long for. And he's at my apartment right about now. Probably waiting for me to come home. His beautiful green sparklers shining brightly. And his pearly whites glimmering behind those plump rosy pick li-

"Prefect. Stay right there." I was broken out of my thoughts by flashes and a few other clicks. I didn't realize I was lost in thought, until after the pictures were taken. Well, at least I got it right. Even if I was thinking about another blonde. My blonde. Angry Eyes...I miss him so much right now. I really want this work day to be over. I need to see him. Damn Logan. And his motherly ways.

"Okay now for the final pose. I need you two to kiss." My eyes doubled in size at the man's words. Okay I was fine with posing seductively with Dean. But kissing him? I don't think so. That wasn't happening. Not now, not ever. Okay, I did kiss him before. But this was for teenagers. Boy teenagers. And I don't think straight boys will like this.

But when I glanced over at Sophie, she just gave me a thumbs up. She didn't even look fazed at all. And Sophie is always fazed. So if this shoot makes her relaxed, I guess there is nothing wrong. I don't know why I'm worrying all of sudden. It's not like I haven't posed this way before. It's nothing different. Even if my gut is saying otherwise.

So I glanced back over at Dean, and I leaned in close to him. Until our foreheads touched, and our eyes were gazing straight into each others. Hazel met blue. And that was it. Our lips met in a slow dance. It wasn't anything special. It had sparks, sure, but nothing firework worthy. And that's how it went. We continued to move our lips together, until we heard the photographer shout back to us.

"Fantastic guys! That's a wrap!" I heard the words I've been waiting to hear, since I left for work this morning. I was free! I could go home and be with the boy I haven't spent time with in two years. I missed him and I needed him right now. So when those words left his mouth. I pulled away from Dean, and I jumped off the couch. I was out of there. I didn't even wait for Sophie to say goodbye or nothing.

I have a man I need to get back to. And nothing was going to stop me from getting to him. Not even being shirtless and in shorts, while in this harsh winter weather...

* * *

><p>"I-I'm home!" I huffed out, shivering harshly. I could feel every part of my body ache and shake. But I didn't care. I ran from work, which was twenty minutes in the harsh cold, and then I ran up the stairs up to the apartment. But it will all be worth it once I see Angry Eyes. My beautiful blonde. And have him in my arms once more.<p>

But, before I could go any further in the living room, I got a surprise attack by two strong arms. Who in turn, pulled me flush against their body. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I knew the owner of these arms very well. They are of the boy I love.

"What are you doing without clothes on? You'll die of pneumonia in this weather." Angry Eyes muttered softly, kissing the back of my neck. It was warming my freezing body. He was the heat to my ice storm. As cheesy as it is. It's true. As of right now. Because his bare chest, was fire hot to me. Which is exactly what I want to feel right now.

"I wouldn't die. And I didn't want to waste time by changing into clothes. " I leaned back into his body. "I needed to see you." I mumbled quietly, as I turned around and took him into my arms. Which he made no complaint about, thankfully. He just melted into my arms. And nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. It was adorable. And I couldn't help but burst into a splitting smile. Yes, this was worth the run. This was worth everything and anything. I can't believe I went two years without this...

That's how we stayed for I don't know how long. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours. But one thing is for sure, the moment was ruined far too soon. Again by Mr. Doctor Mother. Logan Mitchell himself.

"Okay, I'm happy for you two. But if I have to hear you two have sex one more time. I will murder you both. And I'm a doctor, I know how to do that easily!" I rolled my eyes at his words and I looked over where Logan stood. Who was dripping in wet snow. Why he was, I had no idea. But it was pretty funny. Not that I would laugh at him...Maybe.

"We'll be quiet, Logan. Promise." Angry Eyes swore, not once moving from his position in my arms. It was pretty damn cute, if I were to say so myself. But I knew if I said anything about that in front of Logan, I would be in big trouble. I wonder if he's jealous...? Huh...I'll have to ask him later.

I continued to stare at Logan as he moved through out the apartment. He did his little routine that he did everyday. Which consists of him taking off his shoes, taking off his jacket, and going into the dining room to feed the dogs. Which I wonder where they are...They usually are running wild by now...

"They are asleep in their beds." Ah, Angry Eyes. The one that can read what I'm thinking without even looking at me. Most would find it creepy, I just find it completely adorable. He's always adorable. Well, when he isn't breaking my heart, that is. Which I hope doesn't happen anytime soon.

I was about to tell Logan where Boots and Levi are, when Angry Eyes claimed my lips with his. It was a soft, sweet as candy kiss. It wasn't like earlier. Which was also beautiful, but that was needy and demanding. This was patient, slow, and savoring. And that's why I didn't care to tell Logan. Well that, and Angry Eyes decided he wanted to move this to the couch.

But once we settled onto the couch and continued our little session, I heard the words that made Angry Eyes and I both freeze.

"Your father, Jamie, has a book on immortals I was reading. And it says that male immortals can be impregnated. Can you believe that? I hope you two were safe." I heard Logan shout from the other room. Even if his words were serious but teasing. I could tell he was telling the truth. My father told me this before he died. I just didn't listen to it then...But now...

I would have to. Because Angry Eyes and I were out of the safe zone.

Because we didn't use a condom. We didn't use anything.

And I remember that the chances of getting pregnant was almost a hundred percent for Immortals. There was no if's. Once was all it takes for male immortals.

But we did it more than once...Which can only mean...

Angry Eyes and I are going to have a baby.

* * *

><p><em>Well Now James and Kendall know that they are going to have a baby. But the really question is...How is Kendall going to react to carrying James' child? Will he leave New York or will he stay with James?<em> _**Who knows...;)**_

_So I promised this chapter would be touched up, in reality, it's not. For one, I don't have time to do it right now. But once this story is over, I will go back and touch it up. That I'll make sure of. But anywhoooo...I hope you guys are having an amazing day. :)_

_I would like to thank the beautiful people-_

**_SpidermanInPlaid, CrazyKAMESFan13, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Samantha Maslow17, Chey21, Sum1cooler, I love you Niall J Horan, disneykid17, Kameslover, bluel0v3, Sandycandy1, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, jazdemort, 0verdramatic,_** **and the sweetheart of the year,** _**CorsomeeCorey.**_

_-For those amazing reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm amazed at how many people still love this story. It's mind-blowing! Did you know how amazing you guys are? There isn't words for how amazing you are. Because it wouldn't sum it up._

_Alright, for the peoples who aren't comfortable with Mpreg, I'm sooo sorry! But it's been planned out and I've had this in my head for a while. If you can stand it, thank you. If you can't, I'm terribly sorry. But it's Mpreg now. :)_

_Also..._**_XxxAnimaniacxxX_** _Is the OC that is James' best friend. So yaayyy! Thank you, Sophie. I hope you love the way she is playing out. So again, thank you._

_**Well, till then. :)**_


	14. The Baby Blues

It didn't take very long for the realization of Logan's words to sink in. But it is taking long for Angry Eyes to even look at me. Or to even be in the same room with me. I don't blame him, though. I wasn't much for talking either. Or sleeping. Or even eating. Everything changed in an month. My whole life. Everything I knew and all the wisdom I had, was swept away. Because this wasn't something I've dealt with before. This wasn't something I had any knowledge in...And to be perfectly clear, I was terrified. Would I be a good dad? Would I be able to raise the kid right?

Would Angry Eyes even want to keep it? Would he actually stay now that he knows he's pregnant with my baby? I didn't know. For any of it. I was completely out of my league here. And it made my insides burn up in flames. How could I be so stupid? Not remembering the most important thing for homosexual Immortals. That we can carry children too. But that didn't matter now. There wasn't any going back. What's done is done. And Angry Eyes and I will have to pay the price. Even if I had a feeling Angry Eyes didn't want to do that with me...

"James, you really need to eat. It's not good for you to go days without fluid either." I lifted my head off the couch pillow I've been currently laying on for the last hour, and I stared up at Logan with emotionless eyes. I know he's concerned, but really, I wasn't up to doing anything other than go to work, and coming home to try to sleep. Food wasn't that important when you are an immortal. Because, well, we can't die. Probably get terribly skinny. But nothing more.

"I'm not going to die, Logan. Alright?" I know I was being harsh. And unnecessarily rude, but that's only because I haven't been getting much sleep these last few weeks. The reason being? Angry Eyes was sleeping in my bed, and wouldn't allow me to sleep with him. No, not sexually. Just basic sleeping. Even though the first wasn't allowed either. No, that was far from being allowed. That was banned. And to tell the truth, I was more than okay with that.

"Just fuckin' eat the dinner I made you, James." Even if I wasn't looking straight at Logan, I would still know he was in an bad mood. His tone. The strain was at it's breaking. And so was Logan. His face said it all. The way his chocolate eyes were now hardened to the very core. And his skin color went from pale white, to firetruck red. He was furious.

But again, I didn't care. About anything...

"Whatever, just go. I want to be left alone." This time, I was cold. Not harsh, or even rude. Just plain cold. And I was never cold with anyone. That just wasn't me. Or is it? Is this the real me? This cold heart of a boy. How would my kid feel about me? Would they be proud to have a father like me? Would they ever grow up? Oh my god...The kid might never grow up! They might be stuck in infancy for the rest of their life. I couldn't do that to a child. That would be a terrible life...

Now I was actually thinking about the baby. Which I really shouldn't. What if Angry Eyes doesn't want to keep it?

"I'm not going to leave you alone, James. Because I know you are in agony. I can see it deep in your eyes. " Said eyes doubled in size. "And I know why. So why don't you go up those stairs and make up with Kendall. Talk this out, and figure out what you are going to do about this baby. Because it's not going to go away all on itself." Logan's voice rung out through my head. Even if he is furious, Logan would always be there for me.

Which now made me feel guilty about being so harsh with him. I really didn't hate him. I love Logan like a brother. And I did make a promise I wouldn't treat Logan, the way I treated my own brother. Starting today, Logan is going to be treated better. He deserves it for having to deal with such an asshole for a roommate.

"Alright. I'll go..." I muttered, my voice soft as a whisper. I didn't know how this conversation would go. Because really, when we found out. Angry Eyes was off me in seconds, and he ran straight for my room. And that's how it's been since that day. Which was...A month ago today. Yes, one whole month of not speaking to one another. Or even touching one another. We're back at the same place we started. Him hating me, and I'm stuck being alone.

But that wasn't going to continue to happen. Because I'm ending it right now. We are going to talk about this. Whether he likes it or not. Which, I have a feeling...He won't. Not at all. But what's there to lose? He already isn't speaking to me. Not to mention, it's the least I could do for Logan. He doesn't seem to like the tension in the house. Which, is perfectly normal considering tension is awkward.

So I pulled myself together, and jumped off the couch I've been sleeping on for the last month with Boots and Levi. Yes, this is where I've been sleeping. An leather brown couch. And it wasn't as comfy sleeping on it, as it is when sitting. But anyway, once I got on my feet again, I made my way up the stairs to the second floor. The floor that my bedroom was on. And in that same bedroom is the man that is carrying my child.

This was going to end one way or another...

* * *

><p>"Kendall, open the door! Come on, please. I just want to talk to you about this!" I shouted, banging on the door, for the hundredth time. I tried being sweet and polite, but now this was getting ridiculous. He wouldn't even answer my shouts. He could've just told me he didn't want to be speak. But no, he couldn't even do that. So, now here I was. Making a fool out of myself. Because of love. It does crazy things to you. Now I know why I only fell in love twice in my lifetime...I couldn't handle more than that. Ever.<p>

"Come on! Please, baby! Can we talk about this? Please?" This time I was begging. I didn't care if I sounded pathetic or not. I just wanted to talk. To get answers. And to at least put some of these worries away. Because If I have to go through sleeping alone for another night, I'm going to go mental. I worried about everything now. The baby and Angry Eyes mostly. But still, that drove me deeper insane than anything. I just want everything to go back to the way it was when I woke up that morning. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Why can't life be easy? Two hundred years of living and this is my price to pay? Well, fuck life.

When I didn't get an answer, I just sighed and leaned up against the wall. This was going nowhere fast. I thought it would be tough at first, but I didn't think he would completely ignore me. Like this was all my fault. Sure, I'm the one with the knowledge of Immortals. But I was drunk, I didn't know where I even live when I am drunk. Let alone that Immortal males can get pregnant. But that doesn't excuse anything. We had sex. Unprotected sex. And now we would have to deal with the aftermath.

If only Angry Eyes would open the door. And actually speak to me...

"Just get in here. And stop banging on the door, I was trying to sleep." I was shook out of my thoughts by a certain Angry Eyes. Who, the second I glanced at him, was already back inside my room. I don't understand why he is acting this way. But, I guess I was going to find out. At least he let me in...

That's progress, isn't it? I sure hope so...

"Thank you." I muttered, gratefully. As I straightened up, and made my way into my room. I was happy he was opening up, somewhat. At least now he isn't closing me out of my own room. I was getting tired of wearing the same outfit everyday. That outfit being my boxers. So if he does kick me out again, I would like to get some clothes out of here.

But, most importantly. I just wanted to know what we are going to do about being...Parents.

"Kendall...We really need to talk about this baby." I stated, as I gazed at Angry Eyes. Who was just lazing on my bed, looking down at his fingers. He would twirl them together, only to pull them apart. This he did over and over again. His nervous habit. I know this, because when we used to date. He would do the same thing when he got nervous about a game or a test.

"We don't have to talk about anything." His response was icy cold. And it was sharp as a knife tip. But that wasn't going to stop me from getting answers. He's done worse to me. And I've done terrible things to him, too. But in the end, they aren't as bad as the silence. That's the unknown. Because when you don't know what's wrong or what's going to happen...That's when you think of the worst.

"Yes, we do. Kendall, we can't run from this. This a baby we're talking about. Our baby. And-" Before I could say much more, I was cut off by Angry Eyes.

"Exactly! We're talking about a baby! A baby you knocked me up with! You should've told me that little information about us Immortals before this happened!" If he wasn't angry at me before, well, he is now. His usual shimmering greens, are now hard as a rock and burning with fire. And he was up off that bed in a flash.

"Do you think I would remember that while I was flat out drunk? No! I could barely remember my own street address, let alone that." I knew it was a poor defense, but that's all I have. I didn't want to place the blame on anyone. I just wanted to know what we are going to do...

Too bad staying cool went out the window the minute Angry Eyes first spoke...

"You weren't drunk the last few times! You did this on purpose! You got me pregnant just to keep me here with you!" The second those words left his lips, instant regret glazed his face. But the damage was done. I heard every word loud and clear. And I would be lying if I said that didn't shatter every part of me. He didn't even want to stay here...He still hasn't forgiven me either. Those few wonderful and blissful days were just lies. And I believed every single one of them.

I knew it was too good to be true...It was all just an unrealistic dream. This was reality here.

"So that's how you feel..." I muttered, not even hiding the cracks in my voice or how I was seconds from breaking down. I didn't want the latter to happen while I'm in the same room with Angry Eyes, though. So I did what any heartbroken man would do. I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would go, out of that room. I knew in the back of my mind I should've handled that better. But...The look on Angry Eyes face...He believed I actually got him pregnant to keep him here. He thought I was that evil...

He thinks I'm like Jack. Or worse...

But I didn't even get to the stairs, before I slammed into a hard frame. One that was hard as steel, not to mention. I can even feel stinging in my arms, and my head was pounding. And because of that, my eyes naturally clamped down shut. So I didn't get the chance to see who I bumped into. I hope it's Logan though...He's the only one I will talk to. But, the second I got a whiff of this person's cologne, I realized this person wasn't Logan. Not even close...

"What are you doing here, Dean?" I groaned out, through the pounding in my head. I think I might've slammed my head with his. That, or the impact was harder than I thought. Either way though, my head now felt like it was a drum. And that wasn't a good thing, either.

"Logan let me in. I came to see if you were okay...You seem kind of down, lately." Was I that obvious? I didn't think I was so out of sort, that even blonde Dean could see something was out of order with me. Well that's not true, Dean wasn't idiotic. He's actually very intelligent. I even think he told me once that he graduated college for some degree in business. At fifteen no less.

But as of this minute...I didn't care about anything. The man I love doesn't even love me...I don't even know how he feels...And that was miserable all on it's own.

"Thanks for consideration, but I'm f-fine." I mentally cursed at myself for breaking down at the end. I couldn't even hold it in anymore. I was so tired of going through this roller-coaster over and over again with Angry Eyes. If it wasn't this, it would be something else. I just couldn't do anything right with him. I'm such a failure...

And that's when the most startling thing happened. Dean wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me flush against his chest. I know I should've pushed him away. I know I should've shouted at him about how wrong this is. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything but let those long stream of tears flow out. I've been strong for too long. And I can't do it anymore. The guilt, the anger,and the hurt. It was all too much.

So if that meant crying my eyes out in Dean's arms. I would do it, gladly.

"Shhh. It's okay, Jamie. Just let it out." Dean whispered in my ear, tightening his hold on my body. But I didn't care. It was bringing me comfort, and that's all that mattered to me right now. To get this off my chest, and to have someone there that cared. Since Angry Eyes was out of the picture for that right now...Dean was second closest person around that did.

So I let go. I sobbed, I shouted, I screamed. I just let go of everything I've bottled up. My fears of being a failure as a father. My guilt for ruining Angry Eyes life. My rage at myself for being selfish towards Logan. And the failure I've made of myself. Because in all honesty...I've done more bad, than I've done good.

"Jamie...?" I didn't have to look up to know who was calling my name. I knew who it was the second after they said my name. Angry Eyes. I didn't understand why now he wanted to talk. When before, he was doing everything he could to close me out. It's my baby, too. I just wanted to know what we were going to do...

So I just stayed put where I was. In Dean's arms. I know it probably wasn't the best position to be caught in. But it's not like we were doing anything wrong. I just needed a shoulder to cry on. And Dean just happened to be that shoulder. He was the only person around at the time. Ironically, he was the only one around when I went to the bar, too. And look how that turned out...

When I didn't say anything, that's when the tension in the room went to sky heights. It was suffocating. But that didn't mean I was going to part my lips and speak. No, I'm going to wait this one out. Because if I don't, it'll only end the same as every other time. We make up, only for something to go wrong. Which we'll break up once again.

With a baby on the way, that can't happen anymore.

"Who are you, and why do you keep trying to make moves on James?" Angry Eyes growled out, focusing his attention on the bleach blonde that currently has his arms around me. I could tell the tone of Angry Eyes' voice made Dean nervous. How? Because his arms tightened around me, and his muscles contracted. Well, either that or he is getting angry. I would rather it be the first one, because I would rather not have to hurt Dean. Because if he did try to take a swing at Angry Eyes, I will not hold back on him.

"I'm not making moves on him. I'm just trying to be a friend here. " I could feel Angry Eyes' eyes burning holes into Dean. "Who are you anyway?" Dean questioned Angry Eyes, none too kindly. Which almost made me want to take a swing at Dean myself. But I held back. That would only make this situation worse than it already is. And nobody wants that, that's for sure.

"I'm his boyfriend. So I suggest you take your hands off him, if you would like your face to stay the way it is." I didn't have to look at Angry Eyes, to know what he was feeling. He's furious, and he's ready to beat the life out of Dean. The tone of his voice said it all. The slight growl, the way it dropped a few notches. If that wasn't threatening, I don't know what is.

But either way, I wasn't going to let Angry Eyes get in a fight. Not with the state he is in. He could lose the baby, if he did anything dangerous. Which I had a feeling, he was going to. Very soon...

"No one is physically hurting anyone. Okay? He was just comforting me, that is all." I stepped out of Dean's embrace. "So let's just calm down and act like adults here. Which we all are, right?" I stared down each of them, as I stated this. I knew I was walking on thin ice, but it was better than waiting and seeing if they will make a move towards killing one another. Well, towards Angry Eyes killing Dean. But that doesn't mean Dean couldn't hurt the baby if they got into it. Which was my main concern right now.

"He was holding you! Not to mention the other night you two were basically fucking each other! So how do you think it looked to me, huh?" Okay, now his anger is aimed at me. But that's okay, because I was ready for this. I would rather it be me, who knows he's pregnant, than it be bleach blonde over there, who doesn't. It was safer for everyone this way.

"Like a friend holding another friend, because one of the friends feelings have been hurt. That's what it should've looked like. Because that's what it was, Kendall. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I fell apart. " I motioned towards Dean. "And Dean here was just being a good friend." I tried to keep calm, but in the end, I just couldn't keep the pain out of my voice. This was just too conflicting. I didn't know whether I was angry at Angry eyes, or just hurt. Either would be understandable right now.

"Jamie...I-I..." That's all that came out of Angry Eyes mouth. I watched as he tried to open his mouth to say something else, but he would only close it seconds later. I didn't know what to do either. I wanted to take him into my arms, sure, but it wouldn't solve anything. We had to talk this out. Even if he might think I got him pregnant on purpose for dark reasons. Which is far from the truth. So far.

"Dean, I really need to talk to Kendall. Thank you for coming and checking up on me, but right now isn't the best time to have visitors." I stated, smiling dimly, as I leaned over and gave Dean one last hug. Which he in turn wrapped his arms around me loosely, and gave me a quick hug. I was thankful for that, because I know Angry Eyes wouldn't be too keen about a lingering hug. And we would be back to where we were before.

"See you at work." Dean stated his leave, pulling away from the hug, as he started making his way downstairs. And That's when it went silent, as I watched Dean leave the apartment. I didn't want to make him leave, but this was just too important. Dean really is a good friend, and if I never met Angry Eyes, I might've actually dated him him. But, in reality, no one could compare to the love I have for Angry Eyes. And this was reality.

"Kendall...I can't continue to do this. If you don't trust me, than there is nothing I can do. If you actually think I would get you pregnant on purpose to make you stay, than I'm sorry to tell you but that's not true. I would never make you stay anywhere you didn't want to. That's why I left Minnesota in the first place, so you would be happy. " I couldn't stand to watch the tears run down his face. "So if you want to leave right now, I won't stop you. If that's what really makes you happy. Even if it kills me, I won't protest." I could feel myself chocking up at the end, but I held steady. I had to do this. Even if I fear that he's going to do the same thing he did two years ago. But the difference this time, he would be leaving. And with my unborn child. My only child.

The next few minutes went by in an deadly silence. The only sound is of our unnecessary breathing. And the soft sobs that would break from each of our mouths. I could only stare at Angry Eyes. The love of my life. Who's eyes were now blurry with tears and his form was trembling gently. I could only guess what I looked like to him. I could tell I was crying too, no doubt about that. I could barely see. But I didn't know if I was trembling. I was too numb with nervousness to care.

And that's when I got my answer. A shocking reveal , that's for sure.

"I-I...I don't want to go. I don't believe you got me pregnant on purpose, I was just s-so scared. I don't know what to do. I'm having a baby. And I know nothing about babies. What if I hurt it? What if it doesn't like me? I couldn't live with myself if the baby didn't like me." His voice broke and he completely broke down. His body wrack around in sobs. It was heartbreaking, but still adorable in all the same. Because he was having the same worries as myself. And that's when I knew we could do this. Because my father always told me good parents worry about their children even before they are born. I never understood it until now.

I strove over to Angry Eyes, and I wasted no time in pulling him into my arms. Once he was settled, I rocked us back and forth as he cried. This was an emotional day. For both of us. It's had it's ups and downs, but in the end. We worked it out, together. So even as we both continued to bawl ours eyes out, I couldn't help but feel happier. Like a huge weight was lifted.

"It's alright, Kenny. Everything will be okay." I cooed in his ear, holding him that much more tighter. Not tight enough to hurt him or the baby. But just enough for him to know he's alright. Because that's what matters right now. Is that he feels safe. And that everything will be fine.

"H-How do you know? I haven't been eating m-much lately! I c-could've killed it!" He sobbed out, clinging onto me tightly. It broke my heart to hear his sobs. He's been keeping this all to himself for the last month. Every fear. Every worry. And I did nothing about it. I was selfish. I should've been looking after my family. Family...It's been so long since I had that.

"Because you're Immortal, and that baby is Immortal. You didn't kill the baby, I swear. Everything is going to be okay, trust me." I breathed these words against his ear softly, as I then placed one single kiss to his ear. It's been too long since I've had him in my arms. And I wasn't going to let it happen again. We're a team. This is our baby. We are going to raise it together.

Even if he didn't say it, I know he did trust my words. The way his body relaxed almost instantly in mine was all the proof I needed. But it did help a little when he nodded his head in my chest. It reassured me that he believed in me. And that he actually trusts me.

Even if he didn't one percent, he did this much. And that's all I needed. For now...

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad you two finally made up. I was getting tired of this house being so miserable to live in." Logan stated, as he cut his piece of chicken apart. Feeding one of the pieces to Boots and Levi. It was good to see a smile on Logan's face, again. I haven't seen one on his face since the night Angry Eyes and I found out about the baby. And to tell the truth, we haven't had smiles on our faces either.<p>

"We were, too. But we talked it out, and now we know what we're going to do." Angry Eyes stated, as he took a large bite out of his piece of chicken, after he dipped it in ranch that is. But I had to admit, it was pretty damn adorable. I guess because I'm so in love with him. Or that he is carrying my child. I just can't get over that. I'm going to be a dad. After two hundred years, I'm going to be a father...With the love of my life. I guess even the most unluckiest guys get lucky sometimes.

"So you found out what you are going to do about having this baby? Have you talked about where you're raising the baby? What doctor are you going to? Birthing plan? Because guys, this is critical planning. I read in that Immortal book, that baby Immortals are born six months after conception. Which is only five months from now." Logan explained, glancing between Angry Eyes and I. His tone and face were matching to a T. Serious and stern.

And to tell the truth. He was right. We haven't talked about any of that. Angry Eyes was only staying here because of an injury that happened on the ice. That's why he met up with Logan in the first place. He was supposed to go back to Minnesota last month. But he stayed for a reason I didn't know at the time. Logan told him it was fine to stay after we found out about the baby, though. And Angry Eyes accepted.

But...Would he live here in New York with me?

"W-We don't know...We haven't talked about it." Angry Eyes stuttered out, looking down at his plate. I could see the little tears starting to fall from his eyes. And if Logan wasn't my best friend, I would've screamed at him for upsetting Angry Eyes. But since he is, and he's only trying to be helpful. I settled for a light glare.

"We will though, Logan. It's not like he isn't welcome here." Thankfully this time I kept my voice calm when I spoke to Logan. I was almost sure it would come out the complete opposite. But, again, luck was on my side. But to make sure I stayed calm, I leaned over and took Angry Eyes' hand in my own. Which in turn, he gazed up at me with a bright smile. That's the face I love the most on him. And I wish to keep it that way for the rest of our lives.

"I know. I just don't want you two to get in another huge spat, and that child has to pay for it. This isn't about you two anymore. It's about that baby. And as long as that baby is alive, you two are stuck with each other for the rest of your lives." Logan raised his voice just a little. Not too much, but I could tell he meant business. That's okay, though. Because I was ready to spend my life with Angry Eyes.

I just hope he is too...

"We aren't stuck together, Logan. We love each other, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. So this child won't have to pay the price for anything us, as it's parents, do." I felt my heart flutter at Angry Eyes' words. He really did want to spend the rest of our lives together. This was it. I would never have to be lonely again. I would finally have the family I always wanted. Angry Eyes, the baby, Logan, Boots, and Levi. We were going to be a family, for forever.

And that's when the realization hit. This family. The one that is now smiling and laughing. It will be broken apart one day by death. Logan will grow old and die. And so will the dogs. I've been living in this fantasy...Not remembering that it'll all come crashing down in a blink of an eye.

"Jamie...?" I could hear Angry Eyes voice, but it was faded away. It was like I underwater and I was trying to hear what's above it. I didn't understand what is happening. Why can't I see? What's going on? Why is everything getting foggy? Wh-

"JAMES!"

Everything went black. But one voice and face stood out when it did.

"Hello again, Jamie."

Jack Mason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duh, Duh, Duh.<strong>_ _Jack is back and he's made quite the appearance. What happened to James? Well...Let's just say, Jack's figured out something about Immortals that most don't know. And he's using it on James. Will James be able to keep Kendall and the baby safe, when he can't even keep himself safe? This is the start of darker drama._

_So on a lighter note, thank you all for being so amazing! I hope your day has gone well. :)_

_To all the fabulous people-_

_**bluel0v3, Hikari no Kasai, xXXx Angel of Death xXXx, jamesmaslowlover, James'OneAndOnly, bigtime1fan, SpidermanInPlaid, Just Fetching, Krame, I love you Niall J Horan, annabellex2, CrazyKAMESFan13, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Boromir-A-Love, Chambers Street Productions**_ **and** _**KendallLover223.**_

_-For the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm speechless at how wonderful you guys are. Really, do you guys know how amazing you are? You make us as writers want to continue to write. Whether you write or not, you are sooo important. So thank you! :)_

_Also a special thank you to **xXXx Angel of Death xXXx**_ _for adding this story to her community! I feel so honored and I wish I could give you a hug! So thank you again! :)_

_Well until next time. :)_


	15. A Price Has To Be Paid

I didn't know what to really do. I just stared at Jack like he was some venomous snake. Because in all honesty, he is one. He's the worst. And why he came back into my life, I have no idea. But I don't like it. And where is Angry Eyes? Why am I in a black garden? There is nothing here but dead flowers. Is this what I think about when I pass out? Or did I even pass out? So many questions I don't even have the answers to.

"Where the fuck are we, asshole?" I growled out, standing up from the ground I don't remember falling on. The last thing I remember is talking to Logan about the baby. Oh...And then it got dark and this guy popped in. Like he is the first face I want to see when I close my eyes. Hell, he's not even in the top hundred. Or thousand...

"Well, we are stuck in what most would call in between life and death," His smirk deepened noticeably. "And I just happened to figure out how to do it mentally. Which makes you and I stuck in this world for as long as I wish for." The evil twinkle in his eyes as he said this, made my blood boil to burning heights. I wanted to kill him. He was doing this for one reason, and I know why. He couldn't get over Angry Eyes. And if he couldn't have him, no one can.

Well that's not happening. No way in hell am I letting Jackass get anywhere near my baby or Angry Eyes. I will die before that happens.

"Well as long as you are stuck here too," I leaned against a dead tree, tucking my arms behind my head. "I'm good. I could stay here for the rest of my lifetime." I know I was lying through my teeth, but I couldn't let him think he was bothering me. Because if he knows that, than who knows what he'll do. But is it necessarily better? I mean this could piss him off too. Fuck. Why didn't I think of it before? Now I could put my family in even more danger.

And the darkness that surrounded his eyes were proof of it. He's up to something. I don't know what the hell it may be. But it probably includes hurting my baby. Or someone close to me. And that's the horrific part. I can't do anything if he's the one controlling this. I didn't even know he was this strong in power. He's a newborn, they aren't this strong ever...Something is off about Jack Mason. Other than being a psychopath, he had more to him. He has not only one, but two powers, which is already rare enough. But he can do this to me and him, too. Which only makes me wonder...

What is Jack Mason made out of?

"I'm not staying here, Jamie. I got someone to take care of in New York, and a baby to get rid of." The minute those words left his mouth, I already had him on the ground. I didn't have no mercy for him, either. I put everything I had in each punch, kick, and swing I made at his body. I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life. I just couldn't stop. I couldn't even think. The only thing that moved was my body, which was doing everything in it's power to beat Jack to death. And maybe even farther than that...

He will not touch my baby. He will not hurt my child. Not unless I'm good and gone. I will fight with my whole heart and soul. But I don't even know if that will help. I need to wake up. I need to warn Angry Eyes. No, I need to take him away from New York. To somewhere safe. If there is even a place. Jack seems to know everything now days.

But before I could take another swing at his face, he was gone. Poof. Like he was never there. I don't understand what is happening. We aren't genies, we are Immortals. We can't go poof! Unless we figure out how to mentally put someone in between life and death. Like Jack just did...And now he is out to kill my baby.

I let out an angered scream, and I started hitting the dead grass with my fists. The tears then came, and I still didn't stop. I felt a certain wave of pain, that I have never felt before. I felt useless. I can't do a damn thing to save them. I have to sit here and wait as Jack goes to kill my child. I let out another shout, but this time, it came out chocked. It was a mixture of my tears and the voice I can't seem to find. My mind was whirling with thoughts. But not a single plan as of how. How I can actually get out of this place? Time was ticking and I don't even know if there is any actually left.

I need help. I need a sign or something. I never believed in them before, but if there is anything that will help. I'll do whatever I can for it to happen. Anything.

* * *

><p>"James...? What are you doing here?" My body suddenly stop trembling and I whirled my head around to see Alexander. Who was wearing nothing but a navy blue long-sleeved buttoned down shirt. He usually slept like this when we were together. And it's still as attractive, as it was then. But my heart belonged to another. His grandson. Weirdly enough.<p>

"J-Jack is going to kill my baby!" I chocked out, between the sobs I tried to keep at bay, and the ones that just happened to break through. I finally stop hitting the ground, but the trembling started up again. And it was worse than before. I can't lose my family. Not again. Not this way. I was supposed to live an happy life with Angry Eyes. Why can't Jack just leave us alone? Why?

"...James...I can help. But I have to tell you something important first." His words were pressed out carefully, like he didn't know whether he wanted to tell me this or not. Which is why I lifted my body up, and I turned over to where he stood. I knew this was something very serious. The tone of his voice said it all. But the look in his emerald eyes helped my conclusion.

So, even in this serious time, I sat up straight and I will listen to what he has to say. If it can help my baby and Angry Eyes, I will do anything. Thank god Alex can help. I would be lying if I didn't say he was one of the best people I've ever met. And loved. Even if Angry Eyes is my true love. My soulmate.

"Remember when I left you a year before I died? The reason wasn't because of my wife, or the children I already had with her...It was because I, myself, was with child. Your child, James," I forgot to breathe in that moment. "And I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know males could carry children. So I panicked and I took off from my family. Once I had the child, a boy, and I settled. I wrote a letter confessing to you about the baby and I went to send it. But be-" I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"You died trying to s-send me a letter...I remember going to the post office...Only to see you on the ground unconscious..." I stuttered out, still in shock I had another child. Alexander had my baby...I have a son. Why didn't he tell me this before? We've spoken once before...Well, that was another time crunching emergency. So that probably is why he didn't say anything about it...

"Yes, but that is for another time. His name is Stephen, and he is also Immortal. By him being the only bloodline you have, he can help get you out of this mental state, and you can save Kendall and your child," He leaned down to where I was kneeling. "But it comes with a price, James." Always like Alexander to be serious and careful. But right now I didn't care for either. So I just nodded and I got back on my feet. Once I was steady. I knew I was ready.

"Now how can I get him to help me? I can't leave this place, Alex." I deadpanned, gesturing with my arms around this dead garden. I didn't even know where I am. Or how I could come out of this. I know coma people go to places like this, but I'm not in a coma. At least I hope I'm not...It probably won't help us any right now.

"I know that. But our son has inherited your power, and since you are stuck in between death and life, you can summon yourself to him." Alexander said this, smiling softly, as he caressed my cheek. I melted slightly and I gazed deep into his beautiful eyes.

But that all ended when two seconds later I found myself in front of an young man with Hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. I knew the minute I saw him, that he was my child. There was no doubt in my mind. He was beautiful. But...he also had a baby girl in his arms, that looked exactly like him. Am I an grandfather? I cringed at the thought.

Well better get this going. This is going to be interesting...

* * *

><p>"Um, excuse me...Stephen?" I tried to keep my cool as I said this, but my emotions were in sky heights. This is my son. My child. And he's standing right in front of me. Well, at least that covers my child will grow up. That worry is erased, that's for sure. But I had to get to Angry Eyes, before I start thinking about the future. Fast.<p>

I watched in amusement as my son turned around and looked like he was about to say something. But once he got a look at me, his whole face went white as a sheet and his jaw went slacked. Not to mention he looked like he was about ready to drop his own child. Which is why I took the kid out of his arms. I know, rude, but I didn't want him killing the child. She looked to be about one. An fragile age.

But when I did that, he snapped out of that little frozen state he was in.

"You're my dad...Aren't you? No, you have to be. I have a picture of you my other father left with me when I was a baby." I was in awe how much he is like me. From his eyes, to his voice. There was no doubt he wasn't my child. Even the most ignorant person, would know if we stood next to one another. But I didn't have time for this right now.

I had to get to my family. Well, my other family.

"Yes, I'm your father. But I really don't have much time. Long story short, I need your help to get me out of this strange mental state, so I can save my unborn child. You need to go to New York, and go to New Valley Apartments. The penthouse is my home, okay? Logan will let you in if you explain who you are." I stated this in a hurry, shifting my grandchild in my arms. It was still unfamiliar territory for me. Children. And to think I already had one with Alexander.

"What? I can't leave my family, Dad. This is the first thing you ask of me? When you just met me?" It broke my heart to see the hurt flowing through out his beautiful eyes. And if I had known before he was my child, this probably would've been different. But I didn't. And at a time like this, it was critical that he do this. For his sibling. And for his father.

"Stephen, I know I haven't been the father you needed, but that's because I didn't even know I had a child," I shifted my granddaughter onto my hip and I wrapped my free around Stephen. "But, I only ask this because my baby I do know about is going to get killed. So, please, help me. Please." I pleaded to my son, holding him tightly against me. Not because of the plead, but because I just needed to be close to my child. To actually keep this real. Even if I'm in a strange ghost state. Which is why something else is also bugging my brain...How can I hold my granddaughter if I'm in this state? Did she also get my power? Why am I always the last one to know these things...

The silence went by in agony. Because I didn't know how much time I had left before Jack finds Angry Eyes and hurts our baby. But that didn't mean I would pressure my son. Even if I really needed this. To keep my other family safe. This was a conflict in my mind. To force my son to help, or to not. It was terrible. But I'm desperate. Very desperate.

"I'll do it. I just have to go get my son, and wife. And then we'll go." I squeezed him tighter when he said these words and I cheered in relief. He is Alexander's son. That is no doubt about that, either. His personality is the same. Stern, but lovingly sweet. Alexander would never let a child get killed, and it seems Stephen won't either. Thank god.

I don't know what I would've done if he said no. I think my heart would've shattered again...

"Good. Be fast, and I'll see you soon, s-son." It was still unfamiliar on my tongue, but I will have to get used to it, I suppose. I pulled away from him and I handed him back his daughter. It was hurried, but I was extra careful with her. Like before, I would never want something to happen to his child. Or children I guess. I wonder if his wife is Immortal too? I guess I will find out soon enough. I'm just grateful he will do this for a father that has never been in his life. I had a lot of making up to do, that's for sure.

Almost a hundred years worth.

"See ya, Dad." He shot me a smile that was all too familiar, and then I was gone again.

* * *

><p>I, once again, was stuck in an that dead garden. With Alexander. Who was just staring at me, with a fond smile on his face. I swear there was a little tear stain down his left cheek. It was adorable. And so like Alex. He loved cheesy moments like that. Always have. That's why I worked so hard at being romantic with him. He thrived off that stuff.<p>

Once I found myself steady, I made my way over to him. Wiping my own tear streaks away. At least now I felt like I had some control over the situation. Even if a little. It's worth it. Because that means Jack doesn't have that much control. My son is on his way to save my baby. And even if he doesn't get to me in time, there will be two other Immortals there. Besides Angry Eyes, that is. Who I hope doesn't get in the middle of things. That will only make Jack's plan that much more easier...

"So you watched what was happening all this time?" My eyebrows raised slightly, and I fought against a smile that threatened to reveal itself. How I could smile at a time like this? I have not one clue. I guess the crazy has caught up with me. And now I'm acting insane. I heard that can happen, if your life gets too stressed. And trust me, it has. For the last year I've been through a roller-coaster that hasn't stopped for very long before it starts up again. And again. And again.

"Yes. And I'm happy you two are finally bonding. A son needs his father." His eyes twinkled in a way I could only describe as happiness. A look I could never resist on him. Even if I am angry at him for not telling me before about Stephen. I just couldn't bring myself to fight with him. Not with a look like that. Damn those eyes. He, and Angry Eyes have me wrapped around their fingers. There is doubt in that. I've always been a sucker for green eyes. A huge, foolish, sucker.

"Well, after they save the baby, I'll be sure to spend more time with him. And maybe he can live somewhere close to Kendall and I." I stated this, through a bright smile. I was excited for the future. Well, the future that didn't have Jack. I could be close to both of my families. And I'll get to know my son. This will be pleasant. That is for sure.

But, I didn't get an answer from Alexander. He just stood there, looking at me with sad eyes. I don't understand how this could bring him sorrow. I'll get to spend time with our child. And everything will be alright. Wasn't he supposed to be happy that Stephen will get to have a family? What happened to earlier? Wait...Did this have something to do with me being in love with his grandson? Alex was never the jealous ex type. He did help me save Angry Eyes, after all.

"James...Why you needed a bloodline, was because to come out a powerful trance like that, you needed someone that has the closest bond with you. And that's blood, "He gestured towards my veins on my wrists. "But, by doing that, you have a price to pay. To keep balance in this world...James, you have to come back once everything is safe again. Once that child is born...You come right back here." His voice went down in volume, all the way down to a sadden whisper. And even thought it was soft, it came out crystal clear. I would have be stuck here with Alexander for the rest of my lifetime. I got Angry Eyes back, only to be taken away from him, again.

Well, isn't this just ironic? Life is unfair and cruel. Even crueler than Jack. But it's worth it...As long as my family is safe...

"S-So you are saying I won't get to be with Kendall? That I stay here forever?" I questioned him, already knowing the answer. I guess you can't always get everything you want. Something has to go wrong. And this is what has to happen. If I want to keep my family safe. I have to let this happen. I have to let Angry Eyes move on and find someone that can keep him happy. That thought alone sent a dull ache through out my heart.

This was going to be the hardest thing that will ever happen to me...

"It's not so bad. I got stuck here when they pulled the plug on my oxygen. I got to see you grow, and my children grow. It's not so unpleasant after a while." I know he was trying to lighten this situation somewhat, but it wasn't helping any. It was only making my heart break that much more. I would be stuck here. Watching the people I love, move on.

That doesn't sound pleasant at all...

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Snap. Tap. Snap. Stomp. Snap.<em>

"I don't know how I found you charming...This is annoying, James." I heard Alexander mutter, whose tone didn't betray anything. He is annoyed. Why you ask? Because I keep walking around in circles. Is this where I will be stuck for the rest of my life? In this little garden that goes nowhere. It's like a room you can't get out of. Something that Alice In Wonderland would have in it. But this was real life. My life. Unfortunately...

"Because you loved me. And when you love someone, everything is charming about them. That's why they say love is blind." I stated, not stopping my little routine. I would go insane if I did. I was worried out of my mind. It's been two hours. And I had no idea where my son lived. But I hope it's not farther than Minnesota. Or we would be in huge trouble. Jack could be anywhere by now. Hopefully he took his time getting there...

And that my son is close to New York...

"True. I guess I was a fool for you. But you did hide a lot from me, which I'm still not happy about." Alexander stated, his tone still thick with annoyance. But there was something else beneath it. Something very surprising. There was hurt. Which pained me deeply. I know I had a lot of secrets. Ones that I should have told him, but never did. Or had the chance to. But, he did hide a big secret from me too. My son.

"You did too, Alex. My son, Stephen?" I shot back at him, teasingly. Well, somewhat. I'm tense, sue me. But I made sure to shoot him one of my best smiles. If I had to spent the rest of my life with him. I better keep on his good side. Which shouldn't be too hard. We were in love at one time. Even if that was a long time ago. A very long time ago.

"That's different. At least I was going to tell you. Were you ever going to tell me you were Immortal? Or were you just going to wait until I was old and about to die?" I stopped pacing when he stated this question. His voice was sharp, and cold. I don't think I have ever heard him this harsh. Was this a sore subject? I thought after a hundred years, he would be over it. I guess not...

* * *

><p>But before I could say anything else. Everything went black and then I was in front of Angry Eyes, Logan, Boots, Levi, and my son's family. I blinked my eyes a few times before I was caught up in a kiss. A passionate, loving, demanding kiss. I didn't even have to think about who it was. My love. My Angry Eyes. Who, thankful is not harmed. I guess my son did get here in time. I'll have to thank Alexander later.<p>

"Don't. _Kiss._ "Ever." _Kiss._ "Do." _Kiss_. "That." _Kiss._ "Again." _Kiss._

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips when he said this, with such concern. Like I would actually disappear if he let me go. Which he didn't know, I will...Once that baby is born. But he didn't need to know that. Right now, all that matters is getting Angry Eyes away from here. And to a place where him and the baby will be safe. That means moving. Again. Dammit...I was really starting like it here. I'll have to tell Sophie I quit tomorrow. Oh, well...

"Baby, we got to get going. We don't have much time." I pushed him away gently, and I stood up. Which is when I realized I was in a bed. My bed. So I actually pulled the covers off and I got out of bed. Once that was done, I decided to tell my family the plan.

"Okay guys, this is what's going to happen..." I gestured them to come closer. Because this was serious and important. Not to mention something that can't get out. To anyone else, other than the people in this room.

This day was going to be the start of a long fight for safety. And one I didn't know if I'll win or not.

But I couldn't give up. I had a baby to think about. A love that needed taken care of. And a family that needed to stick together.

But I only had so much time to make this happen...

Before my time runs out...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! I hope your week goes amazingly!<em>**

**_I would like to thank-_**

**_Brenda1234, I love you Niall J Horan, Brenda1234, The Orange Knight, XxxAnimaniacxxX, annabellex2, Sum1cooler, xXXx Angel of Death xXXx, Hikari no Kasai, CrazyKAMESFan13, Chey21, Guest, and bluel0v3._**

**_-For all the amazing favorites, reviews, and alerts. You guys rock!_**

**_P.S for all you Cargan lovers...Carlos shows up in the next chapter! So Yaaayyyy! _**

**_Till next time. :)_**


	16. Trouble Comes Looking

If someone told me two years ago, that I would be not only leaving an wonderful paying job, but an amazing penthouse apartment for one person. I would've fell flat on my face laughing. Because there was no way in hell I would do such a foolish thing. But, here I was. Placing light brown boxes into the trunk of my son's car. On the side of the street in New York. In the freezing cold winter. Moving to some unknown place.

My life wasn't even mine anymore. Not that I minded it. I loved this life, just as much as I loved it before. But, only this time I was fighting to keep my short time on earth peaceful. Yes, I only had so much time before I would be gone from this world. And trust me, this was a numbing shock to me. How could it not? I'm Immortal. I'm supposed to live forever. But...The price I'm paying is little compared to losing my child. Or Angry Eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan's voice broke through my thoughts. I choose that moment to glanced down at Logan, only to see him gazing up at me with curiosity. That wasn't what got my attention, though. What did, was how troubled he sounded. I could tell this wasn't something he was fond of doing. Moving away from a place he only just got adjusted to. He would have to leave his job. His friends. His home. Basically everything he had to leave behind before.

How many times would he have to sacrifice something for me? Was I even a good friend?

"Yeah. I'm alright..." I turned my attention onto my family. Packing up mine and Logan's life here in New York. "Are you sure this is something you want to do? Do you really want to leave another life behind for me?" I know without a single doubt, that my voice betrayed everything I was feeling at that moment. Fear. Pain. And obviously, guilt. That much was known.

How couldn't it be? I was ruining everything. And everyone.

"Without a doubt. I love you, Jamie." He brushed his shoulders with my own, fairing a sunny smile. "Brothers. For life." His words hit my core. There was such purity in them. It could've been written in stone. That's how much promise it held in them. He trusted me with his life. And he would follow me wherever I go. And because of that. I realized he wasn't a boy anymore.

He was an man. He held strength, and maturity. He was more of a man than I would ever be, that's for sure.

Why? Because I haven't even told my family I would be long gone when my second child is born. I didn't have the heart to do it, yet. I could imagine the looks on Angry Eyes and Logan's face. The pain that would strike them so deeply in their hearts. The anger that I would pay such a price. It made my heart quiver in agony thinking about it.

"I-I love you, too...Forever." I cursed under my breath for stuttering. I was already cracking. And I couldn't let that happen. Not right now. I had to stay strong. At least until we get settled in whatever state we end up in. I'm still a little out of it, after Jack's mental attack. It's his damn fault this is happening.

He always ruins my happiness with Angry Eyes.

"Hey! I'm here, and ready to go!" Logan and I were snapped out of our little moment, only to see a very familiar Latino. One I haven't seen since I left Minnesota. Carlos Garcia. My rebound when Angry Eyes left me. Yeah. It wasn't an attractive time for me. And I never spoken to Angry Eyes about it. There is a lot I haven't told him, actually. Like Logan and Carlos once being best friends.

That was until Angry Eyes came in between them.

Well...He doesn't seem to have changed much. Other than growing a few inches taller. And maybe he got abs. And I would be lying if I didn't say he hasn't gotten even more attractive. Because trust me, he has. He wasn't a boy anymore, either. He was an man. But that didn't change anything for me. I was set for life with Angry Eyes. And when I leave this life behind. I will go knowing I lived the last of my life with my soulmate.

But my thoughts don't seem to be the same as Logan's. Because the smile that was gracing his beautiful face, was now twisted up in a scowl. His dark mocha eyes filling to the brim in anger. His hatred for Carlos still fresh as it was when he first confessed to me what happened between them. It's been almost three years since then. And I have no idea how long since they last spoken to each other. It's been a long grudge for Logan.

He even had Joseph ask Carlos to come over when I wanted a rebound. Logan happened to tell me later that even though it hurt, he wanted me to be happy. Which was another thing that caused him pain because of me. I was an real winner, no?

"What the hell is he doing here?" Logan hissed out, his eyes blazing through Carlos. I was caught between telling him to be polite, or to go beat the shit out of Carlos. I know I really didn't want to do the latter right now. But, Logan is my best friend. Basically my brother. And I know he would do the same if someone hurt me. Even if he is such a little guy.

But, when a slightly showing Angry Eyes placed one of the light boxes down into Logan's car, and he ran over to Carlos. Giving him an huge bear hug. My mind was made up, I couldn't do it. The smile on Angry Eyes face, the one I haven't seen in so long. One I actually thought disappeared forever. I just found out I was without a doubt wrong about that. Like most things. And it killed me inside that it was my fault. Maybe it might be best that I'm leaving this life...

Maybe then Angry Eyes will get to live a better life. With someone that can give him a stable home. Unlike me.

"Helping Kendall...?" I suggested. I know I was treading on thin ice. But, I had no idea what to do or say. Logan was a complex person, like the rest of us, and there was no map for his emotions. I was lost. I couldn't take away something else that brings happiness to Angry Eyes. But I couldn't hurt Logan, again. Not after all I've done. Yes, this day has been depressing for me.

Because I was hiding another secret. An even larger one than before.

But before Logan could say anymore, Carlos and Angry Eyes made their way over towards us. And if I know anything about this new Logan, which I do, I knew this wasn't going to end up with hugs and kisses. Hell, I would be surprised if he even said one nice thing to Carlos. That counts hello, too. Better to get it over with it now...

At least I hope it's better...

"Jamie, do you remember my friend Carlos? From Minnesota?" Angry Eyes face was glowing with happiness, as he slung an arm around Carlos. Which made my insides melt to goo. I loved my love so much. His eyes always held so much passion in them. No matter if it was hatred or love. But...I can't get lost in his eyes right now. I got a big problem going on. What might that problem be?

Logan. Who looks like a cat wanting to claw Carlos' face off. I had to make the tension drop. Fast.

"Yes, I remember him." I gripped Logan's hand with my left, and I held out my right to Carlos. "Nice to see you again, Carlos." I pressed on a smile as I tried to keep my cool. I had too many things on my plate right now, and I didn't need this too. Even though I understood why Logan was acting this way. Carlos left him and bullied him. Which scarred Logan to no end. But, we also didn't have much time before Jack ends up here.

At least I don't think so...Maybe?

"Nice to see you, too." His doe eyes were focused on Logan the whole time he shook my hand. "And it's really nice to see you again, Logan." Carlos sounded a little too flirtatious to me when he spoke to Logan. But, I would let it slid. For now. Just as long as he doesn't hurt or insult Logie, I'm fine. But, I could tell Logan didn't feel the same way. I could feel the pounding in his hand. He was furious.

"Well, the feeling is the farthest from mutual." Logan spat out coldly. Which seemed to shock not only Carlos, but Angry Eyes. I was right though. This wasn't going to end up with hugs and kisses. It ended up with Logan lashing out at Carlos. Which wasn't surprising to me. I know how Logan feels about Carlos. And why he does feel that way. The others don't.

But, before anything more could be said, my son decided it was time to get going. The moving people would get the rest of the stuff, and follow us. And that's also when Logan dragged me to his car, not even giving me a choice, and pushed me into the passenger seat. I knew then I wasn't going to be able to ride with Angry Eyes. And that I would have to stay with Logan. Not that I wasn't alright with that. I know Logan needed someone right now. And I am his best friend.

But I had to make sure Angry Eyes stayed safe. This is the reason we are moving in the first place. As Logan put on his seatbelt, I texted my son. His family was full of Immortals, I know Angry Eyes would be safe with them.

**_"Kendall needs to ride with you. Keep him safe."_** I pressed send, and I put on my own seatbelt. Only to wait for Logan to put the car in drive and for us to take off to the unknown. This was going to be interesting. But, it's not something I haven't done before in my lifetime. Just different now that I have a whole family with me. And I'm running away from an evil Immortal.

Yep. This was most certainly different.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

That's what it's been like for the last four hours. Not an single word spoken. No music. No annoying tapping. Nothing. Just the sound of the tires rolling against the rocky roads. And as peaceful as that is. This wasn't like Logan. He never stays this quiet. Not unless something was troubling that big brain of his. Which there most likely was something. Actually, it wasn't an something. It was an someone.

Carlos Garcia more like it.

I leaned back in my seat, draping my arm around the head of my seat. I pressed my left cheek into the cold black leather. Just staring at Logan, studying his movements. His facial feature, to be exact. Looking for an answer to his silence. But, I couldn't find anything. His eyes were blank of emotions. His lips tightly pursed together in an straight line. Whatever was going on in his head, he wasn't willing to share.

Which makes me wonder...How many dark secrets are in there? How much has he hidden from me?

I sighed at the very thought of it. I should know this. I'm his best friend after all. For almost three years! Was I that selfish our whole friendship? I didn't think so before. But now, I'm doubtful of everything. At the worst time, too. Angry Eyes is an month pregnant, and Jack is on the chase. Oh, did I forget the obvious? Only five months until I'm with Alexander. Who is probably shaking his head disapprovingly at how I haven't told anyone yet. It's something that has to be in his DNA, that's for sure.

Just like it's in Logan's DNA to socialize. Without words coming out of his mouth, Logan just isn't Logan.

"I know this might be a bit random, but theoretically, if I were to ever die before you, what would you do?" Each word was slowly spoken. Not because I didn't think he would be able to hear me over his own thoughts, but because I was nervous and uncertain of what I was saying. I figured if I wanted to get Logan to be normal, than I would have to give him something to talk about. Whilst somewhat getting out my confession. If Logan could handle anything...It would be this.

Or maybe he can't? Maybe this is such an bad idea that he'll never speak to me again? Or worse...He'll tell Angry Eyes. That cannot happen. This was going to end up in an horrific spat between us, I just know it. Us being Logan and I. Or Angry Eyes and I. Either one was bound to get angry. No uncertain feelings there, that's for sure. Damn. My headaches are coming back.

And my damn pain relievers are in my car. My car. The one that is being driven by Carlos Garcia. Well, there goes that chance of getting rid of this headache...

"-And then I would end it all, celebrating and claiming my prize that rightful belongs to me, and me alone." I was snapped out of my bubble of worries, by not only the feel of the car recklessly pulling into a ditch, which not to mention where a tree was standing. But by how booming Logan's voice was. I'm surprised I didn't hear it before. Was I that lost in my own world? So far in, that I couldn't hear Logan screaming at me? Wait...What did he just say?

I didn't have much time for thinking that through, either. Before the car came to an loud crash, and I was pressed down, roughly, in my seat. I couldn't even get an single swear word out, before I found Logan on my lap. Straddling me and pressing his body into some private places of mine. And if that wasn't shocking enough, when I glanced up at Logan. His eyes were no longer his usual dark mocha, they were now black. Piercing black.

Did I mention he was smirking exactly like a cat would before it would eat it's prey? Yeah, he looked like he wanted to kill me. Slowly. Which led me to my new realization...

Jack's gotten into his head. Fuck.

"Logie...Logie...Come back, please." I flinched when I felt his tongue slid up my neck, only to pierce it with his sharp teeth. "You need to come back. This isn't you, Logie." I plead desperately, as I felt one of his hands sliding lower. Way too low for comfort. While the other pinned my hands together. I know this isn't Logan's doing. And even though I have no idea how Jack got into his head, I knew I had to get the asshole out of there. Now.

Before he does something that could permanently ruin mine and Logan's friendship.

How? By doing something so evil and cruel that only Jack could want to use against us. Impregnating me with Logan's child. By doing that...He could not only ruin everything with Logan, but Angry Eyes. His plan all along, I'm sure. And if I don't stop Logan now. I might just be raped by my best friend...Who is possessed by Jack-The-Ass. Or now, the crazy evil Immortal.

"Not me? NOT ME? Jamie, Jamie, Jamie." The coldness of his voice as his lips touched my ear, sending shivers through out me. "This is only the person Logan has been locking up his whole life. This pure darkness of burning hatred he has out for everyone. Of always being in the shadow of everyone else. A pathetic puppy really. But you've been too worried about yourself, to even be the only friend he needs, right?" Even though in my mind I knew this wasn't Logan, it still strike me down hard when I heard his voice turn so harsh and cruel towards me.

Like I didn't know already I was an bad friend...This was just pouring salt into the wound.

"Y-You aren't Logan...You asshole!" I may have came out scared before, but not now. I wasn't going down without a fight. Jack was going to get what he deserves. May it be now, or may it be later. He will. His time is ticking. Fast.

"We've covered this. But that doesn't matter. Because when I finish with you two..." His lips pressed up against the shell of my ear. "No one will care what you have to say. That is, if you can say anything at all." My blood boiled at his words. But I couldn't hit him...Because Jack may be pulling the strings. But that's Logan's body. My best friend. And I won't hurt Logan.

Another thing that was probably his plan all along. Fuck...

So now it's time for the last resort. Verbal assault. My best weapon right now.

"Go ahead and try. It's not like most would listen to you anyway. You aren't very likable without your powers, are you? Who would love an guy like you? You're ugly on the inside, and I know for sure you aren't that pretty on the-"

Slap.

Before I could even get another word in, I was slapped across the face. With Logan's hand. Being controlled by none other than Jack. I was in an complex situation. And I really need help. Someone, anyone's. Just as long as I can find someone to help Logan. But from the looks of this empty road, the possibility of it is very slim.

Well...At least one thing went right. He's pissed off now. Very, very pissed off.

* * *

><p>I groaned at the sudden stinging in my shoulder. I've taken so many blows to my body, I lost count after five. I do know I have an black eye, and my lip is gushing out blood. The copper taste is one you cannot get used to. Not to mention all the other cuts and bite marks that are imprinted on my body. Yes, I wasn't fighting back. I was dodging what I could, but that wasn't easy when your arms are pinned above your head and the person doing this to you, happens to be your best friend's body.<p>

Two hours. Two whole hours of being tortured by my possessed best friend. Either sexually or violently. It was turning me into an twister. I was flying every other way and my feelings were off the wall. Do I hurt him? Do I not? Is Logan okay? When will Jack stop? I couldn't get control on anything. And it was only making me that much more frustrated. And even a little fearful...Maybe...

A scream shook me out of my thoughts, and then came the following pain. But this time, it was much more forceful than before. It was almost like I was being forced out of my body, only to be slammed back in. The agony of it all was beyond words. I squeezed my eyes shut as the feeling of tears became too overwhelming. My body shook and trembled under Logan's body. To think he could stay perfectly still on my lap this long, was astonishing. Even when I scream and jerk wildly with pain. Jack must have done this a few times before.

Not surprisingly either.

"Had enough, Jamie?" I bit down on my velvet stained lip, harshly, when he cut my thigh with a knife I didn't even know Logan had. "Because I can go on all day. This is very much fun for me." His cold chuckle, along with his even colder taunt made my anger rise that much more. But like before, when I gazed into those dark eyes. I caved. I couldn't hurt Logan. Even if it's his body that is hurting my own.

Bloody, naked, and injured. I decided I would have to make an very stupid choice. I was going to have to knock Jack out of Logan.

I took an deep breath, and I leaned my head far back against the seat. Only to slam my head forward and collide it with Logan's. Yes, it was fucking painful. Yes, I started seeing black in my vision. But I hope it was worth it. Because there was no way in this lifetime I will ever do that again. Logan is very lucky I love him so much.

At least now I hope we are even for everything I put him through.

I held back an pitiful groan, as I watched Logan, carefully, for any sign of change. Anything. Even an speck of something would give me hope that what I just did was worth it. After a few minutes of nothing but Logan gazing back at me. His face blank as an whiteboard. I realized I may have just made things worse. His eyes were the same color as before, coil black. And he hasn't moved from his position on my lap.

Which means either one of two things. I might have knocked Jack out. Or Jack is just getting fired up for round two of torture. The first sounded so much better than the latter. At least then I made progress in the right direction.

Which, thankfully, I did.

"James...What the hell is going on?" I breathed out in relief. "And what the hell happened to you?" He exclaimed loudly, when he got a closer look at me. But what's wrong with me, doesn't matter right now. What does, is that it worked, and Logan was now alright. And in his own body. Which is why I wasted no time in wiggling my hands out of his, and pulling Logan flush against my sensitive body.

Even though it caused me waves of pain, it was worth it. So very much worth it.

"Doesn't matter. You're okay. And that's what means the most right now." I breathed out in his bare shoulder. Yes, we are both nude. Don't ask how it got to be that way. Jack is stronger than he looks. And he has more power than most Immortals do. Which does not make me feel comfortable at all. I would not lose my family, to him. Even if that meant it had to be me that got the blow of everything.

It was the least I could do anyway. For all of them that suffered because of me.

"Why wouldn't I be...?" I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around my waist. "And um, why are we both naked?" I didn't have to glance up at his face to know his cheeks were burning up. This was confusing for him. How could it not be? He didn't know what was going on. That someone else was just controlling his body. Which I want to keep that way. He doesn't need that on his shoulders. I should've known, though. When he was quiet, it wasn't because of Carlos. It was because Jack got into his mind.

Which means...Jack was the one driving us. To some unknown place. I knew I felt something was off when Logan wanted to go a different way than the others. A way that not only led to a different highway, but an different state. Only I wouldn't think anything of it. I'm so stupid. And now look where it got us. In the middle of nowhere. Crashed into a tree.

In the dark. Alone. And lost. Three sentences that is most feared in the human langauge.

"Long story, Logie." I sighed, pressing my sore cheek into his shoulder blade. "Way too long. Right now it might be best to find a place to stay for the night." I muttered softly. Not even wanting to lift my head from his shoulder. I've been beaten. And I've been sexually assaulted. Thank god he didn't get to the penetrating part, or his plan might've worked.

And I might've not been so comfortable with Logan.

"Alright...I'm uncomfortable and really confused. But okay, let's get going." He mumbled his words, still sounding as lost as before. But at least he was listening. And he was being the one person I always want him to be. Himself. I don't think I could take any more of Jack. He showed his true colors to me, today. And I know now what I'm up against. Which is an very dark and powerful Immortal. I feel like I'm Harry Potter going against that dark wizard. I have very little chance but still a lot to fight for.

Logan pushed himself away from me, gently, and he scooted over to his seat. Which I hope he stayed. Not that I hated Logan for something he didn't do. But, I do feel a bit uncomfortable around him. His body did just violate me in very many ways. But, at the same time I didn't feel any serious trauma. I guess because there wasn't anything really sexual done to me. It was more of Jack dominating me. Trying to show me who had more power.

Which, without a doubt, he did.

That also means...

We are in huge trouble.

* * *

><p>"Kenny, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." I tried reassuring Angry Eyes, only after telling him a bit of what happened. Not everything, because I would then have to go into detail about what exactly happened. And that would only make him panicky and stressed. That is something I would rather not happen while he is pregnant. But Angry Eyes being the stubborn person he is. Wouldn't let it go. At all.<p>

_"Not a big deal? He hurt you, James! He fucking cut you up and beat the crap out of you!"_ I flinched a little at the volume of his voice._ "And I have a feeling he did much more than that. James, if you are hurt worse than you are telling me, I'll swear to whoever is out there, you will not be out of my sight again."_ I winced slightly at his words. I knew once he saw me, I was going to be like a little duckling to him. I could lie over the phone, but I couldn't lie when he actually saw me.

I was screwed.

I carefully laid my body down onto the hotel bed. Yes, we walked for miles to find an hotel, but after some time we actually did found one. Only after we got dressed. Thankfully. If I had to walk in the agony I was in for any longer, I would've had the biggest fit. Yes, a fit. A five year old fit. I was on the verge, too. Until Logan spotted this rundown hotel.

Speaking of Logan...He hasn't spoken to me since we got here. He's been acting awkward and shy towards me. Like he actually remembers what happened. Which also brings me back to what Jack said about Logan hiding his true self. Is it really true? Did Logan feel like a shadow? If he does, I'll have to fix that before I leave this earth. If I have time in between everything else that is going on. If only being an Immortal was easier...

"Kenny, go get some sleep. Relax and enjoy some time with your best friend and family, before we go crazy house hunting." I smiled briefly, when I heard him chuckle. Even though we are miles apart, he is always close. I love Angry Eyes with everything I have. I wouldn't go through this for just anyone. He was the one for me. And that baby he's carrying, that's one of two children I love with the other pieces of my heart.

I had the perfect family that loves me. But once I'm gone...Will they forget me? Or will they hate me?

_"I can't sleep...Not without knowing what might happen to you before morning..."_ I could tell he was scared. And to tell the truth, I'm scared also. Not for me, though. For the baby, my son, his family, Logan, Angry Eyes, and even the dogs. I had so many people and animals that were deeply treasured in my heart. Jack could break them all...And I couldn't live with myself if he did. Look at all he's done already. He almost killed Angry Eyes. Possessed Logan. Threatened to kill my baby. Sent me into an mental world. Threatened to take away Angry Eyes' baby sister. Who I hope is safe...Angry Eyes hasn't spoken about her too much.

I wonder why?

"Um, I know this isn't on topic. But what happened to Katie?" I don't know if I was treading on thin ice or if this was something he didn't want to talk about. But, for some reason, Angry Eyes just went silent. All for the deep breath I could hear he sucked in. Did something happen? Was she hurt? Oh god...Is she died? If Jack killed her I swear I'll kill him right now. Katie was the only family Angry Eyes has. He loved her with every fiber in his being.

_"She's gone...My cousin Tara and her friend Taichi had taken her to somewhere safe. "_ My eyes widen at his statement. Tara and Taichi? The two enemies of our old school? They actually became friends? Well, I guess even hell freezes over sometimes. The last I've seen of them, their hatred for one another was still burning with an passion. So I can't believe they are teaming up to save Katie.

Plus, didn't that boy make out with Jack? I'm so lost here. Minnesota has changed a lot since I left.

"Are you alright with that? Without knowing where she is?" Once the words left my mouth, the door to my room swung opened to reveal Logan. Who, without a doubt looked like he's seen a ghost. Or more like, an F on his finals. Which would freak Logan out more than a ghost. Because let's face it, Logan would die if he got an F. That's just who he is.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and I held it against my shoulder. Wincing when it came in contact with one of the hundred bite marks. My eyebrow raised and everything as I asked the one question that happens to be on my mind right now.

"What's wrong?" I really didn't want an answer. My father taught me if you don't want to know something, don't ask. I never listened to that lesson, and a lot of times I wished I had.

Like right now.

"J-Jack's here." I didn't have to ask him to say it again. Because the star of the show made their appearance.

Jack was in my room.

Smirking.

With an knife to Logan's throat. The same knife he cut me with.

"Babe...I'll have to call you back." Before Angry Eyes could say anything, I pressed the end call button.

I realized I didn't have to go looking for more trouble. It already came looking for me.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been on the go all the time. Summer, might as well make the most of it. Anywhoooo...I realized a few things. This story is unorganized and just very dramatic. Not that I don't love drama in stories, but this is too soap opera. So I apologize.<em>

_Alright now that we got that out of the way...Onto a big announcement. Love That Could Last Forever is only four or five chapters away from ending. So it's up to all of you if you think this should have a sequel. You'll realize at the end why I might do that. ;)_

_So I would like to thank the beautiful people-_

**_Annabellex2, I love you Niall J Horan, seddielover1311, Just Fetching, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Hikari no Kasai, hermoine331, Guest, Chey21, mrbuddyb12, XxPHANTOMxAVATARxX, claw06, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, ToriShadeHarper,_** **and the amazingly lovely,** **_Sum1cooler._**

_-For the crazy amazing reviews, alerts, and favorites. I can't believe this far in and people still are alerting! This is so mind blowing. It's crazy. And I love how amazing everyone on here is. I can say the whole time I've been writing this, I've met amazing people, and read some beautiful reviews. You guys make the sun shine. :)_

_A little hint for next time...Someone is going to be put in terrible danger. And a certain Latino will be that person's savior. ;)_

_So until next time._


	17. Don't Break Me, Mr Danger

My father always had a good impact on what I did, but one talk left memorable impact on my life. What was so serious that it scarred my mind for that long? The feeling when in a split second everything could change for the worst. My father was in two wars in his life. And he said the most terrifying feeling ever, is when someone you love is in danger. And you can't do a thing about it.

Right now. I was feeling that. The terror. The adrenaline. And without a doubt, helplessness.

I couldn't do anything as Jack pressed that knife deeper into Logan's throat. It wasn't enough to kill him, but just the right amount of pressure to break skin and for blood to ooze out. All the while, I was frozen in shock. All I could do is stand there and watch Logan's face twist in fear and pain. I needed to do something, anything, but my body wouldn't let me. I was only three feet away. It was frustrating and this definitely was not the time for this. Logan was in danger! Life threatening danger. I needed to-

"Isn't this fun, Jamie? Watching as I dig this knife deeper and deeper into your best friend's throat, and you can do nothing to help him." He made his point as he dug it a bit deeper, making Logan whimper in pain. "If only you listened to me the first time, than none of this would've had to happen." His smirk was dark and devilish. It was as twisted as he is. And I would be lying if I didn't want to slap it right off his face.

But I couldn't. Not with Logan at such risk. I had to tread lightly and warily. Which is a hard enough task on it's own...

I bit my lip, glancing around the room for something that could help me. Even if it was a candle stick, I could use it right now. I was all out of ideas and plans. I could scream, but what would that do? The guy at the front desk is probably dead by now. And there isn't any other people here. We were short out of luck in the beginning, anyway. Now we really had nothing to hold hope for.

Someone was going to die tonight. Someone I love.

My heart pumped that much faster when that popped into my mind. The world felt that much heavier on my shoulders. But I couldn't say a word. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe, for all that matters. The only thing I really could do is gaze at the sight before me. Logan's face dripping in agonizing tears. His light blue shirt dripping in velvet liquid. His body trembling in fear for what is about to come. All the while, Jack is holding onto him tightly with his left arm, while the other is pressing the knife in light pressure. Tempting me with fear.

That's what he wants from me. To be in fear. To show he has control. Everything he's done in the past, never made me fear him. And that's what angered him the most. I didn't fear him. Which is why he didn't have control. But, by trying to kill my best friend in front of me. He knew he would get control. Because the fear would be there. How could it not? I loved Logan with all my heart. He's my brother. My best friend. And my family.

I would lose everything if he died. Everything.

The only problem is...I'm playing with fire. A forest fire to be exact. There really isn't any way to go about this, without someone getting burned. He could, and probably will, take Logan and I down. He's using his Immortality for his own selfish wants. And he doesn't care who dies to get it. Like fire.

"Cat got your tongue, Jamie? You seem to be unusually quiet, which isn't at all like you." He didn't know how much I wanted to talk. To curse at him. Yell. Scream. Anything to get how I feel about him out. But, I needed to stay quiet. He wasn't killing Logan. Yet. Because he didn't think he was getting a rise out of me. If he saw I was actually scared and angry, he would do worse. To get an even bigger rise. As long as I stay quiet. Logan was safe.

At least I thought so. Because that only seemed to piss Jack off. He slammed Logan against the wall. Dragging the knife down his shoulder. Leaving a river of blood flowing down. And if that wasn't enough, the screams Logan made bounced off the walls. It pierced my heart with panic. I knew then I only had one option. I had to throw myself into this. Distract Jack from Logan long enough for him to get out of here. I knew the odds of me surviving were slim. But I couldn't take watching Logan die because of some grudge Jack had for me.

"Hey Jack? If you were a real man, you would go after the person you really want to kill. Not someone that is so much weaker than you. What's the fun in that?" I baited him with the one thing that peeved him the most. Weakness. I was questioning his strength and by doing that, I was questioning his control. For someone like him, that was the stake through the heart.

Jack's ice colored eyes darkened in fury, and he slammed Logan down into the floor. But not before he stabbed near his chest. My eyes doubled in size and my heart slammed against my rib cage, as Jack pulled the oozing knife out. Logan's screams once again bounced against the walls. But once the screaming stopped. It went deathly silent. My eyes were glued to Logan's form, watching for any sign of movement. Anything to tell me he was alive. To keep hope in my fear ridden body.

There wasn't any.

And that's when I snapped. I charged at Jack with all my might, and I slammed him to the wall. I didn't care he had a knife. I didn't care that he was stronger than I. I didn't even care that I was putting myself in mortal danger. He killed my best friend. He killed Logan. And he wasn't getting away with it. Not if I had anything to do with it.

That's when the real fight began. He slammed me against the end table, making the glass lampshade shatter against my back. But I fought against the stinging pain and I went at him again. This time throwing my whole form into his and slamming him against the bookshelf. I watched with sickening glee as the shelves shattered in half against his form. All the books tumbling down onto his head and shoulders. But all it did was nip his shoulders. It wasn't enough for me. In my crazed state, I was out for blood. An eye for an eye.

I wouldn't stop until he was dead.

Before he could take his shot at me, I pulled him by his dark chocolate locks and slammed his body into the other end table. Shattering that lamp, also. This time his body was more injured than before. But, still, it wasn't enough. I needed him to feel all the pain he's put me through. But before I could take my next shot, he slammed me into the bed and stabbed me in between my shoulder blade. I hissed out when he pulled the knife out, only for him to try to push it back in again. This time though, I was quicker with my reflexes. I slammed my shoes into his stomach, sending him flying backwards. Into the sink.

I found relief when his head hit the back of it. Making a cringing crack that was heard through out the room. I thought that was the end of it. That he was knocked out and I could find help. Unfortunately, I was wrong. He was up in seconds and he was furious. Blood flowing down his face. Glass stuck in his cheek. A knife in his right hand, tainted with Logan and I's own blood. It made my stomach twist in internal knots. But, it also reminded me why I'm so angry. He killed Logie. Sweet innocent Logan.

I forced myself up off the bed and charged at him. His knife out and all. I slammed into him, forcing him backwards. Hoping this time he would hit the sink and be knocked out. But, of course, nothing goes as planned. Because the knife he had was just forced into my abdomen. I didn't even had time to hiss. Before we slammed into the hotel door. I guess I pushed a little too hard, because there was a noisy crack, and we went down with the door. Even though it gave me an advantage. Right behind us was a window. Sure, it would probably harm me along with him. But I was too crazed to care.

So I waited for the perfect time.

The second he was up off the ground. I struck him and sent us both flying through the window. It went in slow motion for me. The shattering of glass. Our bodies tangled together in the air. And then the slamming feeling in my stomach. I knew it was only moments until we hit the ground. But, it felt like years. I did know my eyes were open the whole time, though. Because I had them on Jack the whole time. I wanted to see his face when we hit the ground. I wanted to show him, that he didn't have control over me. But in all honesty, I just wanted to hurt him. In every way possible for what he's done.

What I wasn't expecting, was the pain that came with slamming to the ground.

I groaned at the extra agony in my stomach. I rolled off Jack, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Then came the ringing in my ears. It drowned out all other sounds. But, I didn't care. I finally went numb. There was blood everywhere. Not to mention all over Jack. I hope some of it's his. I watched his form warily. To see if he was awake. From what I could see, he wasn't. Sure, he was breathing. Shallowly. But, he was lights out. Finally.

Even though my body protested it gravely, I steadily got up off the ground. I forced my body step after step back into that hotel. And back up those stairs. I had to. Logan's body was up there. I needed to see him. I know it was adding salt to the wound. But I couldn't leave him alone. Not anymore than I already have. I was a horrible friend and now he is dead. Just like my other brother. I failed. I'm a failure. I let him die and I did nothing about it...

I couldn't hold back the tears that poured down my face as I made my way into the hotel room. My legs gave out, so I dropped to my knees when I stepped in. I know it was pathetic to crawl. But that's all I had left in me. I crawled over to Logan's body and I sobbed. I sobbed out my smoldering pain. My regret. Just everything. I held his body, cradling him like a mother would her new born baby. He was still warm. But you could tell some degrees have shed. I buried my face in his hair, letting my tears fall freely. We both were covered in blood and wounds. But, mine wouldn't kill me. His did. All because I didn't do something sooner. I failed him. He deserved better.

"Oh, Logie...I-I'm so sorry..." I mumbled, holding him closer. But before I could sink deeper in my pain, I heard footsteps running up the stairs. But this time, there was not just one pair. There was about five, maybe six. Did Jack come back with backup? If he did, I didn't care anymore. He could kill me. It would make everything better, anyway. I caused my best friend's death. I deserved it.

But, when I heard that horrified gasp, I knew it wasn't Jack. I didn't have the strength to turn around, though. So I stayed exactly where I was. Well, that was my plan at least. But, that didn't go as planned either. Because I was pulled away from Logan and into someone's arms. I tried pushing away, screaming on the top of my lungs. Cursing at whoever was holding me, for them to let me go and give Logan back. But my eyes widen when I saw who the people in the room, were.

It was my family. And Carlos.

I watched numbly as Carlos helplessly did CPR. His mouth pressing against Logan's, trying to get his lifeless body to breathe again. He did this for twenty minutes before he let out an agonizing cry. His face twisting up in pain. His doe eyes watering. I once tried to hate this man, but right now. I don't think anyone could. His heart was shattering. Along with everyone else's. I whimpered, leaning back into whoever was holding me. The arms around me tightened, in a silent comfort.

"This is going to sound strange, but I think I have something that could help. Is it alright if I take one of your tears?" Stephen leaned down near Carlos, holding out his hand. I didn't understand what he was trying to do, but I trust in him. He has that soothing tone his father has. Along with Angry Eyes. I watched with dazed eyes, as my son wiped Carlos's tear onto his palm and then pressed it on Logan's tongue. Then his eyes. And so on. All the while, he whispered something, pressing his and Carlos' hand into Logan's chest. Keeping it there for a few seconds, before letting off.

After a few minutes of silence. My tears started to pour again. I knew it was too good to be true. I really did lose Logan. I bit my lip to contain the sobs that threatened to spill out. But it didn't work out all that well. So I twisted around in the arms of my comforter, and I sobbed into their chest. They didn't seem to mind though. They even held me tighter. Rocking me back and forth. Which only made me sob harder. Making a lump form in my throat.

But that's when I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"H-Hurts." It was one word. Choked and hoarse. But it was there. Logan's alive. He's alive! I breathed out a sigh of relief. Along with everyone else. Some even laughed. Like my son. Other's cried. Like Carlos and I.

But in all honesty, everyone's nerves were fried. We needed to get out of here. Logan needed help. And not in a place so close to where Jack is.

Today has been crazy. And that's when it went black.

* * *

><p>"Jamie..." My eyes fluttered open, only to close shut. I felt so groggy and sore. I didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing I do, though, is hearing Logan's voice. I guess the tension finally fell through and I was too drained. Which, by the way my body feels, I probably was. I felt like I've slept away centuries. Once that thought registered in my head, I found myself more awake. Which also reminded me that someone said my name.<p>

I cracked open my eyes slightly. Squinting when I saw how bright it was outside. Which made me come to my next realization. I was in a car. I could feel the tires rolling underneath me. And the outdoors flash through the windows. I just didn't know whose car I was in, though. Whoever it was, they took great care in laying me down in the back seat, and giving me blankets and pillows. I've never felt this comfortable in my life. I just might fall asleep again. Maybe...

But I was too curious about who called my name.

My eyes roomed over to the drivers seat, and I saw a very familiar full head of dirty blonde locks. I smiled softly and I turned my body over. Which took some time and quite a bit of pain to do so. My stomach screamed in pain, along with every part of my body. I guess it wasn't a good idea to slam myself out that window...

"Yes?" I muttered softly, keeping my gaze on him. God, I missed him. I know it's only been a day, but I really needed him. He's my rock. My soulmate. My everything. I just needed him in my arms and to feel him near me. To remind me that I wasn't going to lose him. At least not right now. I have a few more months until it's all over for us. I was going to make the most of it. Almost losing Logan made me realize something. Something I should've thought of first. You can lose everything in a second, so why not make the most of it while you have it?

I may never get to watch my baby grow up or see what happens to my family. But I can make as many memories right now, while I have the chance. I was going to do all I can to make my family happy. While I still have them. Jack can go to hell for all I care. I wasn't going to waste my days on him, when I could spend those days with my family. I smiled brighter, nuzzling my head into the pillow. I know I must have looked crazy but I was too relieved and happy. Logan is alright. My family is fine. And Jack is hopefully gone.

"I hope you slept well. After last night, you needed some rest." His voice was soft and drowned in adoration. I could even see the smile on his face. But unlike his words, it was full of sadness and worries. It made my heart ache. He shouldn't have to worry. He's the one pregnant. That should be my job. He didn't need the stress. Not at a time like this. Speaking of time, though...What time is it, anyway?

"I did, Kenny. Thank you. But, um, what time is it exactly?" I yawned, closing my eyes slightly. My body was still drained from all that action last night. It was really dramatic. I felt like I was in an horror movie. But, it wasn't a movie. It was real and it really scarred my heart. I don't think I'll ever forget what happened...

"Almost two in the afternoon. We left right after you passed out in my arms." My eyes widened in realization. "We thought it would be better to get you and Logan somewhere safe to heal. The others have already arrived, but we aren't too far off." I was so confused. Where are we going? Where is Logan? Why am I wearing Angry Eyes' clothes? What happened to Jack? I wasn't used to this. Not knowing what's happening. I wasn't the go with the flow kind of person. I had to have all the answers. Being left in the dark is never enjoyable.

"Why did you let me sleep that long?" I decided to go with the calmer questions. I didn't want to put so much stress on him. We needed lighter things to talk about. Like baby names and colors. All those parenting things that normal parents deal with. But, we aren't normal. And this baby isn't normal. But, hopefully. Everything will calm down and we can do those things. At least I'll be involved with that. That I was there for this. I just hope Angry Eyes forgives me for leaving him and our baby...

"Because you needed. Like I said before, it was a tough night." I sighed deeply, burying my head into the pillow. I didn't have the energy to speak. I've never been this tired in my life. But, after a night like last night, I guess it's understandable. I just can't wait to get to wherever we're going and cuddle up in bed with Angry Eyes. That sounds nice right about now. Sleeping the day away with him. Forgetting everything else. Just relaxing.

After everything. Everyone deserved to relax.

* * *

><p>"We're here." My eyes flashed open when I heard this, and I cautiously sat up. I was wary of doing so, because I didn't know how much pain I would be in. But once I was up, I realized just how much. It was agonizing! I felt like my body was burning from the inside out. I hissed, leaning my head back and scrunching my eyes shut. I tried to keep from panting, but it didn't work. I was like a dog in the sun.<p>

"Jamie! You were supposed to wait for me to help you!" Angry Eyes cried out, as he hurried out of the car. But, I didn't give him time to help, because I helped myself out of the car. I know it was a stupid idea in my condition. But, there was no way in this world I was going to let my pregnant boyfriend lift me up and help me into the house. Speaking of houses...

This place was like a mansion. The house was about three stories and it was white shutters all around. Think of one of those cozy country homes. But, a few sizes bigger. It was way out in the fields and there wasn't a person in sight. A little picket fence finished off the charm of a family home. With my family, we're going to need a big home. I had my son, his family, my family, and Carlos. Not to mention the dogs. We needed space. But I don't understand how they could afford a house like this. I guess I'll have to ask later.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sharp pain in my shoulder. The place where I was stabbed last night. I clung onto the car, gliding myself along it. I was too wobbly. My legs felt like jelly and my head was killing me with dizziness. So I didn't trust myself to walk on my own. But I did try to make it. I put one foot in front of the other. Slowly. But, damn it, Angry Eyes caught up to me and he wrapped his arms securely around my waist. Helping me every step of the way. But, before I could complain to him. He spoke up.

"We're a team, James. I'm not going to leave my other half struggling. Now be quiet and let me help you." I quickly shut my mouth and together we made it into the house. He was right. We're a team. We can't be leaving the other struggling. Because that's putting up a wall. Which I've been doing to everyone lately. Angry Eyes is the only one that seemed to speak up about it, though. But, I knew it would be him to do it. He's so much like Alexander. But, he's so different.

He's not Alexander. He's Kendall. He's Angry Eyes.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to him?" The second Angry Eyes and I stepped into the house, we heard screeching. A woman's screeching. I had a feeling it was my son's wife. But, I didn't understand who she was screaming at. I'm a curious person. Something that gets me in more trouble than I really want. So I couldn't help myself when I went searching for the source of the screaming. Unhooking myself from Angry Eyes. But, what I didn't think I would see when I found the source, is Logan standing over a knocked out cold Latino. Yes, Carlos Garcia.<p>

My eyes wide and all. My gaze made it over to Logan's hand, which held a long needle. Empty of whatever was in it. I gulped, already piecing together what happened. Logan isn't fond of Carlos. Carlos did something. Logan's a doctor. Which means he could inject things perfectly. Hell, he could make it undetected until it was too late for the victim to know. Which happened to be Carlos. And I thought Logan would be worse off than me...

But when Logan realized I was in the room. His eyes blazed and I could practically feel the anger roll off his body. I could see the gauze covering his wounds. Some blood was seeping through. And it reminded me how far he was from death. If it weren't for Carlos and my son, I don't think he would be alive right now. But, that didn't explain why he was so furious.

"YOU! YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO ME! NOW I'M BOUND TO THAT JACKASS! FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, JAMES! FOREVER!" Forever is a word I hear and think about quite a bit. But, right now, I hated the word. I don't understand what he meant, but, I have a feeling something Immortal happened last night. Fuck...What did they do last night? I knew there was something more to what happened. But I was too out of it, to care.

"Calm down, Logie. What are you talking about?" I tried to reason with him. All the while trying to hold in painful groans that were threatening to pour out. My body ached and this was the last thing either of us should have to deal with. But, I guess rest will come later. I did promise myself I would try to make my family happy. Logan is family. And he isn't happy. Obviously.

"You wanna know why they did the whole tears and hand thing? Because your son inherited your power and used it to bring me back! But, by bringing me back, I am now bound to my worst nightmare! Carlos, James. Carlos! If only it was someone else's tears, I would be fine with it. But no, life hates me." Before anyone could get another word in, Logan stormed out of there. Fuming. Well, there goes trying to make everyone happy.

I sighed deeply, leaning against the doorway. Gazing down at Carlos. Watching his chest rise and fall slowly. But, that's all I needed. He's alive. Logan didn't kill him. All the while, my son's wife started working on him. Waving me away with her unoccupied hand. I guess my presences isn't needed anymore. So with one last glance at Carlos, I left to go find my fuming best friend. Even though the both of us were injured gravely. Not to mention we really needed rest. It didn't mean nothing, though. Not at the moment, at least.

But, my body was desperately disagreeing with me. Every step of my feet felt like I was walking on burning coils. I withheld the hisses and curses that threatened to spill out. This was all too much. It's worse than actually getting stabbed. And that really hit high on the pain scale. But, I held onto my pride and I wandered around. I did know Logan was on the first floor. Because honestly, we both weren't in the right shape to go up those stairs. It would literally kill us both. Well, not me, but most likely it will him.

Logan's smart. He knows what his strengths are right now. He wouldn't do anything that puts him in danger. At least, I hope not...

* * *

><p>I almost jumped out of my skin, when I heard loud sobs coming down the hall. It broke through the silence, suddenly. Causing my heart to pound against my chest, and my air to come out in pants. But, then it came again. The sobbing. And it was enough to pull me out of my panic, and to go find the source of the struggling human. Slowly and painfully. I had an intuition of who it was, but I was hoping I was wrong.<p>

I wasn't.

I turned the corner, to find my best friend curled up against the headboard of his bed. In an empty bedroom. Bawling his eyes out. And no, it wasn't soft sobs. It was deep, heart wrenching, sobs. Ones that come deep within your lungs and brought out the worst pain. His head tilted up, tears streaming down his beautiful face. His lips parted, drawing out those sobs. If that wasn't the most heartbreaking sight, I don't know what is.

Which is why I ignored the pain my body was producing, and I made my way over to him. Leaning down onto the bed, and bringing his body close to mine. I could hear his sobs deepening, as he clung to the front of Angry Eyes' shirt I was wearing. Holding onto it like it was his lifeline. I didn't dare say anything about the stinging that caused in my shoulder. I did what any good friend would, and I held him through it all. Not daring to say a word. He needed this. And to tell the truth, I did too. After everything, feeling his heartbeat against my chest filled me with comfort. It reminded me that he's alive.

That last night. Holding his lifeless body in my arms. Was just a terrible memory.

"H-He hurt me, J-Jamie...I-I don't want to be s-stuck with him!" Logan hiccuped through his sobs. I said nothing, though. I just continued to rock him in my arms. Being careful of his wounds. Which, was kind of tough considering it went all around his chest area. But, I did my best. Especially when he buried his head in my chest. It sent fire through my veins. Burning my internal skin. I had to bite my lip from screaming out. I couldn't hold back the tears, though. They sprung out, too suddenly. But I thanked whoever was out there, that Logan had his head buried in my chest right now. He couldn't see my face. Or the twist of pain that was in it.

"H-He t-told me that I-I was too m-much of a l-loser to be f-friends with. I loved him, J-Jamie! And h-he abandoned me!" His voice cracked with anguish. Peeling through the pain he's held within. Jack was right. Logan feels invisible and he keeps his demons to himself. Which isn't fair compared to what I did. That's going to end now, though. With a tender kiss on the top of his head, and a squeeze.

"You aren't a loser, Logie. You're such an incredible person. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend or lover." Logan whimpered at my words, making me tighten my hold on him. "And people change, Logan. You should've seen his face when he thought you died. He looked as if his world had fallen apart." I didn't understand why I was defending Carlos. Maybe it was because of last night. Or maybe it was because of the situation and I was trying to make Logan feel better. I have no idea really.

"...I-I don't think I can forgive him..." His words were mumbled but I heard every one of them. He leaned backwards, pressing us into the bed. And me into his chest. If this was anyone else, I would've thought this was uncomfortable for friends. But, this was Logan. He didn't want romance from me. He's my brother. So I felt nothing but comfort. Even a bit tired.

* * *

><p>We spread out after that, getting beneath his thick cream colored covers. My head pressed into his chest. Listening to his soothing beating heart. It was music to my ears after last night. Logan had his left arm wrapped around me, while his right hand was busy running fingers through my hair. This time the silence was peaceful. For the first time in a long time. No drama. No sadness. Nothing but peace. We needed it. Like Angry Eyes said, we deserved it. Even though my time here was short.<p>

"I love you, Logie. You know that, right?" I mumbled sleepy. Yawning, as I snuggled closer towards his warm body. I may be injured and in pain. But, I was willing to put up with it right now. I was too tired to care anyway. Logie was warm. And warmth in the winter was welcomed enjoyably. Very much so when you're exhausted. Which as of right now, we both are. Proof from the yawns that emitted from Logan every five minutes. His cute yawns.

"Love you too, Jamie." He mumbled, tangling his legs with my own. I knew it was only minutes until we both were lights out. Which, considering I've been asleep most of the day, was shocking. But, like they say, more like Logan, when you're injured and emotionally drained, you get tired that much easier. I should've learned that a long time ago, though. I guess even someone as old as me isn't that smart. Sometimes.

About twenty minutes went by, and I couldn't find sleep. Logan was out in minutes after we spoke, but I couldn't. Not with it light outside. Damn daytime energy. I was on the edge of falling asleep, but I couldn't quite fall off that cliff. Not right now, anyway. It was frustrating. But, before I could dwell on it anymore. My knight in shining armor made his appearance.

I didn't have to even open my eyes, to know he was in the room. Something about his presence just let me know. Like my soul was at peace when his was in the same room. Soulmates. The peace filled my whole body when he made his way over to the bed. I fluttered my eyes open, when I felt lips pressing against my own. Only to see his beautiful smiling face gazing down at my own. Not that I was anything compared to him.

"I know I should be jealous my boyfriend is cuddled up against another man, but I also know it's been a long few days. For the both of you." Another kiss was placed on my lips. "Sleep well, Jamie." With those final words, he left the room. Shutting the lights off on his way out.

And with that, I finally shut my eyes and wandered off into my own peaceful sleep. I just needed a kiss from my prince charming. And the heart beat of a brother. To do just the trick.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this chapter was very dramatic. At first I really was going to kill Logan off. But, then, I realized I needed him for the last few chapters. Carlos would be lonely! And to all of you, the next chapter will be barely to no drama. It's a happy chapter and really relaxed. Because, I needed one chapter that wasn't dramatic. Because after the next chapter, it's <strong>ooooovvvvverrrr<strong>! :(_

_So big time skip ahead!_

_I would like to thank the amazing people-_

**_BTRLuver143, Angel436, Dj33173, Azawrath and Dusk, Breenaa, PokeTrainer, Lucylovesit, Shadowwss, Ozzy And Daniel, Hikari no Kasai, .Vans, Guest, CorsomeeCorey, seddielover1311, I love you Niall J Horan, Chey21, annabellex2, Just Fetching, XxxAnimaniacxxX,_ and the ever lively,** **_Sum1cooler._**

_-For the beautiful reviews, alerts, and favorites. This is so crazy! I mean really? You guys don't understand how bashful this makes me! I don't even know how to thank you all. I don't feel like thanking you is enough. But, really. Thank you. :)_

_Also a huge thank you to the ever wonderful and beautifully talented, **Love and Heartz**! You are soooo amazing. Thank you for the beautiful reviews! :)_

_Oh, and one more thing, **BABY NAMES!** I need baby names! So help, please? *Puppy eyes* Boys and Girls. The ending will be a surprise. ;)_

_Bye-Bye for now._


	18. Chapter 19

Okay...I think some of you have misunderstood. I stated I will not be posting anymore stories. By transferring stories to teen wolf, Ill be finishing them. Once I finish a chapter, I'll re-write It back to BTR. See? I already spoken about this to a friend of Mine. I will not be making more stories on here afterwards. Once my stories are finished.

Sorry for the misunderstanding. And I would please ask if you have bad comments to say, to keep them to yourself.


End file.
